Harmony and Chaos: Faith and Loyalty
by Sivir the hedgehog
Summary: After an operation that gone terribly wrong, the freedom fighters got sucked into a portal and got teleported to Equestria. Now the blue blur needs to do whatever he can to go back to his world, or is he going to team up with the mane 6 and save both worlds from their nemesis? [Sonic, Rainbow Dash][Tails, Twilight Sparkle][Shadow, Pinkie Pie] OC.
1. Little bit of OC

Hello guys! As I promised, I will give you a brief overview of my oc: sivir the hedgehog.

* * *

Name: Sivir Shurima

Appearence: a sand colored hedgehog with black eyes.

Personality: quite serious but very kind and caring and protective and loyal.

Lore (do read this, this is very important,it will be part of the plot)

Once upon a time in Mobius, lies a prosperous kingdom in the desert of shurima. The citizens in there are able to live because of their great king, Azir shurima, is able to create a shield from an ancient relic called the solar disc every decade. The king had a brother (Xerath Shurima) and 5 sons: Galio, Nasus, Rekaton, Amumu and Sivir. The brothers lived happily and trusted each other and cared for each other. The important day came, and it is time for king Azir to receive the power of relic to sustain the shield. The whole kingdom watched Azir as he stepped up to the podium and reached out towards the solar disc. At this moment, suddenly a dark blue shadow flashed out of nowhere and tackled Azir and snatched the solar disc before disappearing again. The whole kingdom was horrified and furious, but because Azir didn't have the power to sustain the shield, a huge sand cyclone closed in and engulfed the kingdom and buildings started to collapse. The 5 brothers began to herd the citizens to safety as the kingdom slowly collapses. When young Sivir was trying to get a child to safety, A huge boulder fell towrds them. Knowing that he could not out run the boulder, Sivir tossed the child to safety and closed his eyes as he waited for his impending doom. The blow did come, but not as hard he thought it would be. He opened eyes and realised in horror that his brothers shielded most of the impact with their bodies. Though the impact did not kill them, his brothers were badly wounded. Sivir cried as he asked his brother why, and Galio answered before blacking out "because we never leave a brother behind." Sivir looked around as he watched his kingdom fell into chaos. Rage built up in his body and eventually engulfed him in fire. He vowed revenge on that creature that was responsible for all of this before passing out due to tiredness.

Several years later when he woke up, he had amnesia. The only thing he knew was his name and how to use his cross blades. But he needed money badly. So he became a mercenary. Because of his excelent combat skill and his reputation of always finishing the job if he took it, he became one of the most well known mercenary.

One day, a beautiful lady approched him and hired him on an expedition to unravel an ancient remains in the desert for a high price. Sivir naturally agreed and became part of the team.

The expedition went on for weeks, and Sivir fell in love with the lady and swore to protect her as long as he stands.

At last, they arrived at the remains. Many people were killed by the traps when they entered the remains but the lady insisted to go on. Sivir, now also interested in the remains, went on with her. At last, the two of them arrived at a stone door which had a serpent statue at the top of it. The stone door had a peculiar cross shaped hole in it. When Sivir was inspecting the door, suddenly he felt a stab from behind. Slowly turning around, he realised his client was holding a bloody dagger. Sivir collapsed as he heard the client's words "Sorry Sivir, you see, a few weeks ago, I discovered this place and I think it probably contains a lot of treasure so I tried to open it. However, the door requires a key, and it is the cross blade you are holding. So I am forced to hire you to here and use your blade to open the door. Now, we are at the door, and you have outlived your value. Do you know what I do with tools I don't need any more? I discard them, like you." "But I trusted you..." "Trust, what is trust? Just a bunch of words." With that, she snatched the blade away from Sivir and put the blade into the hole. Sivir watched in disbelief and horror as he drifted in and out of consiousness. Suddenly, the serpent came alive and bite viciously at the lady. The lady screamed as she slowly died from the poison. All Sivir could remeber was that the door opened and a figure carried him inside the door before blacing out.

When he woke up, he wondered why he was still alive. As he looked around, he found this place quite familar. Then a figure walked in and smiled and he smiled. At this instance, Sivir got all of his memory back: He is in the sacred room that contains holy water that is able to cure near dead people. And the only place that had the water is Shurima, and the figure that carried him was his father Azir. Sivir was bewildered, and then the door opened and his brothers and his uncle rushed in and embraced him. Finally the brothers are united again.

Azir told Sivir what happened after the devasting cyclone. Though the kingdom suffered great damage, His father and uncle and brothers and half of the citizens survived. But they couldn't stay above the ground because another sand storm would wipe them out. So his father moved the rest of the kingdom underground and he organised search parties to atempt to find Sivir but all failed. In despair, Azir set up the trap outside to protect the kingdom and Set the key hole to Sivir's blade. However Sivir needs to be holding the blade when the blade is inserted.

Sivir inspected the kingdom and realised that the former glory is now nowhere to be seen. Everyone is living in poverty. He then remembered his vow for revenge. He asked for permission from his father. His father allowed him to leave, only if Sivir is willing to accept more combat lessons. Sivir agreed. Half year later, Sivir was ready. Before his departure, his father gave him a lock that he need to wear it all the time. "This lock, holds back your true power. Break it if you need to unleash it. Be ware, for the side effects of it could be your fall. Farewell, my son. The legacy of Shurima is on your shoulders, and may the sand be with you." Sivir bid farewell to his family and started his search. Half a year later he met Sonic. Thinking Eggman might have something to do with the solar disc, he joined the freedom fighters.

(I made all of this up)

highlights: He can manipulate the earth. Wields two crossblades that he could use it as boomerangs for medium ranged combat, blades for close range combat and a crossbow and use the eight shards to fire for long ranged combat. He can combine the two crossblades into one single big cross blade and he could use it for gliding. His blades also has the unique property of bouncing onto other nearby enemies and return to him after thrown out.

abilities:

sand storm: spins rapidly and creates a sand storm.

sand prison: decreases speed in an area and if enemies still in that area will be rooted.

conqueror of the sand: slams down both of the blades that will travel over a imense distance.

shurimanian execution: his ultimate. throws out a barrage of cross blades at his foes, then dashes in front of the enemy and slashes at the foe with incredible speed and decreasing the enemy he back flips a couple of times towards when he uses the ability, throwing out a cross blade dealing increasing damege every single back flip and then perform conqueror of the sand and then brings down a humongus version of his cross blade onto his target. Finally, he seperates both of his cross blades to 8 shards and fire them at his foe one at a time.

on the hunt: increases all allies' speed.

 **Special State**

 **Ignited Sivir: Sivir's fury was so much that his body can not contain it anymore, so it ignites him, granting him increased attack, speed, agility, defense and fire aspect. However, it dameges Sivir every second.**

 **Unleashed Sivir: Sivir breakes his lock and unleashes his true power. He first crouches and creating a radius of 25m. 3 seconds later, the area is transformed into quick sand and everything within it is drawn towards him. He then unleashes a powerful shock wave, knocking everything back. He enters a state which makes him invulnruble and his overall stats is twice as much as normal. However, this state can last only for 1 minute. After it ends, Sivir will be incapitated.**

That's it. That is my oc. If you don't like it please do leave a review and tell me what to improve on.

Also I am also looking for possible pairings. But these are already confirmed: (sonic RD)(Tails Twilight Sparkle)(Shadow and pinkie pie)

btw Blaze the cat will not appear. So Silver is single.

 **All characters in this cross over will gain new abilities that will be revealed in the story later.**

Thank you all and if you have time do leave a **review** and favorite this story.

 _ **Thank you!**_

btw: I don't own sonic or mlp. I only own Sivir.


	2. Prologue

(On the egg fleet)

No pov.

Sonic:" Hey Shadow (slashes a robot away with caliburn), how many robots have you destroyed? (side stepped and dodged a missle)."

" I have no idea. The last time I counted, it was like 147 or something" Shadow grunted, as he slices a robot into a million pieces with his battle axe " and still counting."

" These guys just keep coming and coming, do they ever stop?" Knuckles shouted as he tosses out his twin blades, cutting a dozen of robots in half during the process.

" Sonic, we need to get rid of them quick, otherwise we will get swamped!" yelled Silver as he stabs a line of robots with his spear like a barbecue. After he said that as if right on cue, another sea of robots appeared.

" Silver! Can you shut your big mouth!?" said Amy, as she flattened another robot with her hammer.

" Amy! Be quiet! If it wasn't you got seperated from Sivir, Eggman wouldn't have got hold of 6 chaos emeralds and Sivir, and now we have to go and rescue him!" said Sonic furiously.

" You know what, screw this. I am calling Tails for support!" said Shadow. " Tails, do copy me? We need some support! NOW!" yelled Shadow into his com.

" Copy that, Shadow. Artillary barrage coming in in 10 seconds. Take cover!" replied Tails.

"Everyone, TAKE COVER!" Yelled Shadow, as he dived behind a fallen boulder.

Seconds later, sharp sounds are heard as missles rained down onto Eggman's robot army, creating a big column black smoke and anialating every single robot in sight. Tails also landed the tornado on the egg fleet.

"Well that solves everything pretty quick." Said Sonic. " Now, time to find Mr. McBaldyNoseHair !"

"No need to, cause I am here you little filthy blue rat!" Shouted Eggman from his egg mobile, with a gun in one hand pointing at Sivir who is battered and greviously wounded. "Now, will please kindly hand me over the emerald before I got impatient and put a hole in your friend's head !"

"Sonic...don't do it...if you do... the whole Mobius... will fall..." replied Sivir weakly.

"But Sivir, what about you?" Asked Sonic.

"Don't worry...It takes a lot more than a bullet to kill me..." smiled Sivir.

"Sonic, you have 10 seconds before I kill him! 10! 9!..." shouted Eggman.

"Screw you, Eggman. HERE I COMMMMMEEEE!" Amy shouted as she charged in, brandishing her hammer. Suddenly she tripped, and the last emerald fell out of her pocket. Eggman saw this opportunity so he snatched the last emerald away.

"Amy! YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" Sivir shouted angrily and facepalmed.

"MUHAHAHA! Now I have all 7 emeralds. Now I can finally build my Egg Empire and rule Mobius!" cackled Eggman evily. "But to make sure every thing goes according to plan without glitches, I have a suprise for you my dear!" A machine rose that looks like a portal. It has 7 holes on it and Eggman put all 7 emerlads into the sockets. "This is the Eggaporter! My best creation ever!"

"Spare the intro, Doc. What does it do?" asked Sonic.

"It teleports you and your pesky friends, Sonic, to another random universe! And you will not interfere with my plans again! Power ON!"

The machine starts humming, and a black vortex appeared, sucking Sonic and his friends in.

All:" NOOOOOOOO!"

Eggman:" What a delightfull sight! Finally I can get on with my plans! Power Off!" But nothing happened. Instead, the vortex grew bigger and bigger and it pulled Eggman in as well, along with all the chaos emeralds.

"NO! Why am I pulled in as well!? DAMN YOU, SONIC!" Screamed Eggman as he got swallowed by the black vortex. Then the vortex disappeared. Taking our heros and the villian to a brand new world...

* * *

Phew, that was the prologue done, but I think something is still missing...

* * *

(On a floating island, a huge gem suddenly disappeared, and the island plunged down into the ocean below.)

* * *

Ah! Now it feels right! And please kindly review and follow. It will be greatly appreaciated.

Thank You! Sivir over and out!


	3. ch1: enemies already?

(In the void of space) (the freedom fighters)

"This is bad!" screamed Tails. "We are trapped in the void! And we can't go back because the portal was closed! Stupid Eggman! Now he is going to destroy Mobius and create his own empire!" "Tails, calm down. I have some good news. The good news is Eggman and the seven chaos emerald were also sucked into the portal, so he can not destroy Mobius for a period of time." said Shadow calmly."The other good news is, I see another portal like thing right in front of us. We should be able to get out of this place soon." And with that, the freedom fighters got swallowed by the blinding flash light created by the portal.

(Meanwhile in Equestria, ponyville)(with mane 6)

In Ponyville, everything's peace and quiet. The sun is shing, the birds are singing, it's a beautiful day! However, though the day is beautiful, the citizens in Ponyville are busy. Why? Because in 2 days the summer sun celebration is going to start and this year it is going to be hold in Ponyville. The Mane 6 are put in charge of the celebration. And a certain purple unicorn is pacing around, nervously.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! The celebration is going to start in 2 days! I am so nervous! Will Princess Celestia like it? Is everything ready? I am so stressed!" Twilight Sparkles said to herself nervously.

"Calm down, Twilight! We still have 2 days" said Spike, Twilight's assistant.

"You know what, Spike? I think we should go over the check list again with everyponyelse!" Said Twilight as she ran off.

"Great." muttered Spike, as he hurried after her.

"Ok, first, food. Apple Jack, how are the apple pies?" Asked Twilight.

" They are all good to go, mah sugarcube." replied Apple Jack, an orange earth pony.

"Great! Next, clothes. Rarity! Are they done? Are they perfect?" Twilight asked.

"Wait a second... and, finished! How do you like them, my dear?" answered the white unicorn with a stylish purple mane. She is Rarity, the stylist of Ponyville.

"They are fabulous, Rarity! Ok, check! Then, music! Fluttershy! Is your animal choir doing well?" asked Twilight to Fluttershy, a yellow pegasus with pink mane.

"They are all really well. I kept their throats well preserved and they are in great condition!" whispered Fluttershy.

"Good! Now, reception. Pinkie?" Said Twillight.

"OH, THEY ARE ALL READY! I HAVE THE PARTY ORGANISED!" Answered a hyper active pink earth pony with pink, inflated mane. That's Pinkie Pie, the party organiser of Ponyville.

"Finally, weather controll! Rainbow? Rainbow?" said Twilight, trying to find her friend.

"Up here, my friend! There isn't a rain cloud near Ponyville! Honestly, Twilight, I don't understand. We got every thing under controll. What could possibly go wrong now?" Answered a cyan colored pegasus with a unique rainbow colored mane. Yep, this is Rainbow Dash, the fastet flier in Equestria. Though arrogent, she is really loyal to her friends.

"Hm...maybe you are right, maybe I am worrying too much, what can possibly go wrong now?" said Twilight.

Just then, a blinding flash light shined from the sky...

(Sonic's group pov)

"Phew, finally! We are out of this mess!" exclaimed Sonic. "Wait...something, is not right... WHY ARE WE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SKY! I DON'T WANT TO FACE PLANT AGAIN! FIRST IT WAS EGGMAN TOSSED ME FROM SPACE ONTO EARTH, THEN IT WAS CHIP WHO TOSSED ME BACK ONTO THE EARTH, THEN IT WAS SOME RANDOM GENIE PULLED ME INTO THE ARABIAN NIGHTS, AND THEN FINALLY IT WAS MERLINA WHO SUMMONED ME TO CAMELOT! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? IT ALL ENDS WITH ME FALLING OUT OF THE SKY AND LANDING ON MY FACE! AND THIS TIME IT IS SO HIGH THAT I THINK I WILL DIE FROM FALL DAMAGE!" With that Sonic and the rest of the gang start to fall.

"Don't worry, Sonic! I will use the shock wave generated from my hammer to save all of us!" shouted Amy.

"But, Amy! There are buildings and people down there! You could kill them with your hamer time!" yelled Sivir.

"Whatever, I just want to save Sonic! It's HAMMER TIME!" Amy smacked her hammer on the ground extreamly hard and sure enough, the recoil and the shock wave cushioned their fall.

"Oh, soft landing! Yes!" Said Knuckles."Get...Off...My...Face!" "Oops, sorry Sonic!" apologized Knuckles.

"Erm, guys? Is it just me, or are we actually facing a group of really hostile...ponies?" Trembled Silver.

Sonic looked around and sure enough, there are a mob of angry ponies staring at he and his friends."Guys, I think Amy's hammer time might destroyed something that they care a lot."

"Ugh! Amy! I told you don't do that! Now, everybody, listen to me. Silver, Knux, Tails, you three try and find high grounds and try to split up and lose them. Sonic, Shadow! You two both do a Sonic wind and create a wind path to grind on! I will just run on the ground. Ok guys! Let's move!" said Sivir in rapid fire mode.

"Hey! What about me!" Said Amy." I don't know, you decide. But whatever you do, DON'T USE VIOLENCE!" shouted Sivir before taking off.

The angry mob closes in and corners Amy.

"S-Stay away! D-Don't make m-me d-do this..."stuttered Amy and she pulled out her hammer and waved it around her. But the mob of stallions kept on moving."S-Stop... IT'S HAMMER TIME!" Amy, finally losing her cool, slammed her hammer on the ground...

(Mane 6's pov)

"Erm...Maybe I said too soon..." Twilight sweat dropped.

"OH MY GAWD! MAH APPLE PIES ARE RUINED!" cried Apple Jack.

"AND MY BEAUTIFUL DRESSES! THIS IS A CRIME AGAINS FASHION!" Screamed Rarity.

"MY CAREFULLY PLANNED PARTY AND RECEPTION! NOW COMPLETELY DESTROYED!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Oh no... Fluttershy. Fluttershy? Are you ok?" asked Twilight to her yellow friend. However, she only saw Fluttershy trembling.

"That shock wave...It hurt my choir...these things are so cruel... THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS! ARGHH!" roared Fluttershy, you can even see the flames coming out of her eyes.

"Ok, everypony! They can't get away with this! Let's go after them before they get to far away! I got that yellow fox! AJ! You follow that red...thing! Rarity, you go after that silver hedghogish creature! Pinkie! you try to catch up with that black hedghog! RD! You chase that blue blur! And Fluttershy! Go after the one that ran on the ground! Let's move, everypony!" ordered Twilight.

"Mah pleasure!"

"I will teach him a lesson how to apprciate fashion!"

"I hate part poopers. And that thing looks just like one!"

"I am on it!"

"They will pay for what they did to my poor friends...IN BLOOD!"

* * *

Phew, looks like our heros are off with a bad start with the Mane 6! Can they win the Mane 6's trust now?

And reviews, follows and favs will be appreciated! Thank You!


	4. ch2: Knux and AJ part

(with Knux and AJ)

Knuckles looked behind and nothing was in sight."Looks like I lost them. Woohoo! I rock!"

Just then, a voice called out from below. " Where do ya think ya going, partner?"

"What!?" Knuckles looked down and saw an orange pony with a cowboy hat running after him.

"Wait...YOU CAN TALK!?"shouted both of them.

"Let me get this right. I am in a new world, and I am getting chased by an orange talking pony. My life is quite messed up right now." said Knuckles outloud.

"Well ya think ya life is messed up, Then what about mah life? At first everything is fine. Then, out of no where, ya guys appeared and destroyed mah apple pies for the celebration. Now ahm after a red flying talking...what?"

"I am an echinda! The last of my kind! And my name is Knuckles! What's your name?" asked Knuckles

"Mah name's Apple Jack and a farmer in Ponyville. Now get down here before I give you a buck in the face!" AJ shouted angrily.

"Crap, I am losing both height and speed. It's just a matter of time before I land. Well, might as well as land and do this the hard way." Knuckles, with that thought, landed and turned around to face Apple Jack.

"So, ya ain't running away like a chicken anymore? Well, then come with me and back to Ponyville and we'll decide what to do with ya." Said AJ

"Going with you? Never! I am not going down without a fight." "Woa, hold it partner. Nopony is going to fight ya. Just come with me." "No. If you want me to come with you, then beat me in a battle!" "Well, if it's a fight ya'r asking for , ya going to get one." They got into a fighting stance.

"Ya know, ya can still quit if ya want to" said AJ

"A knight never backs down from his foes. Galatine, now is your time to shine!" Knuckles pulls both of his blades out and shuts his visor.

"Woa, getting serious, aren't we. Very well, TAKE THIS!" AJ suprised Knuckles with a sudden buck, Knuckles staggered as he realised in horror that his helmet is dented by the blow. "Jesus, that was a heavy blow!" Knuckles thought. "Focus, Knuckles! You have to win this!"

"How do ya like them apples?" AJ shouted in triumph."Wait. What! how can ya still fight after that blow! Most other ponies can't even take one hit!"

"I have been through a lot more situations than you think. Now it's my turn! Fury swipe!" Knuckles slashes at AJ furiously. AJ, though avoided most of the blow( because it is quite easy to dodge) still got hit a couple of times. Blood trickles down her orange mane.

"Dang it. I forgot what Sivir said. And after all, she is unarmed, so I shouldn't use my swords as well." Swiftly, Knuckles sheathed Galatine and readied his gauntlets.

"What, ya ain't use those things anymore?" taunted AJ. "It's only just for fair. If I fight, I fight fair and square. Now let us continue!" Knuckles replied before launching a series of jabs and punches at Apple Jack, but AJ blocked all of them. And they traded blows for a while.

"Ha! Ya call that a punch? Well, Ah will show ya the hard way!" AJ launched herself at Knuckles and headbutted Knuckles hard in the stomach. Knuckles can't help but let out a groan in pain. "And that's how we do here on the farm!"

"Very*cough* impressive, but it is still not enough. Take this! FIRE DUNK! S**T ROCK,YEAH!" Knuckles bellowed as he unleashed his most powerful meele combo, smacking both of his fists onto Apple Jack's head, followed by a series of explosive punches and kicks and finished off with a ground pound which created a shock wave that knocked AJ over.

"What the..." AJ mumbled. "Goodbye, Apple Jack. You fought well, but you are still no match against me!" Knuckles said and dashed away "Hmm. That pony is pretty damn tough. My fists are actually stinging from blocking her attacks. I wonder if we can be friends if it weren't for this." Knuckles thought.

"God...darn...it...He...is...too...strong...Ah wonder...if he is gonna come back again... Heck, we might even have a great time if he isn't mah enemy..." Apple Jack thought before blacking out...

(a few hours later-night time)(Knuckles' pov)

"Jesus, where the heck is the rest of the team! Am I the only one who maneged to escape!? No Knuckles! Calm down! Use your head! Think! Wait, oh, probably they are just on their way. Well I might as well as get some rest."

I lied down and made myself comfortable.

"Phew! That was tiring!" I thought. Suddenly, I heard something cracking behind me. I turned around, and I saw two green eyes from a creature that I have never seen before in my life. It has, instead of flesh and bones, trees and barks and trunks for its body and the shape of this thing resembles of a wolf. Whatever this thing is, it is not friendly. Before it can do anything, I immediatly sliced it to pieces with Galatine."That was close." I thought. Strange, I am safe now. Why am I worrying ?Am I just imagining things? Wait...I must have overlooked something..."*Gasp* That pony! Sivir told us not to hurt them but I did! And what is more, I knocked her out and just left her there! And this place is crawling with those spooky things! She's probably in danger! Damn it! I violated the code of the knight by abandoning the innocent! I must hurry! I hope I am not late!" with that, I dashed off immediatly." Apple Jack! I am COMMING!" I shouted into the night.

(mean while-where Apple Jack blacked out)(AJ's pov)

"Ugh... what a fight!" I woke up and mah head is still throbing and mah ears are still ringing from that dunk. "That was a serious dunk!" Ah said to mahself. "But, Darn it! He got away! Well, guess Ah should headback to Ponyville. Then Ah heard a howl from behind which Ah knew pretty well. "What the hay!" Ah turned around and Ah saw a timber wolf charging at me! Ah immediatly dismantled it. "One is just a piece of cake!" Ah said proudly. Then Ah looked around and Ah realised Ah got trapped in a whole pack of timber wolves. "Well, mah big mouth!" Ah said and Ah started this survival fight.

(half an hour later)(Knuckles' pov)

*Pant*,*Pant* "Where the hell did she go!?" I punched a rock in my frustration. Wait, am I hearing something? Sounds like grunting and things splitting in half and fighting! I hurried towards the sound. And I saw this brutle scene: A whole pack of those strange creatures, surrounding a small hill of timber and broken twigs and trying to get whatever it is at the top. I squinted and I recognised from the orange mane that it was that mare I fought earlier during the day! But now she is in big trouble. She has bite marks and cuts and wounds and bruises all over her body and half of her coat is soaked in her blood. Oh no! She's in trouble! I must save her!

(AJ's pov)

Sweet Celestia...Why the hay is there no end to these god blasted timber wolves! Ah am now hurt, exausted and at mah limit. Suddenly, a timber wolf knocked me over and snarled at me.*Gulp* "Somepony HELP!" Ah cried. But Ah know it is useless. Nopony is gonna be out here at this time of the night. Ah whimpered as that timber wolf ready to kill me. At this moment, all of the memories of mah life flashed won't be able to see them again: Granny Smith, Big Mac, Apple Bloom... and that red echinda called Knuckles...Why am I thinking about him! Do I... actually miss him? I watched as that timber wolf lunging for mah throat and I closed mah eyes: Please a miracle! Please!

The pain never came.

I waited. But all I heard is something being sliced to pieces. I can feel somepony...no, **somebody** looming over me. I opened mah eyes and I froze in shock: Knuckles, that red echinda, is standing in front of me.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Why...did...ya..."I croaked.

"I am just doing what I should do." He replied, the whole pack snarled at him.

"What are ya doing here! Run while ya can!" why am I saying this?

He ignored me. Instead he bellowed at the pack "YOU ALL, BACK OFF BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU! NOBODY IS GOING TO LAY A SINGLE CLAW ON HER!" With that, he pulls out both of his...axes? And charged into the pack, and I witnessed the whole fight in pony(I am not sure if it should be this)

He showed no mercy to the pack. He doesn't even attempt to dodge their bites. He simply bashes his axes at anything in his path. Bits of timber and wood were flying all over the place. His fight, though brutal and brash, showed me the beauty of raw power. Wait, am I falling for him?

Within ten minutes, it was over. He destroyed a whole pack of timber wolves by himself.

He walked towards me and asked:" Are you ok? Can you still walk?"

"I'll live, but I hurt mah hind leg."

"Are you sure you are fine? Becuase you look like you are having a fever."

"N-No! I-I am fine!" Sweet apple pie. He didn't notice that I was blushing, did he?

"Here, climb onto my back, I will carry you back to Ponyville" Without even waiting waiting for a reply, he grabbed me, and flung me onto his back and ran towards Ponyville.

(No pov.)

The two travelled in silence. Finally, Apple Jack broke the silence.

"Knuckles?"

"Yes?"

"Thank ya for saving mah life. But why did ya?"

"Because I have to. I can't just stand and watch and let an innocent soul perish. The thought of it makes me shiver." Knuckles winced.

"Oh...Knuckles? Can ya please carry me to mah orchard?"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to let everyponyelse know and worry because I am hurt."

"Ok, where is it?"

"At the outskirts of the town."

(later at sweet apple acers)

"Darn it. Mah room is at the top of the house but if I walk in I will definitly wake up mah family." Apple Jack grumbled

"Is that window yours?" Knuckles pointed at an open window.

"Yes. Why?"

"Hold on tight!"

Knuckles took a short run up and did a double jump before gliding into Apple Jack's room.

"Woa! How did ya do that!?" AJ exclaimed

"No idea. I am born with it. I can glide with my dreadlocks."

Knuckles looked outside and said:"Now I must go and meet my friends." He was about to jump out of the window when a hoof grabbed his hand.

He turned around and saw Apple Jack,close to burst into tears, holding his hand. She said with a trembling voice:"K-Knuckles? Can y-ya please stay with me? I-I some how feel safer when y-ya are around. P-Please?"

He was about to reject her, but her tone and a feeling he didn't know stopped his words at his throat."Don't worry. I am not going anywhere tonight." He was about to say something else but he heard a snore from Apple Jack. He smiled and laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He then stood to attention next to the window and guarded her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Phew! I did it! This is the first time I attempt to write something like this! If you have any suggestions, please leave a review behind!

also favs and follows are also greatly appreciated!

Thank You!

Sivir, over and out!


	5. ch2: Rarity and Silver part

(with sliver and rarity)(no pov)

"*pant* Damn *pant* you, Sivir! You know I am not athletic at all, so why did you make me use psychokinesis to glide! Well, but it did get me out of this mess though." Silver huffed.

Just then he heard trotting sound from behind. He turned around and saw a white unicorn in a ruined dress charging towards him.

" Down, you filthy rodent! You will be responsible for what you have done!"

"What the heck? It can talk!?" Silver was bewildered.

"Did you hear me! Down! It is extreamly rude to ignore a lady!"

"Stop chasing me! I have done nothing to upset thee, my dear lady!" Silver stopped and turned around to face Rarity.

"I see you are also a sentiment creature. Now will you please kindly tell me your name and the reason for you to ruin my outfit!"

Silver:"My name is Silver, my lady! And I don't have a reason to ruin your fabulous outfit because..." He was abruptly cut off by Rarity.

" YOU DON'T HAVE A REASON?! THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON OF POLITENESS THE HARD WAY YOU KNAVE!" she readied her magic. However, she saw Silver tremble" What, is something wrong!?"

"Knave? YOU DARE TO CALL ME A KNAVE?! I AM A KNIGHT, AND ALSO CONFIRMED MOST GRACEFUL KNIGHT IN MOBIUS! AND, YOU DARED TO CALL ME A KNAVE!? I SWEAR TO THE FUTURE, IF I DON'T SLAY YOU, MY NAME IS NOT SILVER DE LOREAN(Somebody get the joke?)!" Silver then using psychokinesis and created a blinding falsh light.

" What the..." Rarity didn't finish her sentence because when she got her vision back, she saw Silver wearing the most elegent armour (see Sonic and the black knight for reference). He was also wielding a small round shield and a spear.

Rarity: _Oh my! This is marvelous! Normally I thought armour is bulky and ugly, yet this completely brand new. He definately has a taste of beauty._

" So are raise your weapons against a lady? How rude. But if this is the way you want to play, fine with me!"

She levitated one big piece of gem as a shield and a long gem shard and got ready.

(Insert Rarity botigue stage theme from mlp: fighting is magic by rainbowcrash88)

Before they fight, Silver spinned his spear over his head before saluting.

Rarity: _Such a gentlemen._

"I take the future into my own hands. And for the sake of future, you must be destroyed! Laevatein, let's dance and fight with grace!" With that, Silver charged towards Rarity and immediatly unleashed a storm of quick stabs with his spear. Rarity, however blocked all of them with ease using the big gem as a shield.

"Sir Lorean, you know this is not enough. Now is my turn! Face the power of the gem!" Rarity, while using the long gem shard as a sword for occassional quick stabs, also mercilessly pelted Silver with a shower of gems, forcing Silver to raise his shield to protect himself.

"Take this!" Silver maneged to wound Rarity.

Rarity winced in pain."Ouch, that hurts. **Saphire for Divinity!** " Silver watched and realised that the wound of hers disappeared.

 _So she can heal herself?_ " Why do you use gems?"

"Because they are functional yet stylish."

"All right. Let's speed up the pace of our dance a bit. **Mobian Standard!** " A flag with a ring dropped from the sky and Silver's attack speed visibly increased.

"I don't mind at all. **Dimond for Clarity!** " Rarity also has a significant boost of attack speed.

Silver thought: _I can't keep this up for long. I am getting worn out._ Although He tried his best to hide his tiredness, Rarity still noticed that he was noticebly slower and she heard his panting.

"What's the matter dear? Getting tired? Well, let me tidy this up! **Emerlad for Insight! Rubby for Vigor! Opal for** **Harmony!** " Rarity suddenly became faster her shield grew bigger and her attacks suddenly became fiercer. She knocked Silver back and Silver tripped over a root and fell over. Rarity laughed.

Rarity flicked her mane and walked to Silver."You are nothing more than glass, waiting only to be smashed. Now, be a good hedghog and come with me back to Ponyville." She turned around and started to walk away. However, she heard Silver pulled himself up from the ground."What, are you you still going to fight, Mr. Lorean?"

"A...true...knight, never...surrender."

Rarity sighed and replied:"I am sorry, Mr. Lorean, but there is nothing else I could do but knock you out and drag you back."

Silver: _looks like i have to use my other abilities._ " **Mobian Standard!** " A flag dropped down from the sky, but this time, it dropped behind Rarity.

"What is this supposed to..."She stopped because she saw the determination on Silver's face.

" **Call of Mobius!** " Silver shouted. Silver suddenly charged at the flag with such speed and force that he knocked Rarity up in the air, breaking her concentration on the levitation magic.

 _Perfect!_ Silver thought:"Now for the curtain call! **Future** **Judicial Strike!** " Before Rarity recovered from the fall, Silver leaped at her, smashing his knee into Rarity's head and then he performed a vicious spear thrust, striking Rarity again and knocking her back.

" **Future** **Judgment!** " Silver then calls forth the pain and despairity that his people had been through and transformed it into a humongus shockwave that finally knocked Rarity over.

(Muisc ends)

"No...I lost?" Rarity whispered to herself before blacking out.

" **Future...** " Silver readied for his final attack but stopped. _I am fighting a lady, and I am a kight. I am born to save, not to kill._ "Thou art a talented dancer, but I am more skilled than thee." Silver left Rarity and ran away with that.

(Couple of hours later-night time)(Silver's pov)

"Finally! What a long day! Yes, Sivir did say that we should contact him as soon as we escaped, but oh boy! I am so tired from that battle! Though I claimed victorius, she fought well and with the utter most beauty and grace i have ever seen in my life. I should get some sleep now" I thought. Then I heard a gahstly howl from behind me. I turned around, and I saw something I have never seen in my life before: It looks like a black pony, only with now head. It is also really thin, as if it is a shadow. Whatever this thing is, it is not friendly, for it started to shoot dark orbs and dark beams and dark pulses. I immediatly stabbed it with my spear. It emmitted a gahstly scream before fading away. I sighed, realising how close that encounter was. Strange, why am I still having a chill down my spine, even though I am safe now.

Then it hit me.

I can't help bet let out a gasp- I left that mare I fought a few hours ago hurt in the middle of this god blasted place. There are tons of these mobs, probably more over there. She probably will die if she is still there. This is all my fault! I must hurry!

(Meanwhile, at where Rarity blacks out)(Rarity's pov)

I woke up with a throbbing headache. Ugh! Must have been that shockwave. Wow, it is late already.*Sigh*. I still lost him. "Well, time to head back." I said to myself. Then I heard something rustle behind me. I turned around, and I saw a dark orb flying towards me and I jumped away just in time. I threw a gem piece at my attacker and I realised it was a headless pony. Strange, these things haven't appeared since Luna was banished. I tried to run but then rustling sound came from all directions. I saw and I realised I am trapped by a herd of these things. *whimper*. This is going to be a very long night...

(half an hour later)(Silver's pov)

Jesus! This place is so big! And though I have slain hundreds of these gahsts, I still can't find that mare! Then I heard sounds of fighting and screams of those mobs. I hurried towards the source of sound. And I am presented with this:

A huge mob of those headless gahsts are trying to charge at the small magic barrier in the middle. When I got closer, I can make out that it was the mare I fought earlier. It is pretty obvious that it was she fighting. For she's pelting the mobs with gems and I could make out different gem names. Then, suddenly, the magic barrier cracked and bursted open! I can't waste any time now!

(Meanwhile)(Rarity's pov)

*Pant**Pant* I am out of mana. I can't cast any spells anymore. I can't even keep up the magic barrier anymore. I can feel those disgusting creature looming over me. I stared through their purple ender eyes and my life flashes through my mind. The prospect of never seeing Sweetie Bell and my friends horrified me. I gulped and closed my eyes and waited my turn. I heard them took another step closer.

And then all went quiet.

I opened my eyes and I realised I am surrounded by a cyan aura. And those headless ponies can't touch me. Then, HE appeared, out of no where,landed in front of the cyan aura disappeared. He turned around and said:"Are you alright madem?"

"I am ok." I replied.

"Splendid. Let me take care of them." He then turned and faced the horde and charged at them.

"Mr. Lorean!" I cried. Am I worrying for him? But clearly, he is fine. Becuase he is just charging through the mobs and spearing them. Occasionaly, side stepping and jumping when a dark orb and beam comes towards him. It is almost like as if he is dancinf with them, only resulting the partner in death.

(Half an hour later)(Silver's pov)

*Pant* I can't go on anymore. I am exausted. And they are still coming! I have to use my ultimate! But, my ultimate attacks everything! Including me and that mare behind me. Usually I would use my physkokenisis power to create a shield. But this time I am too exausted to use it. I can't use my ultimate without hurting her, unless...

"Miss...?"I asked.

"It's Rarity." She replied. _Rarity? That's a beautiful name. Like her._

"Miss Rarity. I want you to stay as close to me as possible for the next 30 seconds." I said.

"Why...?" She asked. However, I saw the horde charging at us again.

"GET DOWN! **FUTURE LEGION !** " I shouted and then I flung myself onto her...

(30 seconds)(Rarity's pov)

"Oof! Get off me you scum!" I can't help but to throw him off me. And I was shocked by what I saw:

The place was crawling with headless ponies 30 seconds ago. Now most of them were all gone, in their place where they previously stood, now are spears. Millions of spears, each has a cyan aura force field that slows and dameges those mobs that survived. Then I heard Silver, that hedghog climb up. I was about to thank him but he said:

"Miss Rarity." He sounds really weak."Return to your town, now." He then suddenly closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground, revealling his back.

His back chest plate and shield were shattered and his black and arms were covered with spears and soaked with blood."That's why he flung himself over me. It was to protect me..." Without second thought, I picked him up and hurried back to ponyville as fast as possible.

(Later, in Rarity's botique)(no pov)

Silver woke up with a start. He winced in pain as he felt his injuries on his back which are now...patched? He sat up and realised he isn't even in the woods now. Instead, he is in some sort of fancy bedroom. He turned around and saw Rarity now asleep and big, blue sapphire.

"What the..." He muttered

"Oh, excuse me Mr. Lorean! I must have fallen asleep while I was nursing your wounds. I will keep on now! **Saphire for Divinity,** **Saphire for Divinity...** " But Silver placed a hand on her.

"I am fine, Miss Rarity. I heal fast, and you can just call me Silver. What happened to those creatures? Did I kill them all?"

"Yes you did, my dear. And I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for saving me from those foul beasts." Rarity said.

"You are welcome. It is all part of the code of the knight." Silver replied softly.

"The code of what?"

"Oh, it is basically, the golden rule of a knight. Which includes never leave the inoccent unattended."

"Very well, I must continue treating your wound!" But Silver stopped her again.

"That will be enough, Madem. You should get some rest too. It must be really tiresome for you too!" Silver jumped off the bed.

"Careful! Get back on the bed! You are still not healed yet!"

"That will be fine. Besides, if I meditate, I will heal faster. I will be right by the window. Good night madem." Silver bowed before sitting next to the window and started to meditate.

"Good night Silver. But, remeber, you should get some sleep too, my dear knight." Rarity blushed and muttered before going to bed.

* * *

And Boom! Two pairs done! Sorry fot the late update! I have a lot of things going on right now! Private Message me readers for the next pair you want to see! Also Review, fav and follow will be great!

Thanks!

Sivir, over and out


	6. ch2 Tails and Twilight

(With Tails and Twilight Sparkle)(no pov)

We now see Tails finally landed near a dirt path.

"Phew! I did it! I made it out alive! Now, I have to contact Sivir." Just then something called out from behind.

"Hey! You! Stop right there!"

"This is wierd. Normally, ponies are not supposed to talk! Wait, I am fox and I am talking, so it should be normal..."

The pruple unicorn skidded to a halt."So you can talk, huh?"

Tails:"Yes! Of course I could talk!"

Twilight immideatly forgot her original mission and started to run around Tails like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This so facinating! I thought only ponies could talk, but this proves otherwise! YOU MUST TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Tails sweat dropped."Woa! Calm down! And weren't you chasing me a minute ago?"

Twilight remembered her mission."Oh yes. I see you can talk, so explain why on Equestria did you and your friends destroy the summer celebration preperations for?"

"I swear that it wasn't on purpose! It was only because we accidentally crash landed and your display was in the way! We can't controll that!"

"Oh I see... Alright, I forgive for that..."

Tails huffed in relief."Thank you. Phew! It is so great to talk with somebody that can think!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I am the smartest person in the gang and the only one who actually thinks before doing something. I mean, Sonic never thinks before jumping into a mess. All Amy thinks about is Sonic. Shadow has too much amnesia to think. Silver is always too sure that things will go his way to think. Sivir never trust anyone so he attacks everything before thinking if he should attack or not and Knuckles...never thinks."

(Somewhere)

Rest of the Sonic team:"Achoo!"

Knux:"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Oh boy, what's wrong?"

(Back to Tails)

Twilight patted the fox's shoulder sympathetically."I know that feeling. It is the same thing here. Rainbow Dash is so brash that she never thinks twice before doing something. All Pinkie Pie thinks is party. Rarity is so immersed in fashion to think. Fluttershy is so scared of whatever the outcome is to think. And Apple Jack...doesn't think at all."

(Somewhere)

The Mane 5:"Achoo!"

AJ:"Achoo!Achoo!Achoo! What the hay? Tis isn't a breeze nearby!"

(Back to TS)

Tails smiled in joy."Looks like I finally found someone that I can talk to!"

"Don't get me wrong. I still love them. It's just so awkward to be best at nearly everything, including magic. Speaking of which what's your name cause I am Twilight Sparkle and do you know magic?"

"I am Tails but sorry. I don't believe in magic."

Twilight's mane suddenly flopped.(Damn it Tails! You were doing so well and now you jinxed it!)

Tails mumbled"Umm, did I say something wrong?"

Twilight's mane spiked up again.

" HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE IN MAGIC! MAGIC IS THE REASON THAT WE ALL EXIST! IT IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!"

Tails said defensively:"Hey, how old do you think I am! Six? I am eleven! And magic is just for little kids! I believe in science!"

"Grrr... looks like I have to show you magic, the HARD WAY! Heck with your science!"

Tails' eyes lit up with flames.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY SCIENCE! I WILL SHOW YOU THE FULL WARTH OF THE SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY!" Tails pulled out his berreta and Twilight readied her horn.

(Insert Golden Oaks libary stage theme from mlp: fighting is magic by RC88)

Twilight started to shoot bolts of magic at Tails. Tails did his best to try to avoid them but still get hit by one. Tails immideatly felt an electric shock and staggered with his body crackling with blue lightning.

Tail slurred:"Ow... So much electricity..."

"Do you now believe me?"

"Hell no! With the power of science! take these! **Turret Set!** " Tails spawns turrets near him and they sart to fire at TS. Twilight tried to dodge the bullets, yet she failed, for she has low mobility. She flinched.

"Now's my chance! **Iron Tail Spin!** " Tails smacked Twilight and also fired his beretta at her.

" I can't believe this..." Twilight started to collapse. Yet her body starts to glow with energy.

"This is bad. **Shield Bot** " Tails' sixth sense saved him again as he summoned his shield bot just in time.

"Feel, the might of magic! **Magic Nova!** " TS created a huge blast of raw magic, destroying Tails shield bot in just seconds and greviously wounded Tails.

"*cough* Jesus...*cough* So much power..." Tails wasn't able to continue for he started to cough blood.

Twilight smirked. "Is that all what you have got, foxy boy?"

"Well, if you want it, here you go! **Micro missle! Air Strike! Super Mega Death missle!** " Tails pulled out a rocket launcher. First he fired a barrage of mini rocket at Twilight, mostly missing her but creating a huge blanket of smoke. He then called in a bomber and dropped five bombs roughly at Twilight Sparkle. He then finally, shot out a huge rocket, hitting Twilight direct on the head, knocking Twilight out of her overdrive form and stunning her.

"That was not even a scratch! You see, this proves magic is more powerful than science! HAHAHA!" But Twilight noticed Tails was laughing too."Why are you laughing?" Suddenly a bad feeling crept out onto her heart. She suddenly realised Tails is now holding his beretta and kneeling on the ground and aiming at her.

"I am laughing because it is all going according to the plan!" Tails then said in a really calm manner.:"You have got nowhere to hide..." Suddenly, a red gear appeared on Twilight's head. She had no clue of what that means, but she could tell that this is not good. She turned away and tried to run. But Tails suddenly shouted:"This is the end! **ACE IN THE HOLE!** " Tails fired a penetrating bullet from his barreta, ingoring all the trees and vegetation, and hit TS. Twilight fell in utter most disbelief.

(Music stop)

"No, this can not be..."Twilight then fainted.

Tails collapsed onto the ground, huffing and panting.

"Holy crap. That was close. If that shot didn't finish her, I would have lost..." He then realsed something.

"DAMN It! I SHOULDN'T KNOCK HER OUT! BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE HELL I AM!" He sighed. "Well, might as well give her some medical care." Tails built his med bot and started to heal TS.

(Hours later-night time)(Twilight's pov)

I woke up. I expect myself to feel a lot of pain. But in fact, I found my injuries all gone. I looked up and I saw this green machine hovering above, emmiting a green light. So this thing is probably healing me. I looked around and I saw that yellow twin tailed fox. He smiled.

"Welcome back." He said

"How, long have I been out?" I asked.

"For four or five hours."He replied

I asked him"Why are you still here? Why don't you go and find your friends?"

He said:"I would love to but A: you were hurt, and I have a feeling this place isn't exactly safe. B: I have no clue where I am now. C: I need someone to guide me out of here."

"Well, I am glad to help you get out of here."

"Maybe later, untill we kill... these things!" He suddenly cried and pointed behind me.

"What the hell?" I mused outloud, for it is a changling behind me."These things aren't supposed to appear! They have been gone since Luna was banished!"

"What the hell are these things?" He asked before pulling out a machine that spits out metal darts, killing the changling.(ps this is an assult rifle)

"A changling. These things can change into everything and they are attracted to and feed on love." _Wait what? There is no love here! Except..._

"Well, whatever. We have to kill all of them!"

"Agreed! Time to kick some major changling flanks!" I then immersed myself in fighting, trying not to think about that fox. But I can't help it. Seeing him, is like seeing myself, only a male version and believes in this thing called science! I should really not think about this.

(half an hour later.)(Twilight's pov)

It's been half an hour since the changling attack. Now green blood is everywhere. But alas! Their attack stopped. I looked at my fox companion. He smiled.

"Well that was a long night." he said.

"Yeah, I agr..." Suddenly, I saw a changling charging at him with its horn, it could spear him and kill him!

"Tails! GET OUT THE WAY!" Without second thought, I teleported right behind him, throwing myself between the horn and him.

Then the blow came.

I could feel the horn piercing my skin, penetrating my flesh, missing my tharchea by milimeters and coming out of the back of my neck.

Time seems to slow down, because everything is in slow motion, because I could see Tails' expression change from joy to uttermost shock slowly, and the expression of that changling realising it missed the target. I could taste the blood. It is salty and bitter, like rust with salt. It is only now I realised how much I care for that fox.

Tails.

He is the only creature that walked into my heart. He is the only one who understands me. He is the one and only to me.

Then all went black.

(Tails' pov)

Everything went slower than usual.

A second ago Twilight was smiling at me and celebrating our victory.

A second later, everything changed.

I remeber she teleported behind me. And then a changling speared her throat.

I immedeatly destroyed that changling. The I hurried to take a look a Twilight. I see now, it is a small wound but it was unbelievably deep. In fact I think it went all the way through. Blood is pouring out of the cut. There is no way I could heal it. I started to cry. Then I heard her.

"Tails." she croacked."Get back to Pontville...now...tell my assistant Spike to send a letter to Celestia about this..."

"But what about you! You will die!"

"Don't worry about me... Hurry! More changlings are coming... Run Tails! Run!" She is right. I could hear more of them coming.

"But..."

"RUN! Don't mind me! Remember, go to Ponyville! Go! And Tails, remember, I...love...you..." She whispered before falling into unconccious. I could hear her breathing slowly coming to a stop.

"no...no, no ,no! NO! TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT!" I cried. I then gathered my bearings.

"Don't worrry Twilight. I will get you back home..." I picked her up, and pulled out my assult rifle. And started to plough my way through these bastards.

I don't know how long I have been walking, but in the end, I reached the library.

It was midnight, yet I barged in. I saw a sleepy looking little dragon woke up.

"What the hell, Twilight! It is... Who are you?" the dragon asked.

"I am Tails, and I can't explain to you all of this right now. But Twilight asked me to let you write a letter to Celestia that there is a mob of changling on the lose. Also show me her bedroom, I need to perform a surgery NOW!"

"Ok! Calm down! Her room is upstairs. I will write the letter now."The dragon said.

"Thank you."I ran upstairs and lay Twilight on the bed.

"Ok, I need first, blood packs."I opened my tool box and took out an O blood pack. I punched the needle through her fore leg and squeezed the bag.

"Now, anti-infection cream and needle and threads." I found them right away and then I applied the cream to the wound and then I sealed the wound shut. I checked her pulse, yes she still has a pulse but very weak.

"Adrenalin!" I jabbed her with the needle. Though her heart start to beat faster she is still not breathing propperly. I tried everything including CPR. Yet she still not breathing well.

Do I have to give her the kiss of life?

I have no other choice but do do that.

Her lips are so soft and sweet, yet I don't have time to enjoy it.

Though this is awkward, but she's breathing well again, and that's worth the embarassment.

Then I heard a cough.

I turned around and I saw Spike at the stairs. He...probably saw everything.

"I am just here to tell you that I have sent the letter. And I will leave you too alone...in peace" He grinned evily.

"Shut up Spike!"

(1 hour later)(no pov)

Twilight finally came around.

"I am alive?"

"Yes, you are my dear."Tails said.

"Hello Twilight! Thank Celestia you are safe!" Spike shouted

"Yep I am alive."

"You know, it is all because of Tails that you can come back alive. Oh, and I think he kissed..." Spike wasn't able to continue because Tails clapsed a hand around his mouth.

"Nothing! Twilight! Really! Nothing!" He replied shakily.

"You know Tails." I whispered "You could have just asked..."

* * *

And 3 pairs done!

Review, fav and follow thank you!

Sivir, over and out!


	7. ch2: Shadow and Pinkie Pie

(with Shadow and Pinkie Pie)(Shadow's pov)

We now see Shadow on a grinding rail.

Shadow:" Extraction complete. This is too easy. I have a feeling that this is going to be more than this."

Pinkie Pie:" Hey you party pooper! Stop! Get back here!"

Shadow:" Yep I thought so." Shadow jumped down from the grinding rail.

Pinkie Pie:" You party pooper! Why did you ruin everything?"

Shadow:" You mean those displays? They are pathetic anyway" he snorted.

Pinkie Pie froze.

PP:"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS! I HAVE TO DEFEND MY REPUTION FOR THE BEST PARTY ORGANISER IN PONYVILLE!" She pulls out her party cannon.

Shadow brings his battle axe." About time for a fight!" They got into fighting distance.

(Insert Music sugar cube corner from mlp fighting is magic)

Shadow stroked his axe as if it is his lover. He suddenly smacks the battle axe down onto the ground, closed his visor and shouted:" Show me what you've got!" Let us shed some blood, Arondight!" His axe chimed as if cheering in agreement.

PP:" Huh! Looks like you are on serious shortage of fun! Then get a load of this!" Pinkie Pie starts to launch all kinds of things at shadow. Presents, confetti, pies, cupcakes, flower pots, cake and a one point even her pet alligator gummy.

Shadow:" What the..." Before getting swamped by PP's unique choice of ammo.

PP:" Now that's what I call a jolly good party!"

Shadow:" Grrrr... You are really getting on my nerves!" Shadow charged in and started to swing repeatedly at Pinkie Pie.

PP:" Ow... He seems to deal more damage every consecutive... And I know exactly how to solve that!" pinkie pie grinned.

PP:" Take this! **Cupcake** **Assault** **!** " Pinkie jumps into the air and showered Shadow with cupcakes and finished off with a pie in the face. This did do much damage to Shadow, but it did blind Shadow for a few seconds. Shadow frantically wiped the grease off. What greeted him is a cannon. "OH..Crap..."

PP:" Surprise! **Party Barrage! Fire at Will!** " Pinkie shot a the cannon in Shadow's face. Shadow staggered.

PP:" That's what you get for crashing my party! You are now under arrest!" PP turned around and start trotting away, but she hear Shadow laugh darkly.

PP:" Um... I don't like this laugh a bit..."

Shadow:" Thou are a worthy opponent." His axe suddenly shone in a eerie red light, like blood." You are done for! **Cripple strike!** " Shadow strikes PP so hard that she staggered and slowing her by a lot. "You are a worthy fighter. It is an honor for you to taste this combo! **Decimate! Rage blade! Dragon Talon!** **Chaos blast!** " Shadow starts with raise his axe making a full spin, knocking Pinkie back. Then he charges at Pinkie, dealing three heavy blows. He then plants the axe on the ground. Using the axe as a support, Shadow lunges at Pinkie, kicking her in her head. He then pulls the axe out and makes 3 quickly yet vicious stabs with the end of the axe and then a sweeping swipe. And he finished the whole combo with a good old chaos blast. PP collapsed.

PP:" Ugh... Maybe I partied to hard.."

Shadow sneered." A great fighter. Yet still no match for the ultimate knight!" Shadow turned around and is ready to leave but he heard a familiar sound of robots, he looked back and saw eggpawns approaching PP...

(Shadow's pov)

Well, looks like the doctor also made through. I must get out of here and tell the rest of the team. Just I am about to turned around, pain shot through my head. My brain displayed the image I hate and feared most:

* * *

(Space ARK)

I was running with Maria again, through the Space Colony ARK. I ran into the escape pod." Come in quickly! Maria!"

Then the I heard the fatal gun shot and Maria died in a pool of blood.

Though dying Maria smiled and said " _Shadow I beg of you, please do it for me... for a better future! For all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy... Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. that's the reason why you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."_

"MARIA! NO!" I screamed. I charged at the door yet it was locked.

Maria had a fearful expression on her face:" Shadow... Bring hope to humanity!" Then I blasted onto Earth.

* * *

I shivered from that memory. I looked at that pink pony again. At that moment, she looked so much like to Maria. They even have the same expression... I must protect her!

(PP's pov)

What are these things? They are just chunks of cold metal. No motion, heartless. They point their tube thingy at me. I don't know what they are, but they are deadly for sure. I gulped and whimpered. I saw the tubes started to glow. I shivered and closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle.

Then I heard metal being sliced to pieces.

I opened my eyes and I saw the hedgehog I fought earlier tearing all the metal things into pieces. Huh? Why is he fighting against them? A minute ago he was trying to get rid of me, now he is... saving me?

He turned around." Are you ok...?"

" Pinkie Pie. And I am."

"Good." He turned and faced those machines." I won't let you touch her! **Decimate! Dragon Talon!** " He stormed at the machines and tearing them to pieces.

" Come on Pinkie. We need to go! They will be here soon!"

" I can't! I twisted my hoof!"

He thought for a second. then he sheathed his axe(?) and I scooped me up bridal style. I gasped and blushed. He didn't notice it. " They won't lay a finger on you!" then he took off at incredible speed.

All along the road, we were dodging and weaving lasers and bullets. Then, we met a big problem: there is a big drop ahead!

(no pov)

PP:" Damn it! Road ended"

Shadow:" No problem and grab my arm!" he planted his axe firmly into the side of the gorge.

PP:" Oh no you don't plan to.."

Shadow:" Heck yes! grab on tight!" He jumped off the edge with PP and used the axe to slow down the descent.

PP:" Um..."

Shadow:" The name is Shadow. What's the problem?"

PP:" There are eels living in the holes of this gorge!"

Shadow:" S**t!" Shadow used his axe to steer and they safely slid to the bottom of the gorge.

PP:" WHEEEEE! That was fun! Let's do that again!"

Shadow:"..." Then he saw a robot pushing a big boulder down the hill.

Shadow:"Pinkie! Look out!" But there is no way Pinkie could get out of the way.

Shadow:" Ugh! **Mobian Guillotine !** " Shadow leaps into the air and using part of his own health, transformed his axe into a colossal version and chops the boulder in half. He collapsed in pain.

PP:" Mister! Are you ok?"

Shadow:" I... am..." Pinkie Pie thought for a second and flung Shadow onto her back.

Shadow:" What are you doing?"

PP:" I have medical kits at my place!"

Shadow:" But I did nothing! Apart from saving you which is part of my code of honor!"

PP:" My dear Shady, what seems to be a code to you isn't to me. And this is my way of repaying!"

(Later night time)(no pov)

Shadow is lying in PP's bed.

PP:" There! You should be better now!"

Shadow:" Thank you very much! What can I do to repay you?"

PP:" Well... you don't really need to... But, what you can do is to guard me. I am afraid those things might attack me again..."

Shadow:" My pleasure!" Then he heard a snore. He turned and Pinkie Pie is fast asleep. He stared at her, he then smiled and looked out of the window and whispered softly to the moon" Maria...I think I found my happiness... Thank you for blessing me..."

* * *

And 4 pair done! Caution, next one will be Fluttershy x my oc so skip the next chapter if you hate my OC!

thank you!

Review, fav and follow will be greatly appreciated!

Sivir over and out!


	8. ch2:Sivir and Fluttershy part

Warning! If you hate my OC, ignore this chapter!

Thank you!

I am happy to present you-

Sivir x Fluttershy!

* * *

(Sivir and Fluttershy part)(No pov)

We now see Sivir running on the dirt tracks for hours. He then finally stopped.

Sivir:"Looks like I have finally lost them. Now I just need to..." He was cut off in mid sentence by a roar.

FS:"YOU BIG MEANIE! GET YOU FLANK OVER HERE!"

Sivir:"...On second thought, maybe I am not out of the woods yet." Just then, Fluttershy skidded to a stop in front of him, eyes still on fire.

"Um... What can I do for you, mistress?" Sivir said shakily.

"Well, what you can do for me is GET YOUR FALNK BACK TO PONYVILLE AND HEAL MY CHOIR AND GO TO JAIL!" Fluttershy roared out.

"Erm... calm down mistress..." But FS just keeps on shouting.

"YOU LITTLE FILTHY PIN CUSHION! WHAT ON EQUESTRIA DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! JUST COME DOWN FROM A BLACK HOLE IN THE SKY, TRASHING THE CELEBRATION PREPERATION WE DID FOR DAYS, HURTING A LOT OF INNOCENT PONIES AND OTHER ANIMALS AND JUST WALK AWAY WITH IT? WHERE THE HECK ARE YOUR MANNERS? OH, WAIT. JUDGING BY WHAT YOU DID, YOU PROBABLY IS JUST A BEAST, AND SO IS YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!" Sivir froze at the word "family".

" **What did you say?** " Sivir said in multi voice darkly. Fluttershy suddenly trembled at Sivir's voice. "I said your family..."

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY DARES TO INSULT MY FAMILY! THEY MIGHT INSULT ME, BUT NEVER TO MY FAMILY! THEY SAVED A WHOLE COUNTRY! AND I AM PROUD OF BEING PART OF IT! I MUST DEFEND THE HONOR OF MY FAMILY! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!" Sivir brought down his cross blades.

"ok. If I have to fight for my cute little creatures...I WILL!" FS readied her... animals?

(Insert music Octivia stage theme)

"They... will fear the desert..." Sivir said darkly.

"My lttle friends, I need your assistance!" Fluttershy summoned a horde of her animals, and charged at Sivir.

"Even if I have to fight a whole army... I will do it to defend my family and its honor!" Sivir readied his cross blades and sprung into action, throwing his cross blades at all directions. The animals close formation made it perfect for the cross blades ricochet property for it continously bounces back and forth between the animals, hrting them continously.

"My friends, spread out and you will be fine! Mr. Bear, please kindly stand at the front and block the crossblades!" The bear obliged and caught the blades and threw them back at Sivir. Sivir caught the blades with ease.

"Time to go full ranged!" Sivir transforms his cross blades into arrow like shards and start to fire them at the bear. The arrows though did little damage to the bear, but overtime it started to tire the bear out.

"Mr. Bear hang on! Tank! Please cling on to Mr. Bear!" The bear now uses the turtle's shell as a shield to block the incoming attacks. "Winona! Angel! Attack him!" The dog and the bunny charged forward and tackled Sivir to the ground. The dog started to bite Sivir and the bunny is...doing karate? Or kungfu punches and kicks at Sivir? Sivir gritted his teeth in pain.

"Friends! Now's our chance! **Charge! Stampede!** " Fluttershy rallies her allies granting them movement speed unleashed a barrage of animal stampede and approached Sivir at an alarming speed.

"I have to be on my feet, otherwise I will get swamped! Time to do this the hard way!" Sivir fixed his cross blades to his hand like the Russian Rectal Ravagers and finally maneged to push angel and Wiona off. He turned and faced the raging horde of animals.

"I have no fear... and you can't tame the desert! **Sand Prison!** " Sivir creates a large area of slowing area, slowing and reduced the impact of the raging horde.

"To action! **The hunt is on!** " Sivir rallies his allies and grants himself a burst of movement speed and agility and charged straight at the bear. The bear tried to swat him away, but Sivir slashed vicously at the bear and finished the bear with a uppercut. The birds tried to peck Sivir's eyes, but Sivir used fury strike on top of his head, so the birds can not get close without getting hurt. The chimpanzees tossed boluders at Sivir, but Sivir deflected all of the boulders by spinning his blade creating a shield. Fluttershy was speechless.

"He was holding back for the whole time? No wonder he ran away. He didn't want to fight..." Then she saw her animals hurt yet not fatal." He even didn't kill the animals... he is actually quite kind..." Yet her rage still builds up seeing this sight. " I FIGHT FOR THEM!" Fluttershy screamed." **Fluttershy! It's time to be more assertive** **!** " Fluttershy became really assertive and is now willing to unleash her true potentional of a fighter. She suprised Sivir with a explosive punch that knocked Sivir aside.

"What the hell? She seems to enter a rage mode. Holly crap! She's coming my way!" Sivir tried to dodge, but FS caught up with him easily. First low kicking Sivir (Ow), follwed by a series of punches and kicks in the stomach, then 2 solid punches in the chest,knocking the wind out of Sivir. She then flipped Sivir into the air, then bend Sivir over her back, nearly breaking Sivir's spine. She ended with a solid uppercut to Sivir's face and bashed Sivir's skull from above. "And that's why you don't mess with the FLUTTERSHY!" Sivir weakly climbed up and started coughing up blood. It is obvious that he had broken a couple of ribs, for his chest is some what sinks in the middle. Fluttershy turned around and attempt to drag Sivir back. But she heard Sivir's mutter.

"I am so weak...I can't even defend my own family's honor, how can I defend Shurima and its honor? I am so sad and angry... I must be strong... must be strong... I can feel the rage in me... the rage... the rage...THE RAGE! THE RAGE IS UNLIMITTED!" Sivir suddenly opens his eyes, now blazing with fire. He raised himself up, and he ignited himself with flames of rage. He now looks like a ball of flames. He now gains fire aspect, and blew Fluttershy away with a fire blast. Fluttershy now trembled in fear.

"Who do you think you are? Just come here and call every single possible name you can find and then beat the crap out of somebody and expect to walk away with it? Now I will show you...THERE'S A REASON WHY THEY CALL ME THE ORDER OF THE SAND!"

(change music to vinyle scratch stage theme.)

Sivir blinks to Fluttershy, ann starts to spin with arms extended, severly cutting Fluttershy. She yelped in pain, for the wounds are burning.

" **Boomerang Blade!** " Sivir tosses his cross blade out and the cut through every thing in its path. Fluttershy maneged to dodge the main part of the blade, but still got cut.

"Now not so strong eh? Well, more to come! Take them all! **Sand** **Storm** **!** " Sivir creates a sand storm. Fluttershy got stuck inside the vortex. After the sand storm disappeared, she collapsed.

"No way..." She mumbled.

" **Shurimanian...** " Sivir was about to unleash his final attack, but he calmed down and his flames extinguished. "The order has been given!" he said, then he looked at the damage he did.

"What have I done..." he regreted. "Well better hurry and clean this mess up." He started to patch up the wounded animals. Some animals got swatted away so he had to find them...

(music stop)

(Sivir's pov)

Well, that was a tough battle I have had in years! Well, I did make quite a mess. So much for not hurting anybody. I felt quite bad for that mare actually. All she wanted to do was to save her animal friends, yet I hurt her so bad. The least I could do is to patch up her wound. Such kind creatures are quite rare these days...Speaking of which, where did those birds go? Ah found them! "There you go!" Now, back to that mare! Then I heard robotic sounds at the direction of that mare. Crap! Is the egghead here? Probably. I think those robots are just collecting animals. Wait... animals? Oh my god! That mare is going to be berserk! I better hurry!

(FS's pov)

Those meanies! I was just resting from that beating, and these things just start to snatch the animals that hedgehog healed. I tried to save my friends, but they just simply swatted me away. I seemed to be getting on their nerves, for once they captured all of the animals, on of them pointed a drill at me. It wants to kill me! I am so scared that my legs buckled so I can't run. The drill starts to spin. My life flashed by as the drill closed in. I just hope some miracle could happen right now. He trusts the drill at me. I waited for the impact.

Nothing happened.

I heard familiar grunting sounds. I opened my eyes and there he was!

That sand colored hedgehog again... He barged himself between the drill and me. I could here the drill going through flesh. Blood splattered everywhere. Yet he is still standing.

The machine even seems to be shocked by the hedgehog, for it retracted the drill. The hedgehog is still standing. I could now see how bad the wound was-It drilled right through the hedgehog's body! Yet he is still standing. He stood there, fumbling around his neck, and took out a lock and put his hands on the chain.

(Insert music Nightmare Rarity boss battle music)

"You know... you just made the biggest mistake in your existence-you dare to hurt someone I cared while I am here! Prepare for your end. **BEHOLD, MY UNLEASHED TRUE POWER!** " He suddenly broke the chain of the lock. Slowly, he then curled into a trembling spike ball. I suddenly realized that the landscape is changing into a desert, and a slight breeze stirred up a sand storm. He suddenly blinked to the machine and uncurled himself, unleashing a huge explosion. I coughed and waited for the dust to settle and gasped at what I saw. The hedgehog changed! You could still tell that he is the same, but his appearance changed dramatically: He lost his pupils. His eyes are now just blank white spaces. His quills spiked upwards. Most scarring thing is his skin cracked, like a broken vase, but some thing is still holding the pieces together and white light shine through the cracks. He stared at the machine.

"In the name of Shurima, thou must be executed! **Shurimanian Execution!** " He throws out a barrage of cross blades, not missing a single one of them. He then dashes forward, furiously striking the robot repeatedly, until the case shatters. He then back flips a few times, each time throwing out a shuriken and increasing in size every time he does it. He then slams down the cross blades and the blades rotate in the ground that strikes and passes through the robot and returning a second later. He them forges both of the cross blades into one and leaped into the air so high that I can't even see. He returned, bringing down a huge version of his cross blade onto the robot. Finally, he separated his cross blades into 8 arrows and nailed the robot to a nearby rock. he turned around and looked at me as the robot exploded into pieces. I shivered in fear.

(music stop)

"There is no need to fear me, mistress." He suddenly reverted back to normal. "For I can't cause any harm...for now..." He suddenly collapsed and erupted into a fountain of blood...

(no pov)

FS:"SIR!" she rushed towards Sivir.

"OMG! What happened! Sir! You are hurt! Let me take care of you." She grabbed hold of Sivir and rushed to her cottage.

"Ok, heart rate is not normal! CPR 1! 2! 3!" After many attempts, Fluttershy finally managed to get Sivir's heart rate back to normal.

"Next, sew the injuries" With amazing speed and precision, Fluttershy sealed of the wounded artery.

"Next, air way..." She blushed at the idea of kiss of life. But she didn't care about that at the time. She immediately pressed her lips to his and provided him with fresh supply of air.

"Finally, blood loss... I don't have blood packs..." She suddenly had an idea.

"Angel, I need you to get me a fruit knife, a tube with a syringe needle, and a funnel!" Her bunny froze in horror as it guessed what she want to do.

"Angel, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. Now get the stuff!" her bunny got everything ready.

"Calm down FS. Calm down." She attached the funnel to one end of the tube and pinched the needle into Sivir's arm. She then sliced her own hoof and let her blood drip down the funnel and into Sivir. Every time a clot forms, she would slice it open again. She kept gritting her teeth in pain for half an hour. Half an hour later, she grew pale but Sivir got his colour. She sighed in relief, she sealed her wound and drifted into unconscious next to her bed.

(A couple of hours later that night.)(no pov)

Sivir blinked his eyes a couple of times." Ow... Maybe I shouldn't unleash myself that often." he then looked next to him and saw Fluttershy sleeping "But this time, totally worth it!"

He tried to get off the bed without alarming FS but she still woke up." Sir what are you doing! Your wounds are still fresh!"

"Mistress, I am sorry but I heal faster if I meditate."

"Oops, sorry."

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Sivir Shurima. But you can just call me Sivir."

"And I am Fluttershy."

"Miss Fluttershy, why is there a cut on your hoof?"

"Oh...um... nothing."

Sivir thought for a couple of seconds and then froze."Oh you didn't..."

"Yes I did cut myself and lose one third of my blood to save you."

"But mistress, you don't need to do this."

"Sivir, you saved my life, and I hate to watch somebody hurt."

"Fine...Mistress, What can I do to repay you?"

"Oh, nothing. It's my pleasure."

"Hmm..." Sivir thought for a second. "Very well mistress, I think you should go to bed now."

"But..."

"Mistress, you have to. You are not as tough as I am... Please, get some rest. I will stay guard."

"Thank you Sivir." With that Fluttershy fell asleep in seconds.

Sivir smiled. He opened the window and muttered to himself." I, Sivir Shurima the hedgehog, tonight, witnessed by the moon, vow that I will protect Flttershy until my last drop of blood runs dry. If I didn't keep the vow, I am willing to sacrifice all I have, including my life! Here I vow as the knight of the sand!" He smiled and looked at Fluttershy."I think I found a way to repay you, my dearest Fluttershy..."

* * *

And nailed it! 5 pairs done! And finally, next time the final grand pair...

(drum roll)

Rainbow dash and Sonic!

Please review, fav and follow!

Thanks you!

Sivir, over and out!


	9. ch2: Sonic Rainbow Dash part

Hey there, It's Sivir! I am happy to present to you the final pairing

(drum roll)

 _ **Sonic x Rainbow Dash!**_

* * *

(With Rainbow dash and Sonic)

We now see Sonic on a grinding rail, grinding as fast as he can.

"Too easy! I lost them easily! Piece of cake!" Then, due to he is always running and master of the wind, he noticed there's been a slight change of wind near him. He looked behind and sees a cyan Pegasus on his tail.

"What the! Is somebody actually keeping up with me?" Sonic said out loud.

"Hey you pin cushion! Who the hell are you? I have never seen anypony THAT fast!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"What you see is what you get! Sonic's the name, and speed is my game!" Sonic flashed his trade mark thumbs up and smile before stopping." I am the fastest thing alive!"

"Are you sure? Cause I am the fastest flyer of Equestria! I am pretty sure I am faster than you."

"I am a hundred percent sure I am faster!"

"Tell you what, the only way to settle it is a race!"

"I know, but not today, and can you stop chasing me?" Sonic asked nicely.

"Not a chance! You must be responsible for what you did! And I promised my friends I will bring you back!"Rainbow Dash refused.

"Well, I am not coming with you." Sonic tightened his grip on his sword and shield.

"Then I will have to fight you and defeat you and drag you back!" RD flared up.

"Sounds good to me!" They got into a fighting stance.

(Insert music cloudsdale fighting theme song by RC88)

Sonic brought down his sword and shield and beat the sword on the shield 3 times. He suddenly changed. This moment he suddenly became calm and composed. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her eyes. She saw a little whirl wind gathering around Sonic. Sonic said calmly:" Before, I only I have the wind by me. Now I also have you with me, Caliburn. Do you stand with me Caliburn?" "Always at your service, Sir Sonic." The sword replied. "Good." Sonic said. Before pointing the sword and Rainbow Dash:" Death is like the wind...Always, by my side..." Rainbow Dash chilled by his word.

"Think you can scare me with your words? Not a chance! Take this, you blue haired creep!" Rainbow Dash flew up into the air brought down a lightning cloud and started bucking. "Face the wind!" Sonic slashed the ground around him creating a wind wall that blocks projectiles from all directions for a few seconds.

"No way... How could this happen? How did you do that?" Rainbow dashed asked in awe.

"Simple, I can control the wind. I can even strike you directly with the wind." Sonic replied with a smile.

"Hit me? With the wind? Are you joking? That's nonsense." Rainbow Dash snorted at the prospect of hit by the wind.

"Well, Let's continue! **Ton!** " Sonic strikes Rainbow dash the first time with the steel tempest.

"Ouch, you will pay for this!" Rainbow charged at Sonic with a jab, Sonic easily blocked it with his shield.

" **Hasagi!** " Sonic landed his steel tempest for the second time. Something happened, Sonic's whirl wind intensifies.

"What the hell is that?" Rainbow Dash said.

"You've been wondering for pretty long about it! Take it! **Steel Tempest!** " To RD's amazement, Sonic fired a whirl wind from his slash.

"Come on, it's just wind, it couldn't hurt..." Before even finished sentence, she screamed out in pain. She felt as if she is going to be torn apart by the wind.

"Steel tempest... Is the wind becomes as strong as steel... and you dare to take it head on?" Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up! Here I come!" Rainbow Dash's face burned with rage. "Take this **! Rainbow** **assault!** " Rainbow Dash kicked Sonic into the air and unleashed a barrage of punches. Sonic staggered backwards and winced in pain. But he is still smiling.'

"Now that's getting interesting!" Sonic suddenly said in a hollow sound:" Follow the wind...but watch your back..." They are trading blow by blow. But finally, RD finally managed to get rid of Sonic's shield. She laughed in triumph.

"Now let's see what you are made of without that turtle shell!" She was mystified because Sonic was also laughing." Why are laughing? Are you insane?"

"No, I am not insane. It's just your foolishness. I am actually more dangerous without the shield. The weight of it weighs me down." Sonic laughed.

"No way! Well, time for my secret weapon!" She flew into the air.

"What now?" Sonic watched her speeding up.

"Come on Rainbow you can do this." A mach cone appeared at her head. "Take this Sonic! Sonic Rainboom!" For the first time, Sonic stopped smiling and seriousness filled his face.

"Boom!" The rainbow colored ring exploded, engulfing everything. Rainbow Dash smiled. Surely, he can't survive that?

Then she froze in shock and horror.

In the pit where she landed her sonic rainboom, a shadow stood among the smoke. It was Sonic. Though his armor is now battered, but he still stood there, eyes filled with determination.

RD was speechless. Nobody could survive a rainboom. Yet he did.

"How..." she croaked.

"I've been through a lot worse." Sonic replied. "You know, I could have ended everything earlier before we even start to fight."

RD suddenly felt a surge of anger. All of that, and he was just toying around with her?

"Prove it."

"If you insist." Sonic closed his eyes and sheathed his sword. A second later, he opened his eyes and whipped out his sword and cried:" It's just death! Feel the wind! **Last Breath! Sorye!"** Sonic suddenly blinks to RD, sweeping his blade from side to side to slash her, then slashed her from bottom to top, knock her up a bit, then slammed her onto the ground with all his might. Rainbow dash collapsed at the unbearable amount of pain it delivered.

(music stop)

"How could this happen.." RD muttered before black out.

"Good fight. Skilled fighter, yet impatience caused her to tire out quickly." Sonic turned away and disappeared in a blue blur.'

(Hours later that night.)(Rainbow dash's pov)

Ouch. That hedgehog is strong! He isn't kidding, he could finish everything before every thing even started! Now I am lost. I am now in the wild and I am too hurt to fly. Oh, there is a cave! I could get in I sleep! I made myself comfortable. Just then I heard a loud roar in the cave. I am petrified by the roar. I turned around and yep there is my worst fear-a dragon! It snatched my tail before I could run away. "You pesky pony dare to disturb my sleep?" "I am sorry sir, I am leaving now!" "Unfortunately for you, I am in a bad mood right now. I am going to have you as a snack!" "HELP!" I cried out as loud as I could...

(Sonic's pov)

I suddenly feel a spasm of pain in my heart. Why is that? No idea. I can't stop thinking about the mare I fought earlier today. She's actually similar to me. Apart from no dark side of herself. We both love speed, and as free as the wind and all have a strong sense of right and wrong. Wait what's that sound? It sounds like a dragon to me! Oh no! She's still out there. I hurried towards the roar, and there my worst fear came true: She is running around a dragon trying to outrun it. But the dragon finally landed a punch and punched her to the ground. From his movements he is going to crush her! I must hurry!

(RD's pov)

I watched the giant foot descend upon me. I crouched and shivered in fear. There is no way I could survive this. At the last moments of my life, the people I cared for flashed by. My friends, scootaloo, and him...

That hedgehog...

Have I developed feelings for him? He is like me... And he gives people a feeling of being secured. We both love speed down to our bones. I.. am now sure I am in love with him. I sighed. Too bad I didn't confess to him. It's not everyday I could find my special pony or person. The foot now has almost touched me. I wept and closed my eyes.

Goodbye Sonic. If we have after life, I hope we could become lovers.

"Clash!" I heard sound of metal clashing together.

The foot never hit me.

I opened my eyes and I blue hedgehog is in front of me.

Sonic... He came and saved me!

Suddenly he kicked me out of the way, I was wondering why he did that. Then I heard his sword broken into pieces. I watched in horror as he got stamped.

"Sonic!" I am now really crying out loud. The dragon removed his foot, and there lay my fallen knight.

I rushed to Sonic, pulling him into my arms and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Muhahaha! How does it feel to have the ones you cared crushed!" The dragon laughed. I didn't reply.

Then I felt Sonic move in my embrace.

"Sonic! You are alive?" "Sh.. My dearest. I am not dead yet. It takes a lot more than that to kill me." He climbed up and picked up now broken Caliburn and shield.

"What are you still going to fight with that broken sword? Pathetic!" The dragon boomed." You don't understand... **What is broken, can be reforged! Blade of the wind!** " To my amazement, the sword slowly repaired itself and it actually grew bigger than before and changed its color to gold. Sonic now is in fully plated armor. He sighed in satisfaction.

"Now... I am awaken...No holding back now! Time to end all of this! **Butcher! Broken Wings! Wind Slash! Steel Tempest! Last whisper!"** Sonic first emits a battle cry that is so ferocious that it damages enemies, then he followed with a heavy sword and shield attack. He then forward rolls, unleashing a series lighting fast slashes. The dragon staggered. He then charges his blade side step the dragon and hacks the dragon, then doing the same to the other direction, finally back flips into the air and slams the sword down onto the dragon. The dragon howled in pain. Sonic then fired a whirl wind and then used the same ability he used on me on the dragon. The dragon wailed and collapsed. But its still not dead.

"You are done for! **Mobian Justice!** " Sonic charges his blade so that it is glowing like the sun. He then attempts to stab the dragon. But the dragon rolled out of the way and sword is now planted on the ground.

"You missed!" the dragon taunted. "That's supposed to happen!" Sonic smiled. Then I heard a rumbling sound from the sky and the ground starts to shake.

"What the heck?" I shouted. Suddenly, a huge sword slammed through the cave roof and nailed the dragon to the ground. After the smoke cleared, I saw Sonic standing on the sword and gazing into the horizon as if this is his kingdom.

(no pov)

RD:" Sonic! Thank Celestia you are alive!"

Sonic:" Dashie, looks like I came just on time." Rainbow Dash crashed into Sonic's arms.

"Where is your house? I will take you back."

"Actually, it's up there!"

"On a cloud? Ok you got it!"

(Later in RD's house)

RD:" Sonic, I have something to tell you." She starts to blush.

Sonic:" What is it?"

RD:" Sonic... I... Love you!" she blurted out.

Sonic:"Wha..."

RD:" You and I are really similar. We all love speed. And we are as free as wind, loyal to nothing but to what we believe in and our friends. And you saved me..." She muttered, then she attempted to run out of the room. But before she could get to the door, Sonic blocked her way.

Sonic:" Rainbow , I could say the same to you. I love you Rainbow Dash."

RD now in tears of joy:" Really Sonic! You are willing to be my boyfriend?"

Sonic smiled and replied:" Yes."

They kissed softly...

* * *

And boomshakalaka! All pairings are done! Finally, I could get on with the main plot!

Review, fav and follow please

Thank you!

Sivir, over and out!


	10. ch3:keeper of the hammer and darkness

(With the mane 6)

The next day the mane six met at the town hall.

All:"Girls, I have got important things to say!"

All:"I've got the alien at my place!" The 6 were surprised by the synchronization.

"Um, how about we all get our aliens and meet back here?" Twilight asked.

They nodded in agreement and go and fetched their Mobian.

"Sugahcubes, this is mah newest friend, Knuckles! He is real strong, even stronger than me!" Said AJ

"Hello. I am Knuckles the echinda. If you got a tough boulder or something you want to take down, just ask me." Kuckles introduced himself. "Also, I am the knight of power."

"This gentlehog is Silver. Darling, why don't you intrduce yourself?"

"Hello everybody. I am Silver de Lorean. I have abilities similar to unicorn magic. Also I am known as the knight of future." Silver finished with a bow.

"Everypony, this is Tails. He is really smart!" Twilight said

"Greetings! I am Miles Tails Prower. But you can just call me Tails. If you need a machine or something to be fixed, just say when?" Tails said cheerfuly.

"Tails, you don't have a title?" Asked Rarity.

"That's because my fighting style determined I can't be a knight."

"Ok, everypony, here is Shadie!" said PP in a high pitched tone.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog. The Ultimate knight." Shadow said coldly.

"Not a man of words, eh? Like big Mac." Said AJ

* * *

(Sweet apple Acers)

Big Mac:"Achoo! Nope!"

* * *

"Um...Every pony? This is Sivir..." whispered FS

"Good morning, mistresses. I am Sivir Shurima. But please do just call me Sivir. I can controll th earth. I am knight of the sand." Sivir bowed.

"Last but the coolest... I give you... Sonic the hedgehog! He is the only thing that's faster than me!" RD shouted.

"What you see is what you get! I am Sonic! I controll the wind so I am the knight of the wind!" Sonic grinned.

"Finally, here is the final member of our team Amy Rose!" Sonic said.

"Hello, I am Amy. Sorry for breaking everything. I promise that will not happen again. I am also previously the keeper of the hammer!"

"What do you mean previously?" Asked Fluttershy

"Oh, Sonic confiscated my hammer for breaking your stuff."

"Ah... I see."

"Ahem. Ok Sonic, what is your purpose of being here?"

(Lengthy explanation later)

"So you need those chaos emeralds to help you get back home?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes."

"Wow, Sonic! I know you are really cool, but you get to fight that Mr. Mcbaldynosehair and this just makes you 20% cooler!" Said RD

"Nope. I am way past cool." replied Sonic.

"Aw man, I wish I could join your team."

"You can if you want to." Tails chimed in." But remeber, Eggman is still really dangerous and you really lack of fire power."

"Tails, I am sure you can fix that right?" Said Sivir.

"I can, I just need to know her strength and weakness and specials."

"Ok, we can talk about that later. But first, the summer celebration is tonight! Can you guys help?" Asked TS.

"Sure thing. Sivir, you patch up the hole in the ground. Shadow, you help Pinkie with the decorations. Silver you should go and help Rarity with the costumes and dresses. Knuckles, I know you hate this, but you go and AJ with the , you help FS with the healing of her choir. Tails go and help Twilight with the quality check and I will go and do some weather controll. Understood?" The rest of the Sonic heros nodded.

"Sivir, you go first, you have to patch up the ground in order for everything else could happen!" Sonic said

"On it." Sivir patched up the hole with his earth moving ability.

"Ok, now everybody else, get to work! Try to get things done before tonight!" Shouted Tails. "Let's go!"

(After a couple of hours in the afternoon)

"We did team!" Sonic cheered, everything is now back to normal. The celebration preperations are finished.

"Erm, Tails? Can I have a word with you alone?" Asked RD

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?"

"Earlier the day, are you serious about me joining your freedom fighter?"

"I am serious. It's just bear in mind your life is always at risk if you join us." Tails said seriously.

"I will."

"First I need to take down your strength, weakness and any special talents." Tails takes out a note pad and a pen.

"Hmm. Strength... Extreme speed and agility and the ability to fly. Weaknesses... Low defenses and no combat training. Special... Does manipulate lightning count?"

Tails's eyes shone at the word lightning" It does! And I think I can finally use something that's been in my chest for years! Ok, from what I know, you are quick, so that means your fighting style is to be quick... I would recommend a knight and assassin hybrid."

"Erm... What are you talking about?"

"Sorry. Sivir can explain this better than I do. Sivir! Can you explain the classes to RD?"

"Yes. Ok, RD. Classes determines and enhances ones strengths and protect ones weakness. For example, Knuckles is a warrior, who has incredibly high defense, but is low on attack and mobility. There is the knight class which has a medium defense medium attack and high speed, the hedgehogs are all examples of knights. Knights also has a medium range of attack. There is the sniper. Its job is to dish out damage from out far or create friendly structures and support fire power. Tails is a perfect model of a sniper. Then there is assassin. Assassins rely on high speed and high damage. But their weakness is low defense. Amy Rose now is an example. Then it is the support. The support, can grant teammates powerful buffs and powerful zone control abilities and sometimes heal teammates. Finally there are the mages and summoners. Mages provide heavy zone attacks and summoners can summon powerful beings to aid allies in a battle."

"Hold on, then your team doesn't have all the classes right?"

"Not quite. You see, we also developed a hybrid system. Hybrid basically combines two classes. For example, Silver is a hybrid of support and knight. That's why he has control abilities yet he still fights in melee. Shadow is a hybrid of assassin and knight. That explains the high damage."

"Hmm...Is Sonic a hybrid?"

"He is. He is a hybrid of knight and warrior. Strangely, the warrior didn't slow him down. Now, which classes do you want to pick?" Sivir asked.

"Knight and assassin."

"Ok then. Tails will make you your kit. But right now, I need to prepare you for combat training. Tails, a combat room please."

"Coming right up!" Tails creates a mini force field" Also, I already got Rainbow Dash's first weapon already!" Tails handed RD 2 pairs of gloves with a lightning symbol on it.

"What are these?"

"They are called thunder claps! They send an electric shock at your opponent you hit. It should stun them! You could also fire short electric beams, but you have to be careful, because they run out of energy and need to cool down!"

"Thanks Tails!" Rainbow said cheerfully.

"No prob. I will do everything for Sonic's girlfriend!" Tails said with a grin. Rainbow Dash's dace immediately turned red. Sivir is trying to hold back a laugh. They entered the force field.

"So how do we start?"

"The best way of training is through combat. Just give me what you've got!" Sivir readied himself.

"Here I come!" Rainbow Dash charged at Sivir with a mad punch, but Sivir intercepted the flying fist and caught her arm and wrenched her into an arm lock. He released her after a few seconds and tossed her away. RD sprang back up again.

"Rainbow. You should use your strengths. For example, use your thunder claps to try to cc your opponent and then follow up with buck with your hind legs! Keep trying!" Sivir shouted. Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth and charged at Sivir again...

(1 and a half hours later)

"Good, you seemed to have mastered the fighting skills. Next, it is co operation. With this, I invited Shadow to help." The black hedgehog nodded at RD. "Your main role is to try to cc me and create opportunity for him to attack me! Now, use your rainbow assault!" Rainbow Dash aimed her barrage of punches and kicks at Sivir but all missed.

"Again!"

"Again!"

"Again!"

(half an hour later)

"Finally! you did it RD!" Sivir smiled. RD laughed at her success. Even Shadow was impressed by her rainbow assault. "This is ridiculous! Her rainbow assault can create a 10 second stun if all hit! This could turn the tides in a mission!" "Well, thanks Shadow for your help!" "Sivir!" Tails shouted! "I made her kit!" Tails came in with a set of armor. Colored in light blue, the armor crackled with electricity. "Wow! Tails this looks awesome! Care to explain?" Exclaimed RD. "Sure! It is actually really simple, with these on, if somebody attacks you, they take damage and stunned as well!" "Aw yes! " Rainbow punched the air. "By the way, where is my weapon? I can't wait to see it! It is pretty cool right?" RD ran around Tails like a tornado. "Hehe. You and Sonic sure make a good pair." RD stopped and tripped over herself. "Any way, here are your weapons!" Tails took out a shield with RD's cutie mark and a war hammer. The hammer has a gold color and in the middle is a gem stone that makes the hammer filled with life of electricity. "Let me introduce you to the Thor hammer!(I just have to) With that, you can channel your connection with the thunder and lightning easily! You also gain 4 new abilities!" Tails handed the hammer to RD. RD froze at the spot for one minute, trying to digest the information the hammer gave her.

"Well, what abilities did it give you!" Sivir asked

"Thunder renascence, Lightning judgment, Thuder's verdict and Lightning inferno" RD muttered.

"Use them on me." Sivir braced himself.

" **Thunder renascence!** " Rainbow throws her hammer out, in a line, striking a few enemies and the hammer returns to her after and dealing more damage to enemy if the enemy was hit before.

" **Lightning Judgment!"** RD spins her hammer on top of her to block all attacks for 3 seconds and then she strikes back, stunning nearby enemies.

" **The verdict has been given! Thuder's verdict!** " Rainbow Dash spins her hammer and then leaps into the air and smacks the hammer down so hard that a fissure opens up and the enemies in that direction are knocked up and back over enormous distance.

" **Those who defy the Princess's will now face the inferno of the gods! Lightning Inferno!"** RD creates a lightning field around her for 30 seconds, enemies inside will take damage every single second and slowed and silenced. If enemies remained in the field after 30 seconds will take extra damage and stunned. However this ability will harm Rainbow Dash too.

"Wow, RD! Amazing move set there! If used and chained properly, it could be a decisive in battle!" Sivir said happily, though sometimes still slurring because of the electric shock.

"RD, Sivir! The festival is about to start!" Tails shouted. "Just a second! RD you are now officially the keeper of the hammer! But remember the ultimate rule of the freedom fighter: Leave no men behind!" "Understood!" The two hurried towards the town hall.

(later at the town hall)

Mayor mare:" I will now welcome princess Celestia!" The curtains were drawn but the princess was nowhere to be seen! Only a dark blue mist...

"What the hell is that!"

"Ah...Finally! I am free! Now I, the nightmare moon shall rule equestria in darkness! With this, I can control the sun!" The dark blue alicorn appeared with a golden object in its hoof.

Sivir froze in shock.

In the Nightmare Moon's hoof, is the long lost relic of Shurima...

The Solar disc...

This thing, is the murderer and the destroyer of Shurima...right in front of his eyes...

* * *

Yes! Finally I can get on with the plot! You see that's why I told ya to read the lore of Sivir!

Review, fav and follow pls.

Thanks!

Sivir, over and out!


	11. ch4: The hunt is on, heros unite

"With these, I will be invincible!" The nightmare moon cackled.

"Who are you!" The mayor mare asked.

"What, thou forgot me after I didn't rule you for 1000 years?"

"I know! You are the nightmare moon! You were banished to the moon a thousand years ago by princess Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle shouted out loud.

"I see, some subjects still remember me." Nightmare smiled

Sonic placed a hand on Sivir's trembling shoulder and asked "Is she..."

Sivir nodded. "Positive. Dark lunar blue, that attitude and that laugh. She also has the scar wounded her at her wing."

Sonic:" Do you have to.."

Sivir:" She murdered half of my nations population, nearly all of my family and me. I have to" Sivir clenched his fist.

"Ok, go on bro." Sivir nodded and he is just about to jump up the stage but Sonic pulled him

"What!"

"Just for you to know. If you need help, we will always be here." Sonic said seriously. Sivir looked around and saw the freedom fighters including Rainbow Dash nodded with a serious face. Sivir felt tears about to fall:" Thanks guys." He turned around "But don't interfere after I fall. I want this to be fair square." The FF nodded in agreement. Sivir took a deep breath" Here I go!" He leapt onto the stage.

(Insert Dark Generosity by Delta Brony. Do listen to this cause this is epic)

Nightmare Moon was still laughing when she heard footsteps approaching from behind "Halt! Who goes there!"

"Don't you remember me, Nightmare. We met years ago...The last time we meet, we had quite a fight. Does your wound under your wing still stings?" Sivir said softly.

"Who are you?" Nightmare Moon shivered at his voice.

"Take a closer look at me Nightmare. FOR THIS IS YOUR LAST!" Sivir now bellowed as he showed himself from the darkness. Nightmare moon took a closer look at Sivir, she then bared her teeth and let out a fearful snarl, yet her body is shaking uncontrollably. "Sivir Shurima... You again. Thou wounded me years ago. This time, this place is thy grave!"

"I chased you out of Shurima! Across the desert! Through Camlot! Beneath Metropolis and yet you still escaped with the solar disc! Now, by pure chance I am in your world, I meet you again. This time, I will get the solar disc back, and slay you for all the guilt you committed! Thou are a harbinger of destruction! Thou are an cold blooded murderer! I will do justice for all the fallen of Shurima!" Sivir roared and brings down his blades.

"Sivir, I can swat you away once. I can do that again!" Nightmare Moon stamped her hoof.

"Take it outside!"

"As you wish!" The two leapt outside.

"Face the wrath of the sand!" Sivir charged at NM with a wild punch. NM didn't expect it and got instantly hit. Blood and saliva spewed from her mouth.

"I see you have improved. But can you take this?" NM fired a barrage of magic missiles at Sivir. Sivir, to NM's surprise, didn't block. Instead he charged forward, swimming through the missiles like a snake and gave her a left hook and a right hook, followed up with a upper cut. NM staggered back.

"Grr... Looks like I need to show the full power of mine! Take this! **Pain of the fallen**!" NM casts a spell that changes the ground so that it damages the enemies. Sivir did his best to dodge, yet after one second his breath is visibly more labored.

NM suddenly fired a magic bolt at the Mane 6. Sivir was forced to take the damage.

"Foolish child! You stand no chance against me! **Constrict! Eternal Night!** " NM binds Sivir with magic and covered him with a corrosive substance. Sivir howled in pain. After the substance disappears. Sivir looks a lot more battered. Someone up close could see he has smoke around him. This is because he already used his rage form yet he didn't stand a chance.

"Any last words?" NM taunted.

"Yes..." Sivir staggered and looked back at the FF. "That's one for the team!" Sivir shouted, blinked in front of NM. " **Behold my unleashed power!** " Sivir breaks his lock and unleashed his ultimate power.

NM:"Now that's new!" However Sivir said nothing. He simply attacked like a mad man at NM. NM tried to block and dodge the attacks but failed she got repeatedly punched, kicked and slashed.

NM" How can you ignore your own defense!" "I am invincible under this! NOW DIE! **SHURIMANIAN EXECUTION!"** Sivir performed his ultimate move. Creating a huge cover of smoke. Everypony smiled at this. Surely nothing could survive that! Sivir collapsed because he is drained from energy.

They were wrong.

An evil laugh came out of the smoke.

Sivir's eyes widened "How did you survive that!"

"Simple! What you did harm is the body which I took control of. I can't be harmed apart from 6 artifacts! Now I am off to destroy them!" NM teleported away.

The FF gathered around Sivir.

Sonic:" Tails! Rarity! Quick heal him!"

Sivir:" Sonic... dig up things... about 6 artifacts in this... world... It's our ...only chance..." He passed out.

"Sivir? SIVIR!" Sonic yelled.

"Mr. Sonic I think I have an idea what those artifacts are..." TS said.

"What are they?"

"They are called the elements of harmony. They were used by the princess to confine NM thousands of years ago."

"Where are they?"

"Last known position is the Everfree Forest."

"Then Let's move!" Sonic was about to run, but Twilight placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"Mr. Sonic? I..no. Me and my friends have a request..." Twilight said

"What will it be?"

The mane 5 looked at each other and took a deep breath.

"We would like to join the Freedom Fighters."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I am really busy recently

Sivir over and out


	12. ch5: journey to the castle part 1

"Twilight, now is not the time. Right now, we need to find the elements of harmony before NM destroys them!" Sonic said.

"I know. It's just...bear in mind, we would like to fight with you and your friends." Twilight said.

"All right, team! Move out!" Sonic clapped and everyone nodded. However, someone coughed and stopped him.

"Sonic...I want to come too." Sivir said weakly.

"But Sivir, you are hurt. NM is too dangerous. You might get killed."

"Since when we aren't risking our lives? I mean I could just be a support, if that makes you happy." Sivir said.

"...All right. Come along." Sonic said.

"Great!" Sivir's eyes suddenly regained fire. "Let's go! **The hunt is on!** " Suddenly, gushes of winds appeared at everyone's feet.

"What in darnation is that?" AJ exclaimed.

"It is Sivir's ability. It greatly increases your speed. Now let's hurry!" Knux answered. Then the FF and Mane 6 ran off.

(Later in the everfree forest.)

"Christ, this place is huge!" Tails exclaimed.

"Stick together boys and take it slow! We will get lost if we are not careful!" Silver shouted.

(2 minutes later)

"DAMN IT! WE ARE LOST!" Knuckles raged.

"Knuckles, can you stop raging and think of a solution?" Shadow said.

"MY SOLUTION DOESN'T WORK THIS TIME! SOMETHING IN THE WAY? PUNCH IT! NEED TO CLIMB A CLIFF? PUNCH IT! FALLING DOWN A TRAP? PUNCH IT! PUNCHING NOT WORKING FOR SOME REASON? PUNCH MORE! BUT THIS TIME, I AM IN A MAZE! NO MATTER HOW HARD I PUNCH, I CAN'T PUNCH MY WAY OUT!" Knuckles furiously punched the ground. Suddenly the ground starts to shake.

"What the heck?" Sivir asked.

"Looks like, we have been standing near a cliff..."Tails said.

"...and Knuckles' punch dislodged it!" TS screamed as the giant boulder started to slide downhill. The Mane 6 minus FS and RD started to slide down.

"Hang in there every pony!" RD managed to lift PP off the boulder. FS caught Rarity's tail. AJ bit onto a root sticking out of the ground and held herself in place. But TS kept sliding...

"Somepony help!"

"Sugah cube Ahm coming!" AJ extended her hoof and Twilight caught it.

"What do we do now?"

AJ looked up and her eyes lit up." Listen up Twilight. Ahm gonna let go. But I promise ya, ya will fine!"

"What?... Ok..." Twilight closed her eyes and let go. She was immediately caught by FS and RD.

"Phew. Thanks everypony!"

"Thank you so much RD and FS!" Tails rushed over to RD and FS to thank them. However he then immediately rushed to TS. "Are you all right my dear? I am so sorry I wasn't there! Are you hurt my love?" Tails frantically instantly constructed a bunch of med bots.

"It's ok, Tails. I am fine my dear." Twilight smiled, a blush formed across her face. RD noticed their little reunion.

"What? Wait a second...All of that blushing and muttering makes sense now... Good for you Twilight!" Rainbow cheered for her friend in her mind.

"Tails? Not now! We need to hurry! Let's go!" Sivir said.

"Ok!"

(minutes later)

"Twilight, how far are we from the elements?" Shadow asked.

"I am not sure... I think it might be another 2 hours or so."

"Take your time, Twilight. If we make a mistake, it will be a disaster." Sonic said.

"I am trying!"

Suddenly, they all heard a loud roar from ahead.

"Uh-Oh. This doesn't sound good..."

Then the creature showed itself.

"What the bloody is that!" Sivir cried out.

"Um...I believe it is called a manticore..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Guys? This manticore is blocking our way."

"Finally! My solution works now! Something in the way? PUNCH IT!" Knuckles charged at the manticore but the manticore swatted him away with its tail like nothing. " On second thought, maybe not."

"Here I come! **RAINBOW ASSAULT!** " RD unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the manticore. Though the move is still the same. But now, due to the training and her thunder claps, it had a completely different effect:

Every single hit now glittered in blue lightning strikes. Rainbow also learnt from Sivir how to improve the rainbow assault. Her punches and kicks now aims at more specifically weak spots of the manticore. The manticore now howled in pain and blue lightning crackled over its body, but it is still standing.

Rainbow hoisted her hammer and was about to attack it again, but Fluttershy finally screamed out aloud:" STOPP!"

"Fluttershy? What are you doing! Get out of the way!" RD said angrily.

"Wait." FS then turned to the manticore. Sivir's grip on his blade suddenly tightened. "What happened why are you so upset?"

The manticore waved around aimlessly before showing its paw to FS. Now they can all see that there is a splinter stuck in its paw.

"Oh my... That must hurt... Here, let me help you." Fluttershy removed the splinter. The manticore pulled FS into a hug. The others crept around the manticore and sneaked pass it. They waited for Fluttershy. Tails noticed a worried look on Sivir's face.

"Hm...I wonder why...DAMN IT TAILS! Think! You aren't like the rest of them!" Tails rubbed his temples. "Wait...Ahh..." He smirked at Sivir. "Nice job mate! Hope you are happy!"

Minutes later, FS returned. Though her mane is a bit messed up, for it formed an arch that pointed behind her.

"Oh Fluttershy! How did you know that there was a splinter in that manticore's paw? Oh, by the way, your new mane style is fabulous." Rarity asked.

"I didn't. Sometimes we just need to show others some kindness."

Sivir pulled Fluttershy into a hug.

"Did I do well?" FS asked with a blush.

"Perfect, my lady." Sivir replied with a kiss on FS's cheek. Her face burned with embarrassment.

"Ooohhhh... SIVIR HAS GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" Sonic shouted out. Sivir immediately brought his blade down, with a tick mark popping out of his head.

"SONIC! YOU DO NOT MAKE FUN OF ME AND FLUTTERSHY! YOU WILL NOT MAKE FUN OF ME AND FLUTTERSHY EVER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"Jeez man, chill." Sonic put up his hands defensively. Sivir suddenly whispered in his ear.

"And I do know there is something going on between you and RD." Sonic froze like a bunny in headlights.

"What are you talking about..."

"You know what I am talking about. It's just remember Amy."

"Oh...Crap."

"ALRIGHT LADIES! LET'S MOVE!" Shadow shouted.

Nobody saw the splinter turned into a mysterious blue mist...

* * *

And done! Remember Fav review and follow please!

Also I am also trying to figure out a move set for sorain and what weapon he will be using. PM or review if you have any ideas!

Sivir, over and out!


	13. ch6: journey to the castle part 2

The Sonic heroes and the Mane 6 are now still on their way to the abandoned royal sisters' castle. They are now in a dark forest, and due to the cold breeze and the dark light, the atmosphere is grim. Tails started to shrudder.

"What's up buddy? Are you cold?" Sonic, being Tails' big brother asked.

"N-Nothing!...I-I am not cold at all!" Tails shivered.

"Really... Then why are you shivering?"

"S-Shiver? W-What are you talking about?"

Sonic rolled his eyes" Tails, are you scared?"

Tails gulped and nodded.

"No thanks to you, Sonic for telling me so many ghost stories back in Mobius."

Shadow suddenly bursted out loud:" That's it! I can't take this silence anymore! Facing a whole army isn't scary at all. Facing the unknown is damn scary!" Shadow started to use decimate randomly at the surrounding. Sivir stopped him.

"Shadow! You forgot your abilities cost health! I don't want any casualties before even we actually fight anything!"

"Then do something to make this place not so frightening!"

Meanwhile the Mane 6...

"Is it just me, or is there someponyelse felt we aren't welcomed here?" Twilight asked.

"Ya not the only one." replied Apple Jack.

"Um...I am scared." Fluttershy whimpered.

"Twilight?...What is that behind you?" Rarity pointed behind Twilight.

"Huh? It's a..." Twilight turned around and saw a tree with a gawping mouth. " A PONY EATING TREE!" All of the mares screamed, apart from Pinkie Pie who is...laughing? The rest of the Mane 6 stared at her as if she is crazy.

"Pinkie? How come you are not scared?"

"Silly Twilly! It's an old trick I learnt from granny Pie! If you are afraid of ghosties, just smile them away!" Pinkie Pie then sings gigle at the gohstly. The other ponies just watched in shock how she can still sing under this kind of pressure.

"Hey guys, look!" Sonic pointed at the trees, now the scary big mouth is gone.

"Hmm...Intersting." Tails mused out loud.

"Shady, did I do well?" Pinkie Pie zipped to Shadow and nuzzled him.

"S**t, this is not going to end well." Sonic thought. To his suprise, Shadow didn't react the way Sonic thought he would. Instead, Shadow just ruffled her mane with a smile on his face.

"You did good, Pinkie. Real good. Probably the best." Shadow said to Pinkie Pie with a visible blush on the face. He then turned his head to the rest of the Sonic team. The rest of the Freedom Fighters now rooted at one spot, with jaws hanging open so big that you can shove through a tennis ball without touching a tooth...

3 seconds of silence later...

...And all burst out laughing on the ground.

"Does...Shadow...have...a crush... on Pinkie Pie!?" Sonic maneged to squeeze the sentence out between his laughter.

"Jesus...someone help me!" Silver howled.

Shadow growled and brought down his axe and shouted at Silver:" You are not welcomed in my world! You WILL stay out of my world! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!"

"Yes..." Silver whispered meekly.

"Good, get going everypony!" Apple Jack shouted.

The party hummed along the melody of Pinkie Pie's song and marched for another half an hour... and screeched to a halt.

"What the hell? Keep moving!" Sonic said impatiently.

"Sonic, come and take a look at this. Then say keep moving." Sonic runned to the front, and saw a huge fast flowing river blocking the way. He gulped.

"On scond thought...nevermind."

"Hey guys! What is that over there?" Rainbow Dash pointed at a mysterious purple creature at about 50 meters away from them.

"Is that a purple water dragon with blonde hair and mustache?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Is it crying?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hello sir, excuse me, why are you crying?" Twilight finally overcame her fear and asked the dragon.

"My mustache, my beautiful mustache! I was just minding my own business when blue mist came by and sliced my beautiful mustache right off!" The dragon sobbed and tossed and turned, soaking the Mane 6 and Freedom Fighters.

Rainbow Dash found this quite ridiculous. "You mean, all of this is just because you lost your mustache? REALLY!?"

"Why darling, of course this is terrible! Here, Let me fix it!" Rarity levitated a pair scissors out of nowhere.

"Where the hell do you even keep all of this?" Sonic asked and ended up getting slugged on the head by Rarity.

"Never ask a lady where she keeps her belongings!" Rarity said and cut part of her tail off and fused it onto the dragon's mustache.

"Oh thank you my dear, this new mustache is just fabulous!" The dragon exclaimed.

"Rarity! What about your own mane?" Twilight said.

"Oh it's nothing my dear. It will grow back! Plus, short tails are now really popular!" Rarity said.

"I find that you are as beautiful as ever..." Silver said softly to Rarity.

"Aww... thank you my knight..." Rarity cooed.

"Ok, now that's really sweet, but how are we going to cross the river?" Rainbow Dash said impatiently.

"Oh, excuse me. I forgot to tell you all that it is monsoon season now. The river is supposed to be like that. But hop on to my back and I will bring you to the other side." The whole party hopped onto the dragon's back and the dragon swam to the other side and they arrived shore.

"Thank you very much sir..." Fluttershy whispered again.

"My pleasure!"

"Guys! I believe we are almost there! Hurry!" With that, the heroes ran forward towards their destination.

(10 minutes later)

"Look, it's the castle!" Twilight pointed at the ruins of a castle.

"Great! Let's go!" Sonic said, but then screeched to a halt. "Guys! Bridge is down!"

"Leave it to me!" Rainbow Dash swooped down and grabbed the ends of the broken bridge and flew to the other side.

Then a dark blue mist appeared again, when the blue mist faded, there stood three ponies. Rainbow Dash gasped, for the three ponies looked like the wonderbolts.

"Are you the wonderbolts?"

"No. We are far more superior than the wonderbolts. We are the shadowbolts! Because of your superior flying skills, we would like you to join us and be the captain!" said one of the shadowbolts.

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment and let go of the bridge. The heroes on the other side were shocked by this. The shadowbolts smirked evilly...

"I see. You have made a correct decision! Now, come and join our ranks!" but Rainbow Dash brought down her hammer. "Huh? What was that for?"

"Did I ever say I will join you? Now, I will kick your flank!" Rainbow Dash got into fighting stance.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to force you to come with us." the shadowbolt charged at Rainbow Dash.

Tails crouched on the ground and took aim with his berretta. However, Sivir held out and arm to stop him. Tails arched his eye brow.

"She needs battle experience. Besides, I did a quick analysis on those 3. Should be easy for her." Sivir said.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yes. With your fire power upgrade, she is definitely fine."Sivir replied.

(Meanwhile RD's pov)

You got this Rainbow! Remember your battle training. Chain your combos! The Shadowbolt charged at me. His lower legs are wide open. Now is my chance!

" **Thunder** **Renascence!** " I threw my hammer at the Shadowbolt's hooves. The Shadowbolt stumbled and slowed due to the electric shock and the hammer tripped him. Follow up! " **Rainbow Assault!** " I charged at him and unleashed my barrage of punch and bucks at him. Sivir was right! I did land all of them when I am at close range! The Shadowbolt staggered back and stunned. Keep the momentum going! " **Hurricane kick!** " I leaped into the air and kicked the Shadowbolt in his face, catching my hammer during the process. The Shadowbolt bounced off a nearby tree and back between his companions.

"You know, you should join the fun too." I taunted. The other 2 Shadowbolts shared a look, and charged towards me with the first Shadowbolt.

"Now that's what I am talking about! The fun has been tripled!"

(Meanwhile with the rest of the team...)

Sonic was horrified at the sight of Rainbow Dash been outnumbered.

"Erm. Sivir, are you sure she doesn't need any help?"

"Affirmative. Those 3 poor ponies just made a really bad decision to charge in without her using that ability before. Besides, would I send your marefriend in without knowing what she is good at?"

"Good point." Just then the 3 Shadowbolts cornered RD and furiously bucked at Rainbow Dash that they created a smoke screen that obscured everything. The other mares gulped at the sight.

"Twilight, she's gonna be fine, right?" Said Apple Jack.

"I sure hope so. Rainbow has got a power upgrade. But there are still three enemies..."

Finally, smoke cleared away. The mares gasped as they saw Rainbow Dash still standing, unhurt, and spinning hammer over her head.

"Looks like you had enough fun boys!" Rainbow Dash smirked at the gaping Shadowbolts. "My turn! **Judgment Active!** " Rainbow Dash swung her hammer at the Shadowbolts, stunning all three of them. RD then squatted on the ground and took off 90 degrees straight at the sky.

"Thanks Sivir for the tips." she thought.

(Flash back)

"Rainbow Dash. I understand the sonic rainboom is your most powerful attack before you got you upgrade, right?"

"Yep."

"But, do you know the fatal flaw of that move?"

"No, because I don't use it that often."

"There is a duration between you fly up there and come down here and release the sonic rainboom. Enemies can easily run out of the way before the impact."

"Shoot, doesn't that mean my ultimate is a joke?"

"Not quite. You see, now you have new abilities. Remember lightning judgment?"

"Yeah, blocks all attacks for three seconds and... oh... nice!"

"Yep! Make sure the enemies see a rainbow after seeing stars!"

"Got it!"

(end of flashback)(Play endless possibilities triple threat remix)

"Come on...just a bit more..." Rainbow Dash circled the moon 3 times to gain speed, before aiming straight at where she stood before take off. A Mach cone appeared at her fore legs.

"Is that..." Sonic's eyes widened.

"Yep, she reached terminal velocity: speed of sound." Sivir said. Then realized something...

"CRAP! EVERYONE, BEHIND ME, TAKE COVER!" Sivir constructed a barrier with the earth. The others were mystified by his tone of urgency, but still obliged.

Sivir counted to three in silent, then he shouted at the top of his lungs:" BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Sonic:" What the-"

"Boom!" A rainbow colored ring boomed across the forest, along with a shock wave that could be felt across Equestria.

Sonic finally recovered from his daze and was greeted with an incredible sight:

The nearby forest where burnt down, some of the trees in the distance are still burning. The ground is covered with a rainbow color. The Shadowbolts were nowhere to be seen. The castle now looked a bit more crumbled and Rainbow Dash is running on the spot where she landed. Her body is crackling with blue electric energy and rainbow colored mane is spiked upwards.

"Oh yeah! I am so hyped now! Are you guys ready for another round?" She looked around and realized the Shadowbolts probably were blasted to ashes. "Heh, I guess not."

(stop music)

"Holy crap! That's her previous ultimate without the upgrade? Then what's her ultimate now?" Sonic felt a shiver down his spine.

"Rainbow Dash! You are officially way past cool now!" Sonic said to Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash fixed the bridge, who somehow managed to survive that blast. She then slightly wobbled and leaned against Sonic.

"RD, are you really fine?" Sonic said worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a bit light headed." Amy tightened her grip on her daggers.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing to my Sonic!" Amy shouted at RD.

"Amy, for the love of god! I love you as a sister, not a girlfriend!"

"Sonic stop denying! You know I am your girlfriend!"

"Says who..." Shadow muttered.

Sonic whispered to RD" Sorry, but I have to settle this once and for all." Sonic pulled Rainbow Dash into a tight embrace and into a passionate kiss. RD blushed at his suddenness, but returned the kiss.

Amy literally felt her heart broke.

After the kiss, Sonic said to Amy " Amy, yes. I did find my other half here. I love her, and she loves me. Please Amy, stop. We are friends. But we can never get into that kind of relationship. Please Amy do understand."

Amy tries to hold back her tears. After a few minutes, she bowed at Sonic. "Sonic, I finally understand. I was fantasizing all the time myself. I will not stand between you two."

Sonic sighed." Thank you."

"Ok guys! Let's go! Be on your guard!" Sivir said to all.

"Got it!" The team walked into the castle...

* * *

There we go! Sorry for the late update! But I am still alive! leave a review. Fav like and follow!

Also, I am still looking for Sorain's ultimate move. PM or review if you have any ideas! Please do explain how it works!

Thanks!

Sivir, over and out!


	14. ch7: Silver's time to shine!

The mane 6 and freedom fighters walked into the castle of the royal sisters. The whole place is in ruins. However, it is easy to see how grand the castle was before the Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon, for the castle has a lot of pillars, beautifully decorated with sculptures.

"Oh my! It will be a crime if I don't restore one of these fantastic rugs!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Um, Rarity? But I think we should focus on our mission." Twilight commented.

"Speaking of which, Twilight, can you tell us a bit about of these elements of harmony?" Sivir asked.

"Sure. The elements of harmony are 6 extremely powerful artifacts that were used to banish the Nightmare Moon to the moon by princess Celestia. They consist of loyalty, laughter, honesty, kindness and generosity."

"You said there are 6 right?"

"Yes. The final element is the element of magic. But it is not seen for thousands of years. It is said that a spark between the other elements will call forth the element of magic."

"And the other elements were last seen here right?"

"Precisely!"

"And I think we found them!" Knuckles pointed at 5 stone orbs at a previous throne.

"Good job! Knux!" Sonic praised. He reached towards the 5 stone orbs. But a lunar blue mist appeared and swooped the orbs away. Everybody (pony) gasped as the mist turned into Nightmare Moon.

"I thought so. This is too easy." Said Tails.

"Thank you all, for pointing out for me where the elements are! Now, with these out of the way, I will be unstoppable!" NM cackled.

"Not so fast, Nightmare Moon!" Twilight challenged.

"Oh, what. Celestia's pathetic pupil is going to stop me? Oh, I am so scared!" NM snorted.

"Grrr... Charge!" Twilight's horn glowed in a purple color and she charged at NM.

"Fine, two can play the game!" Nightmare Moon also charged at Twilight.

The two closed in at an incredible speed.

"You know, Nightmare Moon. You should know something..." Twilight said before they clash.

"What is that?" NM replied.

"Jokes on you!" Twilight smirked before teleporting herself to the orbs.

"Way to go, Twilight!" Apple Jack cheered.

"Now, come on! If I remember correctly, the book said a spark will call forth the element of magic. What is it talking about?" Twilight thought for 1 second.

"Does it mean I have to chip these together like flint and steel so that it creates a spark? Yeah that must be it!" Twilight started to chip the orbs together, again and again. Finally, the orbs started to glow.

"It's over Nightmare Moon!" Twilight shouted in triumph.

"No! No! No! I refuse!" Nightmare Moon wailed desperately. Yet nothing happened. No sixth element.

"Huh? What went wrong?" Twilight desperately tried to figure out what went wrong. But she got blasted away by the Nightmare Moon.

"Now, I believe I win this round right?" Nightmare Moon cackled, before shattering the orbs into pieces.

"No!" Twilight cried out. Her pony friends rushed to her.

"Twilight are you fine?" they asked in unison.

"I am fine... But we failed...She destroyed the elements...It's over now..."Twilight slumped.

"Say, shouldn't these artifacts be a bit stronger than that? And aren't usually these things gems, not stone balls." Knuckles said.

Twilight suddenly felt something clicked together in her head.

It all made sense now.

She now looked at the now laughing in triumph NM and shouted:" It's not over yet! Do you think you can destroy the elements that easily?"

"Funny, now you mentioned it, I can still feel their energy." NM mused out loud.

"That's because the spirit of the elements are right here!" Twilight shouted, presenting her friends.

All:" Huh?"

The shards near Nightmare Moon started to levitate.

"Can't you see? You girls are the elements! Apple Jack, under any circumstances, you will always tell the truth, you are the element of honesty." Some of the shards start to rotate around Apple Jack.

"Fluttershy, you offer your kindness to everypony before you even know if they are good or evil. While that might be a problem sometimes, you still offer your kindness. You are the element of kindness." Some shards start to rotate around Fluttershy.

"Pinkie Pie, with you, nopony could lose their smiles! You are the element of laughter!" Some shards start to rotate around Pinkie Pie.

"Rarity. No matter how much you like gems, if someone needs it, you will always give it up. You represent the element of generosity!" Some shards start to rotate around Rarity.

"Last but not least, Rainbow Dash. You will follow your friends, no matter what danger lies ahead. You are the perfect example of loyalty!" The last of those shards starts to rotate around Rainbow Dash.

"But what about the final element?" Nightmare Moon asked out of curiosity.

"You see, all of these are also the properties of a perfect friend. This results with a perfect, unbreakable friendship. With this, you can achieve everything! Like magic!" Suddenly a stone orb appeared out of no where and it floated in front of Twilight.

Then the shards that are floating around the mane 6 suddenly fused together into 5 necklaces, with a gem shaped like their cutie mark on each one of them. Then, a tiara with a purple six pointed star as the crown gem decorated appeared from the stone orb and it places itself on Twilight's head. Twilight looked back at her friends.

"Alright girls! Let's do this!"

"WITH THE POWER OF FREINDSHIP!" (I know this line is so cheesy, but, I have to) The girls cried in unison, and a rainbow colored beam shot out from the gems at Nightmare Moon.

"NOOOOO!" Nightmare Moon cried as she was engulfed by the light.

"We did it, girls!" Everybody started to cheer and celebrate. However, Sivir's expression quickly changed to horror.

"TAKE COVER! SHE'S NOT FINISHED!" Too late, for 6 magic beams shot out from the rainbow light at the mane 6 and hit every one of them. The mane 6 got smacked into a wall.

"How could this be..." Twilight said weakly.

"Simple, I am now a bit resistant to the elements!" Nightmare Moon cackled as she broke free from the light. "Now DIEEEE!"

"Not on my watch!" Sonic smashed into her side with a homing attack. He then rushed to RD.

"Are you fine?"

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down." RD replied.

"Good, because we need every bit of man power to take her down!" Tails said.

"Agreed. Knuckles, you go and tank the damage. I will go secondary Tank. Tails, semi support with your med bots. The rest full attack!" Sonic instructed the team.

"Got it!"

"Hey bastard! **For the team!** " Knuckles shouted at Nightmare Moon and taunted her, forcing her to attack him. The rest of the team tried to deal as much damage as they could. Amy Rose furiously slashed at Nightmare Moon's side with her twin daggers. Sonic strikes NM as hard he can, occasionally fire a whirl wind at her. Silver just stabbed at NM with his spear, sometimes increases his allies attack speed with Mobian Standard. Shadow chops her with his axe, using cripple strike from now and then to deal extra damage. Sivir just tosses out his cross blades at NM. Tails carefully aimed his shots at Nightmare Moon and always hitting her square on the head. Rainbow Dash...just whacks NM with her hammer.

"Grr...Perish all of you!" Nightmare Moon charged up her horn.

" **Face the wind!** " Sonic puts down a wind wall in front of her so that it blocks all of her laser.

"That shield seems only blocks projectiles, not physical damage." NM thought.

"Take a load of this! **ETERNAL NIGHT!** " Nightmare Moon's body began to glow.

"Guys! Defense formation!"Sivir shouted. He then constructed an earth barrier tilting thirty degrees. Silver than enhanced the barrier with psychokinesis. Sonic then puts down the wind wall. Then the whole team hid behind the walls, Sonic and Knuckles up front with Tails at the back.

"Brace for impact!" Shadow roared. Than everybody felt a huge impact from the wall. They were all flung back and groaned in pain.

"Sonic! We can't keep this up! She will definitely outpace our healing!" Amy shouted.

"I know! In this case... GIVE THEM HELL, BOYS! Amy, start it off!" Sonic ordered.

"With pleasure!" Amy leaped into battle and skillfully dodged the magic bolts fired by NM. " **Bouncing Blade!** " Amy tosses out a magic enhanced dagger that will deal both physical and magical damage. The dagger can bounce up to five times. It also marks the target hit.

"Now, **Shupon!** " Amy teleports to her target (could also be allies). If the target is marked it will not put shupon onto cool down.

"Next, **Sinister Steel!** " Amy spins her dagger in a small circle that will deal a small amount of magic damage. However, if the target is marked, it will consume the mark and deal extra physical and magic damage. NM winced in pain.

"Finally! **Bloom, my death lotus!** " Amy becomes a fury of blades, tossing out her daggers to three closest targets, dealing massive magic damage for 3 seconds.

Amy then did a flying kick and sent NM flying towards RD. "Hey Rainbow! Catch!"

"Got it! **Lightning Renascence! Rainbow Assault! Lightning judgment! Sonic Rainboom! Thunder's** **verdict!** " Rainbow Dash did her classic combo of swift hammer strike and punches and kicks before smacking NM high into the air.

"Hey Sonic, here is my ultimate! **Lightning Inferno!** " Rainbow Dash created an lightning aura around her that strikes all enemies around her for 30 seconds and silencing them. Nightmare Moon remained in the zone after 30 seconds. Therefore she's stunned and took extra damage. Rainbow Dash flinched because of the lightning electrocuted herself.

"Tails! Your turn!"

"Affirmative! **Mini Rockets! Air Strike! Super Mega Death Rocket! Ace in the hole!** " Tails first shot out a barrage of mini rockets at NM, slowing her. Then he called in a bomber that dropped five bombs, before shot out a huge rocket and fired his ultimate shot at NM.

"Knux! You are up!"

"Finally! **Twin strike! Fury Slash! Fire Dunk!** " Knuckles did his iconic combo, a double hit with his blades, a storm of stabs, and then punching NM in the face a few times and then a uppercut then smashing both of his blades' hilt on NM head. NM now is seeing stars.

"Over to you Sivir!"

"Waited for this for so long! **Boomerang Blade! Sand Storm! Conqueror of the Sand! Shurimanian Execution!** " Sivir mercilessly strikes NM with all his might. As if he is trying to avenge all the people died in Shurima.

"Go get her Silver!"

"Thou art a beast! **Future Judicial strike! Future Judgment! Future Legion!** " Silver kneed Nightmare Moon in the mouth, knocking a few teeth out of her mouth. Silver then points his spear upwards and thrusts forward to unleash a white shock wave. Finally, he showered NM with a rain of spears. NM started to cough up blood.

"It's on you Shadow!"

"Leave it to me! **Decimate! Cripple Strike! Rage Blade! Dragon Talon! Chaos Blast!** " Shadow starts with raise his axe making a full spin, knocking Nightmare Moon back. He then strikes NM with his axe so hard that it staggers her and slowing her. He then charged at Nightmare Moon to deal three 180 degree swipes. He then plants the axe on the ground. Using the axe as a support, Shadow lunges at NM, kicking her in her head. He then pulls the axe out and makes 3 quickly yet vicious stabs with the end of the axe and then a sweeping swipe. And he finished the whole combo with a good old chaos blast. Nightmare Moon's chest now has a visible pit, indicating she broke all of her ribs.

" **Hemorrhage** **max stacks! Mobian Guillotine!"** Shadow leaps up high into the air and fusing his own health into the axe to charge it up to a colossal version of his original axe and chops it down hard onto Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon rolled out of the way, but she still got one hind leg chopped off. She wailed in pain.

"Sonic, finish her off!"

"Understood! **What is broken can be reforged! Blade of the wind!** " Caliburn grew bigger than before and changed its color to gold. Sonic now is in fully plated armor. He sighed in satisfaction.

"Now... I am awaken...No holding back now! Time to end all of this! **Butcher! Broken Wings! Wind Slash! Steel Tempest! Last whisper!"** Sonic first emits a battle cry that is so ferocious that it damages enemies, then he followed with a heavy sword and shield attack. He then forward rolls, unleashing a series lighting fast slashes. Nightmare Moon felt her insides nearly torn apart by the ferocity of the slash. He then charges his blade side step NM and hacks at NM, then doing the same to the other direction, finally back flips into the air and slams the sword down onto the very battered NM. Sonic then fires a whirl wind of steel, knocking NM into the air. He then blinks to NM, picking her off the ground, sweeping his sword from side to side to slash then slashed her from bottom to top, knock her up a bit, then slammed her onto the ground with all his might. NM now is barely standing.

"You are done for! **Mobian Justice!** " Sonic charges his blade so that it is glowing like the sun. He then attempts to stab Nightmare Moon. Though Nightmare Moon rolled out of the way.

"You missed!" Nightmare Moon finally squeezed out a taunt. Sonic said nothing but pointed upwards. The ground starts to shake and rumble. The mane six apart from RD start to panic.

"What the hell is happening!"

"Sh... Twilight. Get ready to see the most awesome move in Equestria."

"What do you mea-" She was cut short by the arrival of the huge sword that nailed NM to the ground.

silence...

total silence...

"Well," Twilight finally broke the silence. "I guess it's now over."

"Not quite my friend." NM said as she freed herself from the sword. The whole freedom fighter team are shocked.

"I told you before. I can only be destroyed by the elements of harmony. Now I will destroy the elements!" NM shot a beam of magic at the gems.

"No! I refuse!" Silver flung himself over the gems. As soon as he made contact with the elements, he was engulfed in a blinding white light. Everybody shielded their eyes from the light. After the light subsides, they all gasped at the creature in front of them:

It still has Silver's armor and shield and spear, only the armor is a blinding white color that is glowing. The spear is a constantly rotating spiral of rainbow light. The shield is changing from red to purple in the order of rainbow. It is wearing the element of Magic on its head, loyalty at its neck, laughter on its right wrist, generosity on its left wrist, kindness on its right ankle and honesty on its left ankle. He also has a significantly longer quill than Silver, but the Silver white color and the cyan circle on his hands tells his friends that he is indeed Silver. Rarity eyes are now sparkling with stars. "My knight in shining armor has finally come..." She muttered.

"What are you?" Nightmare Moon asked fearfully.

"I am harmonic Silver! I am here to resolve this dissonance!" Silver sang. **"Harmonic** **Judicial strike!"** Silver dances forward before bashing his knee against NM and piercing her with his spear. NM gave a desperate cry.

" **Harmonic Legion!** " Silver showers her with harmonic enforced spears.

" **With perfect tempo. Harmonic Judgment!** " Silver spins the spear over his head for a few times. He then knelt on one knee before waving his spear from back t front and pointed at NM. The spear fired a rainbow colored beam that engulfed NM for the final time.

"Noooo! How can this happen!" That was her final words. Suddenly a blue mist slipped from the alicorn's body. Silver tried to pierce it, but it disappeared in a flash. Silver then released the elements and turned back to his normal self. Rarity rushed to him and embraced him tightly.

"You looked smashing! Oh dear! I was so worried about you. You may be my knight in shining armor, but that doesn't mean you could do that!" Rarity cooed.

"Sorry, but I need to protect the ones I love. Besides Mmph...!" Silver was silenced by Rarity with a firm kiss. He stood there looking in all directions. Sonic is smirking, Shadow is looking away and whistleing, Sivir is smiling, Tails just face palmed and Knuckles is trying to hold back a laugh.

"What the hell..." Silver thought and closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"Ahem." the two broke apart quickly when AJ coughed. They had massive blush on their faces.

"Um.. Hey look! The sun is rising again!" Silver, desperately trying to distract everybody, pointed out of the window. Sure enough, the sun is rising.

"I am proud of you, Twilight Sparkle, my prized student. And greetings, visitors from another planet." Suddenly the white alicorn princess appeared in front of everybody. The mane 6 bowed, while the freedom fighters just held their right fists to their left shoulders.

"Princess Celestia! You are fine!"

"Thanks to you and your friends, yes I am free. You see, you have an enormous amount of magic in your body, but you can't unleash it until you have true friendship in your heart." the alicorn princess said to Twilight. She then turned to the freedom fighters." And I assume you are all from another world and helped my student to free me and defeat Nightmare Moon?"

"Yes indeed, your highness."

"I can't express how grateful I am to all of you. What can I do for you to repay you?"

"Actually, there is. Can I have that golden relic? It belongs to my family." Sivir pointed at the solar disc.

"Why of course!" Celestia levitated the relic to Sivir and he kept it safe in his pocket.

"There will be another time when we will get to know each other in greater detail. But, now, I must do something with her." Celestia motioned towards the lunar ble alicorn.

"Who is she?" Sonic asked.

"Why, it's no other than my long lost sister, princess Luna!" Celestia then said to her sister "Dear Luna, will you accept my friendship?"

Luna looked at Celestia, and then burst into tears in her embrace. "I miss you so much, dear sister!" Princess Celestia also wept in joy.

"Hey do you know what this calls for?" Pinkie Pie said.

"A PARTY!" Shadow shouted.

(a few hours later in ponyville)

The summer celebration was a total success! Everypony was happy in the end. Princess Luna was accepted by all the ponies as the ruler of the night. Though, Twilight was a bit sad.

"Why so grumpy, Twilight? Aren't you excited about going back to Canterlot for your studies?" Celestia asked.

"No. It's just, when I finally made friends here and now I have to leave immediately, and" Twilight then whispered into Celestia's ear " I think I found my special somepony."

"Hmm... Tell you what, you can stay here, as long as you send me a report about friendship every week." Twilight's ears pricked up when she heard this.

"Really! Thank you princess!"

* * *

And there we go! That's the biggest fight I have ever written! The next few chapters will be focused on the move sets of the rest of the mane 6. Also do you guys like the harmonic Silver idea? I personally like it really much! Anyway, leave a review or pm me for suggestions!

Also Sorain still needs an ultimate! Give me ideas please!

Fav, Follow please!

Thank you!

Sivir, over and out!


	15. ch8: lock and loaded!

The day after the resotration of princess Luna, the mane 6 and the freedom fighters gathered at the golden oaks libary.

Twilight:" Sonic, do you know why we ask you and your friends to come here?"

"I think, is it because before we set off to defeat the nightmare moon, you said you and your friends would like to join out resistance against eggman. Has it got anything to do with this?"

"Prescisely. We would like to know if the offer still stands." Twilight replied.

"We always welcome you. Just bear in mind, our job is dangerous and your life is on the line." Sonic said seriously.

"Yes. Rainbow Dash told us what we need to expect." Twilight replied.

"Good. Then do you know what our golden rule is?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Leave no pony behind."

"Ok. Did Rainbow Dash explain to you how the classes work?" Sivir asked.

"Yes she did. In fact, we actually decided which classes we want to pick." Twilight replied.

"Really? Great! That saves us a lot of time! Can you tell me please what you have picked so I can have your wepons made asap." Tails took out his notepad.

"Ah wanna be a warrior. But ah wanna focus more on damage than defense. Also ah wan more mobility so ah can go around places faster to help mah friends." Apple Jack said.

"Full magic damage mage for me." Twilight said.

"Darling, I would like to be a priest." Rarity said.

"Marksman! Marksman! Marksman!Oh, but I don't want to just be ranged attack, I also want considerable meelee attack damage. Also I want to have magic damage output and-mmph!" Pinkie Pie tried to go but Twilight clamped her mouth shut with magic.

"Pinkie Pie, that's just rude. Sorry Tails don't mind her."

"Actually, it is completely possible. And what about you Fluttershy?" Tails turned to Fluttershy.

"Um.. I want to be a summoner..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Wow, you girls really all chose the class that fits you best! Don't worry, I will get your gears done in no time! But, Apple Jack, you can already start training because you don't need any wepons to train."

"Who is gonna help me?"

"I will. I am the only fighter here." Knux replied.

"Ok." The two walked into the training force field made by Tails.

(With Knux and AJ)

"So partner, what am ah supposed ta do?"

"Well, we warriors really only have one job, and that is to prevent the enemies to harm our teamates. That means we must take all the damage and make sure nothing slips past our defenses."

"But ain't that means we are gonna get hurt quite a lot?" Apple Jack asked the obvious question.

"True, but usually, warriors are so heavily armored that we can hardly feel damage being done to us. Also, you also need to trust your support to heal you."

"So Rarity in this case?"

"Yep. Now, show me some of your moves!" Knuckles got ready.

"Get ready! **Lassorama!** " Apple Jack throws out her lasso and pulled Knuckles to her. Kunckles was very supprised, because he never saw her use it when he fought her a few days ago.

"Well, it makes sense. Because it was a 1v1 battle, and I wasn't running away from her. So there was no point of using it." Knuckles thought.

" **Apple quake!** " Apple Jack stomps the ground so hard that it creates a mini earthquake that knocks up and back enemies nearby her.

"Hm... Nice cc..." Knuckles thought.

"Giddie up! **Apple Shuffle!** " Apple Jack charges at a certain direction and knocks all enemies that she collided aside.

"What? A line breaker?" Knuckles exclaimed in surprise.

"Partner, here is my final move! **Summer Rambo!** " Apple Jack merciless charged at Knuckles.

Knuckles felt like he got hit by an high speed train head on. He also felt all of his defenses gave away for 5 seconds.

"Oh mah stars! Are ya ok?" Apple Jack rushed to Knuckles.

"Ow... Good thing I didn't eat breakfast, cause it will probably come back up again... But you know, you girls are made for fighting! Lassorama and Apple Quake are really great control effects for a warrior, Summer Rambo is even more devastating! You an reduce your opponent's armor to zero for 5 seconds! Just be careful with your Apple Shuffle though, cause you might break through the line of defense but if your teammates can't keep up, you could get stranded." Knuckles said to Apple Jack.

"Gotcha, partner. Anything else ah need to keep in mind?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well, you still need to learn how to fight and block properly, so be prepared!" Knuckles shouted and charged.

"Get going!" Apple Jack charged at Knuckles...

(30 min later)

"Huff... Can ah take a break?" Apple Jack, now full of bruises.

"Yeah... Man I should get Tails to straighten the dents." Knuckles rapped his fist across the dents Apple Jack managed to make on his armor. Then they heard the force field hiss. They turned and saw Tails walking into the force field with a set of armor and four orange painted iron gauntlets/ hooflets in his wands.

"Hey Knux! How did the first phase of the training go?"

"Pretty well! By the way, can you fix my chest plate after this? It's kind of broken."

"Ouch, what happened Knuckles? Did you get hit by a train?"

"Sort of...When she kicked me, I felt I got hit by a train."

"Wow. Anyway, please do put these on, because you will be using these in the next phase of the training." Apple Jack put on the heavily padded armor and helmet. Surprisingly, the armor is incredibly light compared to the size and how reinforced the armor is. Apple Jack picked up the hooflets and inspected them.

"Erm, where do these go?"

"On your hooves."

"What are these anyway?"

"These are gauntlets! Or hooflets in your case. They basically are reinforced hooves for you." Tails said enthusiastically.

"...Ok? What is so special about them?"

"Well, for a start, they grant you 5 more new abilities..." Apple Jack's ears perked up as he said "...I also modified the gauntlets or hooflets in a way that it is at least 5 times more powerful than before." Apple Jack's mouth hanged open, but Knuckles just rolled his eyes.

"What special metal did you use again Tails? What did I tell you about we are running out of money for your inventions?"

"No, no , no. I didn't use any special metals for this one." Tails chuckled. "Instead, I implanted shotguns inside the gauntlets or hooflets. So, now if you buck something, you should have a shotgun shot accompany it. Oh, by the way, each gauntlets have a chamber of ten shots, just click your hooves together to reload."

"Really, sweet!" Apple Jack grabbed the hooflets and put them on. She then froze, trying to digest the information the hooflets gave her.

Knuckles:" So what? What moves did these bad boys give you?"

"Buster hooves, iron will, batter and assault, grand sky fall and war lord." Apple Jack muttered.

"Well, only one way to find out what they do. Use them on me!" Knuckles readied himself, even pulled out galatine just in case.

"Well, **Buster Hooves!** " Apple Jack charged up her hooflets, her next five attacks gain extra damage. The shotgun blasts also now blast through the target, dealing damage in a cone shape behind the original target. All enemies affected by Buster Hooves will be taunted.

" **Iron Will!** " AJ strengthens her will, forming a protective barrier around her that reduces incoming damage by 30 percent for 2 seconds.

" **Batter and Assault!** " Apple Jack selects a target and charges at the target, dealing damage to everybody in the way and knocking aside. She then uppercuts the target off the ground, then jumps after the target and slams the target back down.

"Get ready! **Grand Sky Fall!** " Apple Jack channels all the strength she could master for 5 seconds and jumps high into the air, she then can land anywhere within a 1 km radius. She deals a huge damage over a huge area. She also creates a ring barrier that separates anyone in the damage zone. The barrier lasts 5 seconds.

"Wow, that's impressive! What about war lord!" Knuckles, though now very battered, said excitedly. However, Apple Jack frowned.

"Ah've got no clue, but ah can't use it. It's like it is obscured and ah don't know how to activate it."

"Aw, that's a shame. But don't worry, you will know how to use it eventually. Usually, if the ultimate is really powerful, the user can not use it until a specific action is performed, then the user will know how to perform and what it does. Only Sonic's and Sivir's ultimates are unlocked later among us, and you can tell, their ultimates are pretty damn powerful!"

"Thanks. Anyway, let's go and see what the rest are doing." The two walked out of the force field, but they were greeted by an wave a magic. The two dived out of the way at the nick of the time.

"Woops, I really need to learn how to channel the havoc." Twilight said.

"Twilight, what the hay?" Apple Jack grumbled. "And... WHY ARE YA CARRYING A BOOK AND A SCROLL THAT IS EVEN BIGGER THAN YA ON YOUR BACK?"

"Oh, I am a mage remember? And these are my weapons." Twilight replied calmly.

"...Ok? Ah've never seen anypony uses books and scrolls for weapons, and where is RD?"

"Well..."

(30min ago with the rest of the Freedom Fighters)

"Um... Twilight, are you sure you want these to be your weapons?" Tails said warily.

"Why not? These emit a high amount of magic, and I am supposed to be a full ap mage, right?" Twilight pointed at the book and scroll.

"No, it's just... Mages worst nightmare are assassins, so I would recommend to take a side arm. But this book and scroll are quite interesting. They don't allow you to carry weapon other than them. So it will leave you really vulnerable. And you know I care for you, and the aspect of putting you in danger frightens me." Tails blushed and mumbled.

"Oh, that's so sweet. But this is a risk I am willing to take." Twilight touched the book and scroll and she instantly froze and start to glow and pour out magic. Everybody shielded their eyes because of the light. After the light faded, they all saw Twilight wearing a long purple cloak and levitating the book and fastened the scroll to her back. She also has a ring of blue magic runes rotating around her.

"Feel the might of the arcane..." Twilight muttered.

"Wow, Twilight! That is a new look!" Fluttershy commented.

"Ok, now you have the book and the scroll. We should now probably do some hand to hand combat training." Tails said

"Agreed."

(20min later)

"Jesus Twilight! Can't you land an actual punch!?" Tails finally lost his temper.

"I am sorry! But unicorns aren't supposed to buck things!" Twilight shouted. They all heard Rainbow Dash snicker above them.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious!"(Twilight tick mark count: 2)

" The way you tried to buck... it was so lame!" (Tick mark counter: 10)

"It's so funny to watch an egg head try to learn to fight properly!"(Tick mark counter: 599)

"I know what you should call your book! The egghead's guide to fighting!"(Tick mark counter: over 9000!)

"Grrr... RAINBOW DASH! YOU GET YOUR SORRY FLANK DOWN HERE! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR A DUEL!" Twilight shouted.

"Pff. Challenge accepted! One rule: Only physical attacks! So no abilities!" Rainbow Dash shouted back.

"Ok." Twilight replied grabbing the book at the same time.

"Twilight! Are you crazy? Rainbow Dash is a fighter that specializes in melee attacks! And you are really..." Tails was silenced by Twilight with a death glare. "Ok."

The two of them charged at each other. About half way, Twilight opened her book.

"Hey, no spells!"

"Who said I am going to use spells? I am just going to open it-and SLAM IT INYOUR FACE!" And she did.

Tails watched in silence for the next five minutes as Twilight annihilated Rainbow Dash with a FRIGGIN BOOK!

"And... crescent swipe!" Twilight finished off Rainbow dash with a 180 turn slap with her book. And Rainbow Dash was sent blasting off into the distance.

(back to present)

"Yeah... She probably is still flying."

"...Ok... Say, what new moves have ya got?"

"Let me see, the one I nearly hit you with is overload, which is basically a magic bolt. Spell flux, I toss out an orb of pure magic that deals magic damage to a small area and decreases magic resistant of the enemy hit. Rune prison, I root a target. Desperate Power, I increase my ability power and gain spell revamp for 5 seconds. And my ultimate: Final Sparkle, I channel for 3 seconds and deliver a beam of magic at a direction that travels a long distance. The damage of Final Sparkle is calculated by the sum of the ability power of the whole team! Isn't that great?" Twilight said excitedly.

"Aw, darn it. Am I the only one who can't use mah ultimate? Damn it! By the way, where did Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity go?"

"I think they are in those force fields over there." Tails pointed at the 3 domes nearby.

"Cheers, mate!" Knuckles and Apple Jack ran into the first one, they were greeted by a soothing blue light. The two looked around and realized it came from Rarity, now wearing a divine white cloak with golden laces. She also has golden cross with five different gems on the cross. The gems are diamond, sapphire, ruby, emerald and opal.

"Oh hello dearest Apple Jack! Can I help you?"

"Na, I am just here to check how ya'll doing! And new outfit I see! What new moves have ya got?"

"Only one, my dear! But that's enough! It is called gem fury! I deal magic damage to a single enemy and everybody on the team heals for the amount of damage I did! Isn't that amazing?"

"What the heck? Why do these ponies get so many over powered moves?" Knuckles grumbled.

"Well, I gotta go and check on Fluttershy and Pinkie, see ya later sugahcube!"

"Bye!" AJ and Knux left the first force field and entered the second force field, and they are greeted with a wave of animals. In the center of the force field, stood Fluttershy in a yellow cloak with a crystal orb and Sivir.

"Oh, hi AJ! Um... sorry for those animals, they come from my summon spells. I hope I didn't startle you..."

"It's fine. Those are your summons? Wow! What can ya summon?"

"She can summon falcons, turtles, bears and even dragons!" Sivir said enthusiastically.

"Really! I thought ya hate dragons!"

"I do. But there is nothing I can do about this one!"

"But those are not her ultimate! Not even the dragon summon is the ultimate! Tell them my dear." Sivir nudged Fluttershy, but she refused to say it.

"Fine... I will explain. You see, Fluttershy has an assertiveness gauge. By summoning, she can fill up the gauge and when the gauge is full, she gains the ability called blood line descent. Basically, the next summoning spell she casts, instead of summoning a creature, she turns into the summoned animal for 1 minute. The Fluttershy version of the summon is twice as powerful as the normal ones." Sivir said. Knuckles fainted. "What's wrong?" "He can't take the fact that everyponyelse is better than him. Anyway, gotta go!" Apple Jack and Knux entered the final force field. They all heard Sonic laughing. Knuckles was mystified until he saw Shadow crouching on the ground holding one hand as if he is performing chaos control. Pinkie Pie is standing on top Shadow spinning in circles...WITH 3 GATALIN GUNS? Two draped on the sides and one in front. She also has a handle on the back. Knuckles found this scene oddly familiar...then realization hit him and he also starts to laugh uncontrollably. Apple Jack just watched in confusion.

"So, Shadow. Is Omega getting replaced?" After a minute, Knuckles managed to squeeze out the question.

"Indeed. Pinkie Pie is a lot lighter than Omega." Shadow snickered.

"Just you wait. Shadow, would you mind to do the Russian impression again?" Sonic said.

"Not at all!" Shadow picked up Pinkie Pie and placed her again. "I am heavy weapons guy." Shadow patted Pinkie Pie and said with a thick Russian accent. "And this, is my weapon. She weighs 450 kilograms and fires 600 dollar-6 custom made cartridges and fires thirty thousand rounds per minute." Shadow patted Pinkie Pie again. "However, it only costs one cupcake to fire this baby for 12 seconds." Knuckles is already laughing uncontrollably. "Some people say they could out smart me. Maybe. Maybe." Shadow now grabbed Pinkie Pie by the handel." I have yet to meet one that could outsmart bullets!" And then Pinkie Pie spins the gatalin guns to give off the high pitched sound.

A few minutes later, Knuckles managed to control himself. "So, what have you got Pinkie?"

"Ohh! I have four different types of ammo! Ranking from firing speed: bullets, flower pots, present boxes and penetrators! Flower pots can bounce between enemies and I can teleport to present boxes! Isn't that great? I can organize more surprise parties! Then it's fire at will, nothing interesting. Then there is Pinkamena Diana Pie, I have a happiness gauge, and this ability costs happiness. While toggled on, I gain extra damage and range! Finally, enverypony, let me introduce you to my ultimate!: Mega Party bomb! I can throw this baby anywhere! Also the happiness gauge increases the blast radius." Pinkie Pie squealed.

Then Twilight walked into the force field and clapped her hooves together. :" Ok everypony, listen up! The Grand Galloping Gala is starting tomorrow, and we are invited to the gala as the bearers of the elements of the harmony. Sonic you and your friends are invited as guests of honor! You should all get ready to get your self some formal clothes at Rarity's bouquet!" The Sonic team nodded and headed towards Rarity's bouquet.

* * *

And done! I know, I updated so late, but I have so much homework and tests! Sorry! Also, do you think the mane 6 are overpowered? If you do, tell me in the reviews or P.M. me.

Fav and follow please!

Thank you!

Sivir over and out!


	16. ch9: Canterlot stories (part 1)

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique! What can I do for you, gentlecolts?" Rarity sang as the freedom fighters entered the boutique.

"Rarity. We are all invited to the gala by Princess Celestia herself, and I think our friends here needs some formal clothing to wear at the gala!" Twilight said.

"No problem! I will take the measurements now and get them done in 2 hours! Also, do you have any special requirements?" Rarity asked.

"Well, we really have the same requirements and that is if in the case of a fight, the clothes will not be a burden." Sonic answered and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Very well!" Rarity then looked at Sonic and Shadow's shoes. "Erm, Sonic, Shadow? Do you need shoes to match your clothes?"

"No, No! I know they look really bad if I wear them at a formal occation, but these shoes are specially made by Tails so when I run they don't catch on fire!" Sonic said quickly.

"Same for me, because mine are made with mini rocket boosters so I can hoover." Shadow replied also really quickly.

"Ok. Now, will you all please step aside. and I will take the measurements."

(2 hours later)

"And...Done! Sorry, but due to such short time, I can't do anything fancy, so I can only make you some suits. But I promise I will make all of you a proper formal costume if I have the chance!" Rarity handed out the suits. The suits are quite plain, since they just have the color of the wearers skin. But what caught the team's eyes are the little symbols embodied on them. A hedgehog head for Sonic, Shadow's demonic red tattoo, Silver's cyan telekinesis ring, an emerald for Knuckles, a wrench for Tails, and the solar disc for Sivir.

"Actually, I think these are perfect." Sivir said.

"Although, I suppose they could be a bit more than just that..."Silver muttered under his breath, but Shadow just whacked him across his head.

"Be grateful for what you get, Silver!" Shadow growled.

"Wait a minute, what about ours?" Rainbow Dash protested.

"Darling, I am making them right now. You all should get some sleep! We all have a big day tomorrow!"

"I will help!" Spike chimed in.

"Much appreciated Spike!". With that, the rest of the team went for a bit of shut eye.

(the next day)

"Guys, is it's just me, or is Silver a bit more handsome looking than all of us?" Sonic, now with a lot of tick marks, growled.

"You are not alone buddy." Knuckles, also growled.

"Na, I think you are all just jealous because I am naturally born with this handsome face." Silver smirked.

"Why you little piece of..." Sonic unsheathed Caliburn.

"Erm, Sonic. I don't think I have enough time to make another one if you damage that suit." Rarity said from behind. The Mobians turned around and were stunned by Rarity's beautiful designs of the mane 6's outfits.

"So, do you like them, boys?" Rainbow Dash smirked. The Mobians synchronized nodded.

"Say, how do we go there?" Sonic asked.

"We take the train of course." Twilight replied. Sonic nearly tripped over himself when he heard her.

"Twilight, you do realize trains are incredibly slow, right?"

"Yes. And?"

"And me and my friends like to go really fast?"

"So?"

"...Tell you what, which direction is Canterlot? We will run or fly or," Sonic looked at Knuckles "Punch to it!"

"Are you serious! Canterlot is really far away!"

"Just tell me where is it!"

"Just head North and you can't miss it!"

"Thanks." Sonic then turned around to face the Mobians. "Alright guys! You all heard her! Canterlot is to the North! Last one to Canterlot is a rotten Eggman!" With that Sonic ran off.

(Meanwhile in the void)

Eggman:"Achoo!"

(Back at the Ponyville Train Station)

"Faker! You son of a... GAHHH!" Shadow immediately followed Sonic with a stream of cursing.

"You two! You are just going to leave me here? Not a chance!" Silver chased after them with his trademark hover jump.

"Well, Fluttershy, see you in Canterlot!" Sivir gave Fluttershy a hug, making the yellow Pegasus blush before using his blade as a surf board to surf into the distance.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Knuckles yelled at the top of his lungs before pounding his way after his friends.

"Guys...Wait up!" Tails flied slowly after his friends...

The mane 6 just watched in silence during this fiasco.

"Well, there they go. I think we should get on the train." Twilight finally said in the end.

"Wait a second, I think I will just fly to Canterlot!" Rainbow Dash flapped her wings but she was bind with a cyan aura.

"NO YOU WILL NOT FLY OVER THERE AND RUIN YOUR DRESS! YOU WILL TAKE A NICE AND RELAXING TRAIN RIDE!" Rarity, finally losing her cool, yelled in RD's face.

"Woa, Rarity. Calm down. I got the message." The mane 6 got on the train, and then they heard Amy.

"Wait up!" Amy, now in a black dress with her daggers fastened to her waist, shouted after the train. But the train didn't stop, so Amy shunponed onto Rarity.

"Gah! That's going to take some time to get used to..." Rarity mumbled.

"Sorry." Amy found an empty spot in the train. "Say, how are things going on between you and Sonic, Rainbow?"

"Huh? It's going pretty well...I guess..." RD blushed.

(Later with Sonic)

"Silver. I have some bad news for you." Tails said to Silver.

"And what may that be?"

"You...You..."

"Come on! Spit it out!" Silver said impatiently.

"You can't use your super form anymore!"

"WHAT?!"

"Ever since you used the elements of harmony, I felt the connection between you and the chaos emeralds getting weaker and weaker every single second. This makes sense though, because you used harmony, so chaos has to go." Tails said quickly. He then notices Silver shaking uncontrollably. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I am fine. It's just...that's a lot to take in..."

"I also noticed something while you transformed into harmonic Silver." Tails said after a few minutes.

"What?"

"I noticed something red and black come out of you and slip into Shadow..." Tails mumbled.

"What does this even mean?" Shadow suddenly interrupted Tails.

"Well, the theory is, that thing that flow out of Silver is chaos, so you now have more chaos power than before." Tails explained.

"Could this mean..." Shadow said.

"Yes. I have hypothesis. Your super form might be more powerful than before." Tails confirmed Shadow's thought. "Speaking of which, Shadow. Did you notice anything different?"

"Now you mentioned it, recently I felt I have more connection to the chaos and the emeralds than before." Shadow mused out loud.

"Any way, this is not we should concern now. Our problems now are: Where is Eggman? Where are the emeralds? Is the master emerald safe? AND WHERE ARE WE!" Tails shouted angrily, as they have been running for quite sometime.

"Chill, Tails. Look, we have arrived!" Sonic pointed to the Giant cream colored city.

"Wow, this place looks so beautiful!" Sivir gasped.

"This place brings back memories from sweet mountain." Sonic said.

"Sonic, can you cut your appetite now? We need to find the train station now and fast!" Knuckles said impatiently.

"Eager to see your girl friend, huh?" Shadow smirked.

"What?!...N-No!..." Knuckles stammered as his face turned into the same color of himself.

"Hehe...Come on! Let's go!" Sonic shouted impatiently.

Minutes later they arrived at the station.

"Where are they?" Sonic looked around. Just then, a train rolled into the station and the mane 6 and Amy hopped off the train.

"Wow, Amy, looking really sharp!" Sonic complimented.

For the first time, Amy didn't bear hug Sonic. She simply smiled. "Thank you, Sonic." Though everybody and everypony could see a hint of sadness in her smile.

"Come on everypony, let's go to the castle! Though we still got some time before the gala, but I believe the princess wants to see you all before the gala." The team nodded and followed Twilight to the castle.

Upon arriving at the castle, a couple of guards appeared standing guard at the gate. The guards removed the spears to let the mane 6 go through, but refused to let Sonic and his friends go through.

"Halt! What creatures go there!"

"Princess Celestia wants to see us, can you please let us through?" Silver asked politely.

"We don't know you, so you will need someone to vouch for you." The guards refused to let them pass.

"I vouch for them. I am princess Celestia's student, Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia wants to see them." Twilight said.

"Very well, you may pass, but only if you lay your weapons here." The guard motioned towards the ground.

"I am terribly sorry, but the sacred weapons are bonded with us. We can't leave them here." Sivir replied.

"Then you shall not pass!" The guards replied, with a hint of hostility in their voices.

Suddenly, a heavenly voice rang out from above:" Peace, my legion. These visitors mean no harm. Let them pass with their arms." Celestia landed gracefully at the gate.

"Very well, your highness." The guards bowed and retracted their spears. The mane 6 and the mobians followed Celestia to the throne room. At the throne room, the mane 6 bowed and so did the Mobians, though Sonic and Sivir bowed visibly less than the others. Celestia raised one eye brow.

"Well, greetings sirs and madam. Although we met once, I believe we didn't properly introduce to each other. Would you mind to introduce you and your friends to me?" Celestia said to Sonic.

"My pleasure. This is Amy Rose, the sinister blade. She is one of the oldest fighters among us."

Amy bowed. "An honor to meet you, your highness."

"This twin tailed fox is Miles Tails Prower, the dead eye. He is like a younger brother to me. He is the tactician and engineer of the team. But when in need of long ranged assaults, he is more than happy to take down important targets with his trusty berretta. And he can use his Tails to fly."

Tails bowed. " Only have time for one shot, only need one shot." He whispered. The words chilled Celestia a little.

"The red echidna is Knuckles Gawain, the eternal guardian. He wields 2 sacred blades called Galatine and he is the sole guardian of the master emerald, an powerful gem in my world."

Knuckles saluted. "My uttermost respect to you, your highness."

"This Silver hedgehog is Silver Galahad de Lorean, the call of the future. Yes, like his title, he is from the future." Celestia's eyes widened as she heard that. "He wields a legendary spear called Laevatine." Silver stepped forward, held Celestia's hoof and kissed it gently. Everypony in the room gasped at his action.

"I am sorry if that offended you my lady. But any way, my spear is yours!" Silver said.

"Oh, not at all, my dear." Celestia blushed a bit.

"This black hedgehog is Shadow Lancelot, the hand of Mobius. He calls himself the ultimate life form. He is an embodiment of chaos. He wields a legendary axe called Arondight. Unlike us, Shadow isn't born. He is in fact...created." Shock filled the room. "Shadow was created by a scientist as an antidote to save his daughter. During his creation, the scientist contacted a group of aliens to help. After Shadow was created, the scientist daughter started to get better, the government of country thought of him as a threat, and sent troops to kill him. They failed, but killed the girl instead. Shadow just helpless watched as he plummeted from space to earth." Sobs could be heard in the room.

"After he woke up, he had an amnesia. All he remember was his name and the girl. The aliens than approached him, convinced him to betray the ones he fought for before and collect 7 artifacts. After Shadow did, the aliens betrayed him. Shadow then learnt about his past and took up the axe and defeated the aliens. He cut all connections between him and the past by burning all the photos and even changed his name. He now fight to for the peace of Mobius." Sonic looked at Shadow. "Sorry bro for bringing Maria up."

"It's ok... Any way I fight for what I believe is for the greater good!"

"Last but not least, Sivir Shurima, the wrath of the desert. He wields a sacred cross blade. The reason he didn't bow fully is because he is the prince of Shurima, a kingdom in Mobius." More gasps. "He seeked for a relic that could save his kingdom, which he did."

Sivir nodded "I bring the will of the desert and execute those who dares to defy Shurima. Never, ever, defy the desert!"

"I am Sonic Maurice Arthur, the knight of the wind, also king of Camelot, another kingdom in Mobius. I also was the prince of Robotropolis, another kingdom in Mobius." This time total shock filled the room. "I wield the sword Caliburn. But I don't appreciate royalty. I follow nobody, but the wind..."Sonic drifted into a illegible whisper.

"Well! Looks we have some royal guests here! I am Celestia, the sun goddess. I can control the sun. My sister Luna is the moon goddess and she rules the dreams and controls the moon." Celestia said. Suddenly a white unicorn barged into the throne.

"Aunt Celestia..." He said, before screaming at the Mobians:"WHAT IN TARTARUS ARE THESE MONSTROSITIES!" The mobians took an immediate dislike to their visitor.

"Blueblood, they are the guests of honors for tonight. Be polite. There are even royals amongst them." Celestia said softly yet sternly.

"These beasts should be cast away into the deepest dungeons!"

"Who are you!" Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"I am prince Blueblood. Kneel before me peasants!" Blueblood said in a snobbish way.

"Blueblood? More like snow balls." Sonic smirked. The whole throne fell into total silence, until literally everyone burst out laughing.

"Stop! You peasants!" Blueblood desperately tried to stop the laughter, but was futile. He stomped out of the room furiously.

"Nice one, Sonic!" Rainbow managed to squeeze out a sentence between the laughter.

"Ok, now onto a more serious topic. Princess, if you spot a fat human being or 8 emeralds, one significantly larger than the others, please inform us as soon as possible." Tails said seriously.

"Sure, but why?"

"The fat man is our nemesis, and the gems contain unlimited power. Chaos power, to be more exact. And he is after them to try to destroy us. These gems are very powerful, the result could be disastrous if fallen into wrong hooves. All of the gems except the big one can corrupt living things." Tails explained.

"I will instruct royal guards to find the gems." Celestia replied. "But for now, we have a few hours before the gala, so why don't you all take a tour around Canterlot?" The Mobians walked out of the throne room, but Celestia called out "By the way, Everyone apart from Amy, you should just wear your normal armor, because you all seemed so out of character while wearing the suits." Celestia smiled.

"Noted." The Mobians walked out of the throne room and noticed the mane 6 giving nasty looks to Blueblood's back.

"What did he do to you all?" Sonic, for the first time, noticed the change of attitude of the mane 6.

"Blueblood is racist to Pegasus." RD explained. Sonic and Sivir frowned

"He thought mah Apples were rubbish." AJ spat. Knuckles start to crack his knuckles.

"Party pooper, no explanation." Pinkie huffed. Shadow tightened his grip on his axe.

"He took a rose for himself, used my dress to walk over a puddle, and used me to shield from a cake!"Rairty said angrily. Silver's anger grew exponentially.

"What did he do to you, Twilight?" Tails noticed Twilight clenching her jaw tightly.

"When I was still in Canterlot, Blueblood tried to make me his mare, he also peeped on me. Not only he is a snob, he is also a huge pervert!" Twilight shouted angrily. Everybody was shocked, including the mane 6, because Twilight never talked about her life in Canterlot.

"I would kill him, but he is a prince and killing is against law here." Tails said darkly.

"Let's not talk about him anymore. How about we all go and have a tour around Canterlot separately, and meet at the castle gate when the gala starts?" Sivir suggested.

"Sounds good to me, hey Sonic, how about a race now?" RD challenged.

"It's so on!" with that the two speed demons sped off again.

"Ahm gonna set up mah apple stand. Knux, can ya lend a hoof?" AJ asked.

"Sure thing."

"Come on, Silver darling. I can't wait to see the awesome fashion design!" Rarity squealed.

"As you wish, my Lady."

"Um...If you don't mind Sivir, can you come and see the animals in the royal garden?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Sure thing, mistress."

"Come on Tails! Let me show you the royal library!"

"Coming!" Tails Twilight walked away.

"Shady Wady, let's go to the ball room. I really want to see how the Canterlot party organizers got in store for us."

"Why not." Shadow ruffled Pinkie's mane and they walked towards the ball room, leaving Amy behind...alone.

"Looks everyone has found their other half... Heh, good for them. I just wonder when I can find mine..." Amy thought with a sad smile on her face as she walked through the castle. She was so deep in her thoughts that she bumped into a pegasi. He has light blue coat and dark blue mane. He wears a pair of flying goggles and a flying suit with a similar design to the blue angels. The pegasi held out a hoof to help her up.

"Are you ok, Miss?"

"I am fine, thank you." Amy took the hoof and got up.

"Say, why are you doing here? I thought that only guests that are invited to gala are allowed to be in the castle." The pegasi asked.

"I am invited. I am one of the honorable guest."

"Oh! You must be Amy Rose! The sinister blade!" The pegasi exclaimed.

"How did you know my title?"

"Simple, Celestia posted brief info about you and your friends at the castle gates."

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"I am Sorain. Part of the Wonderbolts, a group of Pegasus that basically are the best fliers in Equestria." Sorain cocked his head to the side. "Well, except Rainbow Dash. Speaking of which, have you seen her?" Sorain asked.

"What, is she some sort of dear friend?"

"Well... more like I am attempting to court her." Sorain blushed when he said that.

Amy smiled a bit, but she changed her expretion to a frown almost instantly. "In that case, I have something to show you, but you might not like it." She led Sorain to the window and pointed outside. Sorain saw Rainbow Dash flying and Sonic running around Canterlot at incredible speed. They finally stopped before giving each other a hug and a deep kiss. Sorain can't believe his eyes. Tears began to form in his eyes.

"So...This is the reason why she keeps rejecting me? But...I don't understand. We have known eachother since we were fillies! Why...Why!" Sorain was finally broken, he started to cry as he slumped on the ground.

"Erm...Are you ok?" Amy asked.

"Am I ok?... BUCK NO! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE FEELING OF SOMEPONY YOU LOVE SINCE YOU WERE A FILLY BEING TAKEN AWAY RIGHT IN FROM YOUR EYES BY SOME RANDOM HEDGHOG SHE MET IN LESS THAN A WEEK!" Sorain lashed out at Amy. Amy starts trembling.

"Do I know?...FxxK YES I KNOW! THAT HEDGHOG YOU SAW WITH HER IS THE HEDGHOG I AM IN LOVE WITH! I PRACTICALLY FELL HEAD OVER HEELS WHEN I FIRST MET HIM! I LATER THEN TRIED EVERYTHING TO GET HIS ATTENTION, TO BE LIKE THE TYPE OF GIRL HE LIKES! BUT ALAS NOTHING WORKS! THEN I THOUGHT I COULD GET HIM BY BEING THE HERO AND SAVE HIS LIFE, THAT DIDN'T WORK OUT EITHER, AND IN THE END HE HAS TO SAVE ME FROM DEATH! IT IS JUST PURE PAIN TO SEE THAT I AM DRIFTING FURTHER AND FURTHER AWAY HIM EVERY SINGLE SECOND! AND NOW, THIS RAINBOW HEADED SKITTLES JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE AND SNATCHED HIM AWAY! EVERY SINGLE SECOND I SPENT WITH THEM FELT LIKE A CENTURY!" Amy, finally can not take all the anger and despair and sadness she accumulated, roared at the poor pegasus. Amy then calmed down. "But now I know, he still loves me, just not as a lover, but as a brother. It is joy for me to see him happy and if he loves her and she makes him happy, why should I stand between them?" Amy said softly with a sigh. "Sometimes we just need to let something go..." Tears starts to roll down her cheeks.

Sorain was stunned. Amy's experiences were far worse than his, and he just lashed out at her because he thought she knew nothing about love. Now he just picked her painful scab again. He felt awful as he watched Amy cry in silence. Now he stopped and paid closer attention to her, she is in fact quite beautiful...

"Um...I am sorry that I reminded your painful memories and shouting at you earlier." Sorain finally said after a long period of silence.

"It's ok. Are you mad at me for yelling at you?" Amy replied.

"No, I totally deserved that." Sorain responded with a weak chuckle. "Hey, aren't we similar? We both fell in love with somepony and tried hard to earn their hearts, and ended up being dumped..."

"Must be god's will for us to meet." Amy shared a weak laugh.

"Well... Oh shoot! I have a race coming up! I have to go! Nice to meet you, Amy! See you around!" Sorain said quickly after he checked the clock.

"Good bye! Good luck at your race!" Amy replied. "Huh, he seems nice after all.."

(With Sonic and Rainbow Dash.)

"Man, that was an awesome race! But I think I won!" Rainbow Dash said to Sonic.

"What? Are you kidding? I clearly won-ow!" Sonic bumped into a pony before he could finish his sentence. The pony he bumped into is a white unicorn with blue mane. He was wearing a suit, a purple bow tie and a single lens glasses. He was accompanied by a pink unicorn.

"I am sorry mister, here let me help you." Sonic helped the unicorn to his hooves.

"Thank you young colt." The unicorn replied. "Wait...are you sir Sonic Maurice Arthur?"

"Yes I am. Just call me Sonic."

"Pleased to meet you. I am Fancypants, one of the Canterlot elites. And this beloved mare here is my wife, Fleur Dis Lee."

"Oh! It's also my pleasure to meet one of the elites!"

"Sonic, how long will you be staying in Canterlot?" Fancypants asked.

"Untill the gala ends."

"Me and Fleur are seeing the Wonderbolts race today. However, two of my friends were sick so we have 2 extra tickets. We will be delighted if you and the element of loyalty can join us." Fancypants offered.

"Erm...Who are the Wonderbolts?" Sonic asked.

"They are the best fliers-excluding me-in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash squealed.

"Thank you, Fancypants, and yes I accept the invitation. When does the race start?" Sonic asked.

"Really soon. So follow me please." Sonic and RD followed Fancypants and Fleur to the stadium. At the ticket box, the assistant at the entrance tried to hand Fancypants something, but he refused.

"Fancypants, what is that?"

"Oh! Today is not only the race, but also a fan meeting! That slip has a number, which after the race will be drawn out of a hat. The lucky pony who has the number can then challenge a Wonderbolt for a race!" Fancypants explained. "But, I am not into running myself, so I will pass."

"Well, I like running very much, so I think I will take my chance." Sonic got a slip. Then, he and RD got in the vip box.

"Fleetfoot is totally going to win this." Fancypants commented. Sonic then noticed an orange Pegasus flexing its wings. He then noticed the race track had a lot of sharp turns and corners, with plenty of obstacles.

"Sorry Fancypants, but I think that orange Pegasus might have a bigger chance." Fancypants raised an eyebrow, and the race started. Fleetfoot was in the lead on the straights, but when the steep inclines and turns appeared, the orange Pegasus overtook and won the race.

"Bravo my friend! But how did you know Spitfire could win?" Fsncypants asked.

"The race track is more focused on agility and speed, and earlier, when Spitfire was flexing, I noticed her wings are quite muscular, perfect for breaking and sharp turns." Sonic replied.

"Ok everypony! You have been waiting for this! Now, let's see who is the lucky pony?" The commentator pulled a number out of the hat. "And..can we have number 263 please!"

"What! I actually got picked!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Welp, up you go big blue!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh! Who do we have here?... It is Sonic the hedgehog! He is one of the heroes that defeated NM! What a surprise! Sonic, who do you what to challenge?"

"I want to challenge..." Sonic paused for dramatic effect. "SPITFIRE!"

"Wow! Looks like Sonic is really confident! For he chose the captain of the Wonderbolts! Well, Ladies and Gentcolts, I present you the final race-Sonic vs Spitfire!" The orange Pegasus walked up to Sonic.

"You must be really fast for you to challenge me, Sonic."

"Indeed I am. In fact, I think I can beat you with blind folds on, running backwards and playing a guitar at the same time." Sonic said cockily.

"Alright, rules are simple! First to finish ten laps wins!" The commentator boomed.

"All set?" The ref asked.

"Ready!" Spitfire said.

"When you are!" Sonic replied.

"On my mark! Go!" The ref shouted. Spitfire shot off like an arrow, but Sonic just stood there and took out a blind fold and a guitar.

"What am I seeing? Spitfire got the lead, but Sonic is just standing there! Did he give up?" The commentator shouted.

"RD, what is your friend doing?" Fancypants asked.

"Nothing...Just showing off..." RD facehoofed.

"Did he give up?" Spitfire thought. Then she heard the crowd screaming." What the hell is happening!" Out of nowhere, an intro song starts to play.

(Insert endless possibilities triple threat remix)

"What the heck!" Spitfire finally shouted when Sonic ran past her running backwards, blind folded and playing a guitar. Sonic smirked and starts to sing.

 _This is my escape_  
 _I'm running through this world_  
 _And I'm not looking back_

 _'Cause I know I can go_  
 _Where no one's ever gone_  
 _And I'm not looking back_

 _But how will I know when I get there?_  
 _And how will I know when to leave?_  
 _We've all gotta start from somewhere_  
 _And it's right there for me_  
 _The possibilities are never ending!_

Sonic pulled off a sonic boom. The crowd goes wild.

"Is that a Sonic Rainboom? But it is not rainbow colored! Oh my Celestia! Sonic just overtook Spitfire!" The commentator shouted.

 _I see it, I see it_  
 _And now it's all within my reach_  
 _Endless possibility..._  
 _I see it, I see it now_  
 _It's always been inside of me_  
 _And now I feel so free_  
 _Endless possibility!_

(With everybody else)

Shadow:"Well, looks like the faker starts singing again."

Silver:"I think I should get ready for my part."

Knuckles:"Here we go!"

Tails:"I know I am in a library...but hell with that!"

Sivir:"This is going to be interesting."

(Back to Sonic)

 _And so we'll carry on_  
 _My time to shine has come_  
 _I feel it_

 _As fast as I can go_  
 _Straight to the top I know_  
 _You'll see it!_  
 _(You'll see it!)_

 _So please wake me up when I get there_  
 _It feels like I'm lost in a dream_  
 _I know in my heart that it's my time_  
 _And I already see_  
 _The possibilities are never ending!_

 _I see it, I see it_  
 _And now it's all within my reach_  
 _Endless possibility..._  
 _I see it, I see it now_  
 _It's always been inside of me_  
 _And now I feel so free_  
 _Endless possibility!_

Sonic:" Let's do this guys! Caliburn! Get ready!

Caliburn:"I am ready."

 _Tails: Drop n' stop, 'cause you're beaten again!_  
 _Silver: No, this is where my journey begins!_  
 _Knuckles: You're losing speed, you're losing your flow_  
 _Shadow: But inside is a power you'll never know!_  
 _Sivir: And let it out - it's inside you!_  
 _Sonic: Better all step back, 'cause I'm coming through!_

Sonic stopped in mid air as he transformed into the Excalibur Sonic.

"What in Celestia is happening! Sonic turned into a knight in golden armor! This is beyond my knowledge!" The commentator roused the mood of the crowd to climax.

Sonic: " Time to finish!"

 _I see it, I see it_  
 _And now it's all within my reach..._  
 _I see it, I see it now_  
 _It's always been inside of me..._

 _I see it, I see it_  
 _And now it's all within my reach_  
 _Endless possibility..._  
 _I see it, I see it now_  
 _It's always been inside of me_  
 _And now I feel so free_  
 _Endless possibility!_

 _(Endless possibility...)_  
 _Endless possibility!_  
 _(Endless possibility...)_  
 _Endless possibility!_

Sonic finished with a power stomp as he crossed the finish line and started to break dance. Spitfire panted heavily as she caught up seconds later.

"What...are you?"

"I am the fastest thing alive! Sonic's the name and speed is my game!"

"What a race! Sonic completely destroyed Spitfire! This is breaking news! Sonic just beat the captain of the Wonderbolts!" The commentator shouted into the mic. All the ponies in the stadium were shocked, then stomping sound could be heard throughout Canterlot.

"Bravo! Magnificent my friend!" Fancypants greeted Sonic after he powered down.

"Thanks. Anyway, see you at the gala Fancypants!"

"And I bid you goodbye my friend!"

* * *

And, that's the first part done! Sorry for the late update. This story is far from finished! Anyway, someone (preferably female) is going to fight Blueblood at the gala, but I have no idea who! Who do you want to see most? Leave it in a review! And favs and follow if you like this story!

Thanks!

Sivir, over and out!


	17. ch9:Canterlot Stories (part 2)

Minutes later, Sonic and Rainbow Dash arrived at the castle. Near the entrance, they met Knuckles and Apple Jack at her apple stand. Sonic snickered as he saw the apple stand, for not only Apple Jack and Knuckles were selling all kinds of apple treats themselves, there was a red machine that resembles Tails's dispenser, only this one is replaced with apples bobbing out, not health and mana. Rainbow Dash was a little bit confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing. Hey knuckle head! AJ! How's the sale?"

"First, if you call me knuckle head again, I will punch your face in. Second, the apple sales were pretty good! Looks like the Canterlot ponies haven't had a lot of these desserts before." Knuckles replied with a smile.

"Sweet. By the way, the gala is starting." Sonic motioned towards the growing numbers of ponies at the castle entrance.

"Well, better get going, yall!"

(time skip to at the gala)

"Good evening! Ladies and gentle colts! Thank you all for your participation for the Grand Galloping Gala!" Celestia's heavenly voice rang accross the magnificent ball room. "Tonight is truely joyous! But this night is even better for we have an important announcment to make! One thousand years ago, we banished the mare in the moon to the moon. A thousand years later, she returned." Gasps were heard accross the room. "However, fear not! For the elements of harmony defeated her again! This time even better! For the sacred gems purified her soul and now, I have my beloved sister back! Now, I present you, PRINCESS LUNA!" hoof stomps echoed as Luna walked up and stood next to Celestia. "Greetings, elites of the Canterlot! I deeply appologize for my grave mistakes I made a thousand years ago. That was the most foolish and wicked act I have ever commited. Now, tonight, here I stand in front of thee and appologize for my actions and ask for thy forgiveness and give me a chance to be your ruler of the night again." Luna bowed deeply as cheers and stomps for acceptence rippled accross the room. Celestia then took over again. "However, this night was only made possible by my prized student, Twilight Sparkle and her friends for they wielded the elements of harmony and purified my beloved sister." Cheers and stomping again as the mane 6 stepped up and faced the crowd. "But we must also devout our utter most gratitude to a certain group of beings, because without their help, even my prized pupil can not defeat Nightmare Moon. Before I introduce them to you, bear in mind, they are very different from us. In fact, they come from a completely different dimension." Gasps again in the crowd. "So, I request you my loyal subjects, that you remain open minded to them and please do not do anything that may offend them." Mummers of agreement could be heard. "Excellent. Now, let me introduce you, to the Freedom Fighters!" Three seconds past and nothing happened. The ponies start to think that the princess just attempted to make a joke.

"Hey, what is that?" Suddenly a Canterlot Elite cried out, pointing towards the wall. Everypony squinted their eyes and they were just able to make out a mixture of colors circling the room. The colors became brighter and brighter and sound of wind could now be heard. The elites huddled close together in fear. Suddenly, the motion ceased, revealing the Mobians standing in a semi circle around the princesses.

"Greetings! We are the Freedom Fighters, and yes, we come from a completely different dimension and from a planet called Mobius." Sonic stepped forward and addressed the elites. "We were transported by our nemesis and to a certain degree by accident to here. We hope our appearance didn't startle you too much. Anyway, I am Sonic Maurice Arthur, might of Mobius."

"I am Amy Rose, the sinister blade."

"Knuckles Gawain here, the eternal guardian."

"Miles Tails Prower, the dead eye."

"I am Silver Galahad de Lorean, the call of the future."

"Shadow Lancelot, the hand of Mobius."

"Sivir Shurima, Wrath of the sand."

All:" At your service!"

"Thank you sir Sonic. No words could express my gratitude to you and your friends for what you have done." Celestia said to Sonic. "Now, without further ado, We announce the Grand Galloping Gala starts now! Enjoy this night everypony!" Both princess addressed the ponies, stomping sound roared across the room. The Mobians were instantly surrounded by the ponies as they bombarded the Mobians with a million questions.

Half an hour later, the Mobians finally answered all of the questions and finally took a break and met up the mane 6.

"Jeez, those ponies have a heck of a lot of questions!" Sonic wipes an imaginary sweat off his brow.

"Come on, Sonic. Drop the regal act please! It's killing me!" Rainbow Dash complained.

The next few minutes the group just listened to the music the orchestra has been playing while downing drinks from the bar.

"I have to say, the music they are playing is actually really nice." Shadow finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, but it is just way too slow for my taste." Sonic yawned.

"I have an idea. Why not you go up there and play us a song?" RD suggested. Everybody stared at her. "What? What's wrong with that? Sonic can sing very well."

"Yeah, I know. But this is a gala. And the pieces are supposed to orchestral to keep the mood this way." Silver managed to say.

"Actually, I think it is about time for a change." Celestia said to the group. "The gala has been like this for a couple years and we need a change to liven things up a bit."

Sivir thought for a moment. "Actually, I got just the piece. It has plenty of what Sonic thinks music should be, but also orchestral back ground."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Tails clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Erm, Tails, in case you didn't notice, we don't exactly have..." Shadow didn't finish the sentence because Pinkie Pie appeared with 2 guitars, 2 basses, 2 drum kits and a flute.

"...Never mind. Sivir, do you have the scripts ready?" Sivir nodded. "Which one is it?" Shadow asked.

"Reach for the stars, with orchestral version. Hence we need an orchestra." Sonic's ears perked up as he heard the name of the song.

"Nice one! And it is night time now, so it actually fits really well! Come on! Let's do this!" Sonic and Sivir picked up the guitars and started to tune it. Shadow and Tails picked up the basses. Knuckles and Silver picked up the drum sticks and Amy started to clean the flute.

"All right everypony! It's been one hour and it is time for short break! The gala will resume in 10 minutes!" Celestia clapped her hooves together to get everypony's attention. The elites walked out of the ball room. Leaving the musicians confused. A cellist with dark gray mane and tail, a light gray coat and light purple eyes, wearing a pink bow-tie with a white collar stepped forward and addressed Princess Celestia.

"Princess? But I thought we don't have a break scheduled."

"We didn't, dearest Octavia. But our guests of honor have a special piece prepared and they require you and your orchestra's assistance. I trust you and them can play the whole piece through just by looking at it but you probably noticed their play style is rather different from yours. So I want to make sure you all can work as a team and that takes some time." Celestia explained.

"Sure..." Octivia grumbled, a disgusted expression clearly shown on her face as she took the music sheets from Sivir. At first she didn't even bothered to look at the sheet closely, but after one glance, her expression immediately changed to shock then to smile.

"Are you satisfied with the piece?" Sivir asked with a smirk.

"Very indeed."

(10 minutes later)

The Canterlot Elites returned to the ball, and were surprised to see the Mobians on stage with their rock music instruments.

"Princess, what is the meaning of this?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Let's just say our guests have a pleasant surprise for us." Celestia winked. Then the orchestra started to play the intro.

(Insert reach for the stars final boss mashup. Sonic sings the whole thing.)

 _Take off, at the speed of sound_  
 _Bright lights, colors all around_  
 _I'm running wild, living fast, and free_  
 _Got no regrets inside of me_  
 _Not looking back_  
 _Not giving up_  
 _Not letting go_  
 _I'll keep on running!_  
 _I'm gonna reach for the stars_  
 _Although they look pretty far_  
 _I'm gonna find my own way_  
 _And take a chance on today_  
 _The sky with stars so bright_  
 _The colors feel so right_  
 _I never felt like this_  
 _I'll keep on running!_  
 _The sky with stars so bright_  
 _The colors feel so right_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _We're gonna reach for the stars_  
 _Tonight..._

 _[Instrumental]_

 _Tonight..._  
 _Wake up, living day by day._  
 _Do what I want, and I'll do it my way_  
 _The world is flying right below my feet_  
 _Got no regrets inside of me._  
 _Not looking back (Not looking back)_  
 _Not giving up (Not giving up)_  
 _Not letting go_  
 _I'll keep on running!_  
 _I'm gonna reach for the stars_  
 _Although they look pretty far_  
 _I'm gonna find my own way_  
 _And take a chance on today_  
 _The sky with stars so bright_  
 _The colors feel so right_  
 _I never felt like this_  
 _I'll keep on running!_  
 _The sky with stars so bright_  
 _The colors feel so right_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _We're gonna reach for the stars_  
 _Tonight..._  
 _Tonight..._

 _[Instrumental]_

 _I've got it in my sight._  
 _The colors feels so right._  
 _Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running!_  
 _Oh, I can feel it now._  
 _The colors all around_  
 _Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars..._  
 _Just take a chance (Just take a chance)_  
 _We'll do it right again_  
 _(I'm gonna reach for the stars)_  
 _Just take my hand (Just take my hand)_  
 _We'll take a chance tonight..._  
 _Reach for the stars..._  
 _Tonight!"_

 _[Instrumental]_

 _Tonight..._

(stop music)

All the Canterlot ponies were so absorbed in the music that it was a full minute before the ball room broke into a huge round of applauds. Suddenly, one snobbish voice interrupted the cheering and ruined the moment.

"That was horrible!." Blueblood snorted. Some Canterlot ponies glared at him, but he paid no attention to them.

"Well, if you think it isn't good enough your highness, then will you please kindly tell us how to improve?" Silver, who is the mellowest of all Mobians, now also at the end of his line, still managed to squeeze out the sentence.

"Suggestions? Well, I only have one-AND THAT IS TO CAST ALL OF YOU INTO TARTARUS!" Blueblood spat. Now even the Canterlot ponies can't take his insults anymore.

"Blueblood, contain yourself." Celestia said sternly.

"Your behavior now is unsuitable for a prince." Fancypants also scolded.

"What? Why should I show any respect these freak of natures? They do not even deserve to stand here!" Blueblood continued to insult the Mobians. Knuckles, being a hot temper, was about to tackle Blueblood. But a yellow blur beat him before he could charge.

(Fluttershy's pov)

That big mean bastard! My friends did nothing to him, and here he is calling every single possible name of my friends! I can't let this pass anymore!

"Hey! You! You big meanie! What did they ever do to you so that they deserve that!" I shouted at Blueblood.

"Nothing, just because I don't like their attitudes!" That's it? How can you do that?! I took a deep breath and made my decision.

"Blueblood! I challenge you to a duel! If I win, I want you to shut up and never talk about me and my friends ever again!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"And here I thought you were the element of kindness, giving your kindness everypony." Blueblood sneered. Oh my...You made a big mistake mister!

"Indeed I do represent the element of kindness." I don't know why, but my changed from angry to cold. " But do not mistake kindness for weakness. Because if you do, I will show you what I am really capable of! NOW BLUEBLOOD, DO YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE!?"

"I do. Ten minutes later, in the garden. Do not chicken out!" That snob turned away and walked out of the ball room. My friends immediately surrounded me.

"Fluttershy, what do you think you are doing!? He is Blueblood! He is the prince!" Rainbow Dash shouted at me.

"Sugarcube, Ah know ya have new moves, but ya have the worst defense among us!" Apple Jack said to me.

"I don't know girls. But I have already challenged him, and I can't back down now." My voice is shaking now, making it even less convincing. Suddenly I felt a hand on my head and turned my head, and I found myself staring into Sivir's dark yellow eyes.

"Fluttershy, calm down. I am not mad at you for challenging Blueblood. But stay safe, ok?" My body stopped shaking, but my heart is still beating fast.

"Keep it together, Fluttershy. Remember all of our training." I nodded in response.

"Good, one more thing. Do not, under any circumstance, summon the bear or the dragon. That is just going to scare everypony here." I nodded again and I turned away and walked towards the garden, but Sivir pulled me into a tight hug.

"I have faith in you Fluttershy. And please stay safe." He whispered. I blushed and just nodded again. I took a deep breath again and closed my eyes. It is time to face the music...

(Time skip to the duel, FS's pov)

This duel is probably the most popular one, because the Canterlot ponies surrounded the garden. I squeezed through until I reached to the center of the garden. Blueblood is already there, waiting for me with a rapier in his hoof.

"I am ready. Pick your weapon." He said.

"I have my own weapon. Just a second." I closed my eyes and channeled my power through my body...

(Third person view)

Fluttershy closed her eyes. The instant she closed her eyes, a strong gust wind with leaves blew over her and obstructed her from everypony else. After the wind, she disappeared. But suddenly, the sound of a stream flowing and birds chirping could be heard. Everypony's body start to shake from side to side slowly because of the peacefulness. Suddenly, a beautiful flute song started to play. Some ponies opened their eyes to investigate, and their jaws touched the ground when they found the source of sound. There, sat Fluttershy on a rock by a holographic river, clad in a snow white and light green robe with a crown made out of vines, eyes closed and playing a flute with birds perched on her head and forelegs. She then opened her eyes. Her motherly stare suddenly changed into a cold glare. She stopped playing and stood up in a swift motion and pointed her flute at Blueblood. At the same time, a holographic gate appeared behind her. The gate was decorated with sculptures of all kinds of animals. She suddenly has a crystal orb in her other hoof and her bunny angel readied himself and waited Fluttershy's command.

(Up at the balcony where all the mobians and the princess are)

"Sivir, why is that rabbit standing attention?" Tails asked.

"As you all know, Fluttershy is really weak without her summons. I solved that problem by creating a mental link between she and her pet bunny." Sivir explained.

"So, right now she is controlling the bunny?" Tails gasped.

"Correct. Her soul is actually in that bunny, so she is also sharing the bunny's line of sight." Sivir replied.

(FS pov)

Ok, time to fight! I controlled Angel and charged at Blueblood. He tried to stab the bunny, but I am too fast and too small for him to stab. I started to throw hooks at Blueblood's legs. I can see that he is staggering blow after blow. Dang! Little Angle might be small, but he sure has a lot of power! I slid under Blueblood and kicked upwards. I could see Blueblood fall over and shiver in pain. I heard a lot of ponies snicker, and one even said "There goes his foals." Don't know what that means, but I saw Blueblood has a sly smile as he looked behind me. I turned around and froze in horror- He is looking at my pony body! He figured out I was mind controlling Angel and now my pony body is left defenseless! He charged at my pony body! I must disconnect and return to my pony body quickly!

(Balcony pov)

Sivir's hands were holding the railings so tight that the railings starts to bend.

"Holy crap! I think Blueblood found out that she is mind controlling the bunny! Come on, Fluttershy! Snap out of it!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Right before the rapier is about to pierce Fluttershy, her eyes regained focus and she brings up the flute and the crystal orb to block the rapier's stabs. Everypony sighed in relief. But Sivir remained as tense as ever.

"Why are you still so tense Sivir? She's obviously regained conscious." Sonic asked.

Sivir looked at him as if he is an idiot. "What makes you think a crystal orb and a flute is going to make a good pair of melee weapons?" Sivir retorted. As they were talking, Fluttershy gets disarmed.

"Sxxt!" Pinkie Pie gasped.

 _Come on, Fluttershy! Use what I taught you!_ Sivir clenched his teeth. Suddenly a white barrier appeared right before the rapier could hit her. Fluttershy used that instance and rolled out of the way and picked up the orb and the flute and backed away quickly from Blueblood. She then starts to summon flocks of falcons and turtles around her.

"What is that shield?" Shadow asked.

"To avoid being one shot by assassins, I taught her how to deploy a mental barrier. That shield will stay intact as long she has still has mental power left. But is she depletes the shield completely, she will fall into a coma." Sivir paused. "Or worse, insanity..."

(FS pov)

That was so close! But now, I am still in trouble. We are in a stalemate. My falcons can't get near him because he is waving his rapier around him like a storm. He can't get near me because my falcons will slaughter him. I must break the stalemate! I hope this works...

I take a deep breath. " **YAY!"** I instantly grants myself 10% of confidence and I doubled my summoning speed and confidence generation for the next five seconds.

(Balcony)

"I see...Good plan Fluttershy..." Sivir smiled. Twilight gave him a confused look.

"Fluttershy can do more than just summoning... And Blueblood doesn't know that..." Suddenly a blood red aura starts to surround Fluttershy. Her eyes turned red and roars of different beasts could be heard around her.

"RIP Blueblood."

Fluttershy then flared her wings and lost her pupils. A blue aura surrounded her. After the aura disappeared, where previously Fluttershy stood, now stands a magnificent falcon. Its feathers are lunar blue and now it is staring straight at a very frightened Blueblood. (For what the falcon looks like, google Quinn's valor.). Then, with incredible speed, the falcon charged at Blueblood and tackled him to the ground and started to slash his face with its razor sharp claws.

"What in the world is that?" Apple Jack asked.

"It's Valor, king of the falcons. Known for its ferocity and speed." Sivir stated simply. But he had a worried glance on his face.

"Please, mercy! Mercy! MERCY!" Blueblood screamed in pain. However Fluttershy kept slashing his face...

(Fluttershy's pov)

I feel the power. Blueblood now is at my claws, begging for mercy. Yeah, not so tough now huh? Feel the pain! I nearly chuckled at his horrified expression. I felt a worried stare at me from above. I turned my head and saw Sivir with a worried frown. I suddenly stopped. What have I done?! I nearly got consumed by the spirit of the summoned valor. That was so close. But I must give that snob a lesson! I pulled my right wing and focused all the energy I can master into it. My right wing starts to shake and it starts to burn.

" **FALCON...PUNCH!"** I delivered my final hit into Blueblood's face, sent him sailing through the air, before final stopped by the castle walls. I panted heavily as I desummoned the valor. I feel so light headed. I tried to walk towards the garden exit but I tripped and everything went black...

(no pov)

...

Silence, total silence.

All the audience were shocked: Blueblood, the one who most ponies expected to win, lay on the ground with his face in a bloody mess, bruises everywhere and a second degree burn on his face. Whilst Fluttershy just blacked out.

"Dang." Sorain finally spluttered. The ponies then all broke into different conversations about what they just saw.

(up at the balcony)

"Rarity?" Tails finally said after a long silence.

"Yes?"

"I hate to say this...But go down there and heal Blueblood."

"Now why would I-"

"Because he learnt his lesson. Now just treat him like a normal pony." Twilight cut her off. Rarity grumbled but still went down stairs to heal Blueblood.

"Fluttershy is fine." Sivir said, some how managed to get down stairs and scoop Fluttershy up and carry her back up here without anybody noticing. "She is just exhausted from all the fighting. A few minutes of rest should do-" He was cut off because Fluttershy stirred in his lap.

"Uhh...Did I hurt him really bad?" Fluttershy mumbled. She then realized she is standing in front of the princesses. She immediately knelt on the ground shivering in fear.

"I am so sorry princess! Please don't banish me!..." She sobbed and unable to continue.

"We don't blame you dearest Fluttershy. In fact, we think he totally deserves it. He has been insulting me since I returned." Luna answered with a smirk.

(2 hours later night time)

"All right everypony, tonight has been wonderful. I would like to invite our guests and the elements of harmony and the guests of honor to sing the last song with us." Celestia and Luna said. Everyone were surprised, but also quite excited about it, because they never heard the princesses sing. The Mane 6 and the Mobians walked onto the stage. The orchestra starts to play

(insert Land of Equestria (The Orchestral Anthem) by evening star)

 _We will sing together_  
 _And the mountains will hear our call;_  
 _And we will raise our voices_  
 _Remembered forever, the Land of Equestria_

 _We will dance through the country_  
 _And the night and the day will be one;_  
 _Holding hooves, we will unite_  
 _As one mind, as one soul, the name of Equestria_

 _Oh, Luna's night full of bright stars_  
 _With the moon shining down on the land;_  
 _Celestia's summer skies_  
 _To guide us, to lead us, in ruling Equestria_

 _We will live in joyous laughter_  
 _With the love and the trust that we share;_  
 _And the world will know the good times_  
 _Glory and honour, the Land of Equestria._

(Stop music)

The crowd broke into a final applauds...

(Somewhere else)

A mysterious gem lay on the ground.

"What is this?" A light blue unicorn picked it up. It froze, than cackled.

"So much power...Twilight, better look out, cause the great and powerful Trixie is coming to get you!."

(near by brush)

"Damn it!" A man cursed. "I lost the emerald! No matter, I just want to get rid of that pin cushion!"

* * *

And, finished! The first emerald and eggman appeared! DO you guys think that I made Fluttershy a bit too bloody? Tell me what you think in the reviews!

Also please favorite and follow if you like this story!

Sivir, over and out!


	18. ch10: Flames of rage

Back at Ponyville, in a force field made by Tails, Silver is practicing his newest move, heart seeker strike.

"Hmm... Let me see. To in order to do this move, I need to stab forward with a frequency of once half a second repeatedly for three seconds while at the same time stabbing at a slightly different direction every single time within a 45 degree cone shape in front of me, so I create an area of death trap! This sounds very good! I think I got this!" Silver raised his spear and started to repeatedly stab forward...

(30min later)

"*pant*, *pant*. This is so stupid! How I am supposed to change direction while stabbing at that high frequency!" Silver finally gave up after numerous attempts for his arm is numb. Rarity walked into the force field with holding a cup of tea with her magic grip.

"Darling, you have been practicing for the past half an hour. You need some rest! Here, have a cup of tea!" Silver smiled and drained the cup of tea.

"Thank you very much. But I just want to get stronger and to protect you, love."

"But how can you protect me when you can't even protect yourself? Darling, do go easy on yourself. Many of us are satisfied with five abilities, you don't need more!"

"Hmm. Maybe you are right." Just then a static sound came through his ear piece.

"Hello?"

"Twilight? What's the matter? You sound worried."

"No time to explain, but get Rarity and come to the Ponyville entrance asap! Just tell her Trixie is back!" With that Twilight cut off the communication link. Silver was confused.

"Rarity, I don't know what happened, but Twilight wants us at the Ponyville entrance now. She said somepony called Trixie is back." Silver said. Rarity led out a gasp.

"Oh my! This is grim indeed! That wretched trickster again! Come, we will talk on the way!" The two ran out of the force field.

"So, who is this Trixie?"

"She is a notorious magician. She is terrible at magic and lacks the skill to be a magician. Yet she enjoys the cheering of the crowd so much that she will lie, just for 10 seconds of glory. Twilight had a fiasco with her a few months back when she lied and angered an ursa minor and nearly destroyed Ponyville. Fortunately Twilight stepped in and calmed the beast and sent it back to Everfree Forest. Trixie was shunned and humiliated by Twilight and vowed revenge. She swore that one day she would come back and prove that she is the most talented unicorn in Equestria. Ah, here she is!" Rarity pointed at the trailer with a lot of ponies surrounding it, including the Mobians.

"Citizens of Ponyville! The great and powerful Trixie has returned!" The light blue unicorn continued despite the jeers of the crowd. "Trixie is back here to prove that she is superior to Twilight Sparkle!"

"And what makes you think that you are more superior than me?" Twilight glared at Trixie.

"Maybe, this?" Trixie shot two magic beams at Snips and Snails, turning one of them into a foal and the other to an old pony. Twilight's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"But how! Nopony can perform the age spell! Not even the princesses!"

"Well, Trixie can! And remember last time Trixie claimed to have defeated an ursa major? Well, today Trixie has the proof!" Trixie levitated the head of an ursa major out of her trailer. Twilight couldn't believe her eyes.

"But... how?"

"Twilight Sparkle! The great and powerful Trixie doesn't want to reveal her secrets to the weak! Trixie promised that she will prove she is more superior!" Trixie taunted. While the Mane 6 were trying to comprehend what they just saw, the Mobians were having a little discussion.

"Shadow are you sure?" Tails said seriously.

"Positive. Chaos power is radiating from her, acts of brutality. She got all of them. She is definitely possessed by a chaos emerald." Shadow replied.

"I will get the girls." Knuckles gathered the Mane 6.

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"Shadow just confirmed that Trixie has a chaos emerald, possibly possessed by it. We need to get it away from her." Sonic said.

"To do that, she needs to be paralyzed. However, we decided to let you guys handle it. It's about time for you 6 to learn to work as a team." Sivir finished.

"Then, what are yall waiting for! Get going!" Apple Jack slipped on her hooflets and suited up. The rest obliged. "Allright, have a plan?"

"Easy! We charge in and beat her senseless!" Rainbow replied quickly.

"...Apple Jack, you tank the damage! Rainbow Dash, try to cc her as much as you can. Rarity, monitor our health and provide heals and buffs when needed. The rest, give her hell!" Twilight took charge of the situation.

"Rock on!" The mane 6 walked up to Trixie.

"You stop right there, Trixie! We know you have the chaos emerald! Now hand it back!" RD shouted.

"Never! **Chaos armor!** " Trixie shouted and crystals starts to cover her body. She then pulled out an arm canon and started to fire at Twilight.

"Ya ain't touching Twilight! **Buster hooves!** " Apple Jack forced Trixie to attack her, but RD immediately stunned her with thunder claps. Meanwhile the front liners are fighting, the rest are also busy doing their jobs. Twilight strategically aimed her spell flux to decrease Trixie's magic resistance and immdieatly followed up with overload and magic bolts, sometimes even using story arc climax to maximize damage output. When Trixie nearly got lose, she roots her with her rune prison. PP basically just keeps up with her damage output with fire at will. Fluttershy summoned turtles to protect them from Trixie's stray fire power and Rarity monitored AJ's health and kept healing her. Things are going quite well.

"Can't believe they are working so well, even if it's their first time fighting so well." Silver praised. Sivir however shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"AJ is too immersed in fighting that she forgot to block some damage and now she is getting low and Rarity's healing is outpaced. RD is using her lightning judgment way too often, she isn't even taking that much damage, so she wasted a lot of mana. Fluttershy is way too defensive, summoning that many turtles is not necessary. Plus she didn't connect with Angel so she isn't doing any damage. Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rarity are all doing ok, but with teammates like this, things are about to take a turn for the worst pretty soon." Sivir explained.

"Urgh... **Desist!** You fools! You can not beat the great and powerful Trixie!" Trixie unleashed a powerful magic blast knocking AJ and RD back.

"Rarity! I'm low!" Apple Jack coughed up a little blood. "Are ya healing me or not!"

"Darling, you are taking too much damage! I can't heal you!" Rarity shouted. Sweat covers her forehead.

"AJ, come back! RD, take over AJ's position!" Twilight ordered. AJ apple shuffled her way out to safety and Rarity immediately focused her heals on AJ.

"Well, at least Twilight can still keep her cool." Tails tried to soften the mood.

"AJ, are you back up?" Twilight asked AJ.

"Head hurts like Tatarus, but I'll live."

"Girls! We have to burst her down fast! Who has ult!" Twilight shouted.

"I am low on mental power, so no..." Fluttershy whispered. Her face is pale from exhaustion.

"I do." Rarity said.

"Always ready!" PP replied with her high pitched voice.

"Not me girls, no mana." RD replied.

"Ok, here's the plan. Rarity, you buff us up with ruby. Then Apple Jack go back in with your grand skyfall! Then we all use our ult on her! Clear?" The mane 6 nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan. Unless something really stupid happens, they should do it..." Silver muttered.

"All right! Let's do this! **Desperate power!** " Twilight's body became half transparent as soon as she activates the ability, her rune tattoos glowed brighter than ever.

"To action! **Grand Skyfall!** " Apple Jack leaped high into the air and starts to descent.

"Gems are dazzling, beautiful and elegant. But they could be outrageous! Now, you will face their fury! **Gem Fury!** " Rarity brings down her cross and leaped towards Trixie, reading to give her a face full of point blank barrage of stabs and unleash a few wave of gems.

"Let the party begin! **Mega** **Party bomb!** " PP tossed a pink but huge decoration ball looking bomb, but anybody with half a brain cell can figure out that it is an actual bomb from the fuse.

"This is what I am protecting from the world...Now you will feel its true power! **Final Sparkle!** " Twilight levitated, she lost her pupils, her mane flowing like the princess'. She unfurls the scroll and a six pointed star appeared in the center. Then the beam of death starts to travel towards Trixie. Looks like Trixie is going to meet her doom. But...

"Take this! (insert Silver troll face) **Thunder's Verdict!** " Rainbow Dash smacked the ground hard with her war hammer and a hammer popped up from below, knocking Trixie high and back into the air. Unfortunately, she also smacked Trixie right away from the ults her friends released...

three seconds of silence...

All:"OH FXXK!"

"RAINBOW DASH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Twilight, finally losing her cool, shouted at the Pegasus.

"Buahaha! You pathetic ponies! You don't know who you are dealing with! **Soul Shackle!** " Trixie cackled, throws out 6 shackles at the Mane 6 and attempts to bind them. The shackles took them by surprise, and everypony apart from Pinkie Pie got attached to the shackles. Pinkie Pie, some how managed to put her incredible sixth sense to use, used her present box ammo to teleport out of the way at the nick of the time. The rest however, weren't so lucky. They collapsed onto the ground and held their heads in their hooves and led out high pitched screams of horrible pain. Fluttershy however just fell over and starts to foam.

"Sivir, what happened?" Tails asked, panicking.

"This is what I feared most. The attack is neither physical or magical, but spiritual. It might not deal as much damage as the other two, but its crowd control effect is a complete nightmare. Not to mention this type of ability can easily devastate a summoner, who uses mental power to control the summons, and Fluttershy took the full impact of it. Good thing that Pinkie Pie got out of the way so at least the damage out put is still there." Sivir muttered.

"Do you think we should intervene?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Probably yeah." Sonic begins to charge up his spin dash. Suddenly, he felt something fast is coming from behind, so Sonic side rolled a side. He then realized it was a missile.

"Hello, Sonic. Long time no see!" doctor Eggman called with his mech army. " Now, if you will excuse me, I have an emerald to retrieve." The doctor ordered his robots to advance.

"Change of plan, guys. We have to stall the doctor until the girls finish with Trixie!" Sivir shouted and pulled out his cross blades and threw them at the robots.

(with Mane 6)

"Ow... now that was a mighty headache..." Apple Jack finally recovered from the soul shackles. She then heard a cannon reload. Looking up, she saw Trixie with a sickening smile on her face and pointed the cannon in her face.

"It's over now!" Trixie cackled. Suddenly, 2 penetrators slammed into the extended hoof, knocking it up , causing the cannon to miss Apple Jack and fired into the distance.

"Nice save, Pinkie Pie." Apple Jack smiled weakly. Then they heard an explosion in the distance. Apple Jack realized in horror that the explosion came from the sweet apple acres. The place where the farm house stood now just a bunch of charred wood planks.

(Apple Jack's pov)

No, this can't be happening...

Mah parents died a long time ago, so AB, Big Mac and Granny Smith meant everything to me.

But now, they are possibly...dead...

Shakily, I got on to my hind legs. Strange, I didn't fell over. It felt natural... Slowly, I started to hyperventilate. I want to scream, but I can not. I turned to look at the killer-Trixie.

One step at a time, I walked towards Trixie slowly. She shot me in the head with her cannon. I expected pain. Instead, I only flinched. Her expression changed into frightened. I laughed madly. I feel I am twice as strong than before. I feel blood trickles down my head and into my mouth. The taste of it excites me. I don't know what is going on with me, but I do know, somepony is gonna get her head bucked!

(normal pov)

"Sonic! Look at Apple Jack!" Pinkie Pie pointed at Apple Jack with her hoof shaking.

"What's the big deal-" Sonic stopped dead when he saw Apple Jack.

Before, Apple Jack always strikes Sonic as a strong cow mare, always helpful and kind (not to Fluttershy's extent). Though she is a lot muscular than the other earth ponies, she never is intimidating. But now, she completely changed. Her pupils are replaced by blazing flames. There is a flaming aura around her. Her hooflets had more menacing spikes and flames. Her mane and tail are completely soaked in blood. But the most frightening thing is her body is filled with wounds, openings, bruises and so on. Heck, you can even see some of her internal organs are hanging outside of her body and there is even flames in her body leaking out of the wounds. Even Sonic was bewildered and a little bit scared. Trixie kept firing her arm cannon at Apple Jack, but all it did was adding more holes to Apple Jack's body. Eventually, Apple Jack caught up with her and despite Trixie's desperate attempt to defend herself by blasting Apple Jack with numerous chaos spears, Apple Jack continued to buck or punch Trixie until she starts to spit blood everywhere before picking her up and slammed her back down with her Batter and Assault. Trixie got knocked out and a chaos emerald popped out of her body.

"Guys! You have to see this!" Sonic called out to the Mobians.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO TRIXIE AND SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHY APPLE JACK LOOKS LIKE AN UNDEAD DEMON FROM HELL!" Shadow yelled.

"I don't know! She doesn't have any abilities to make her sustain that much damage without dying! Wait... except..." Knuckles stopped as he remembered a flash back he had with Apple Jack.

(Flash back)

Knuckles:" So what? What moves did these bad boys give you?"

"Buster hooves, iron will, batter and assault, grand sky fall and war lord." Apple Jack muttered.

"Wow, that's impressive! What about war lord!" Knuckles, though now very battered, said excitedly. However, Apple Jack frowned.

"Ah've got no clue, but ah can't use it. It's like it is obscured and ah don't know how to activate it."

"Aw, that's a shame. But don't worry, you will know how to use it eventually."

(Flash back ends)

"Guys! Do you remember how Sonic and Sivir got their ult?" Knuckles shouted, shushing everybody.

"Yeah, Sonic got his when he was revived after Mephilies killed him. Sivir got his after he was wounded by that girl and reunited with his family. Why?" Tails answered.

"They all have one thing in common, they all experienced traumatic events! I didn't tell you guys, but Apple Jack's ult was locked when she got the upgrade! Witnessing her family die before her broke the seal on the ability! That's her ult! War lord!" Knuckles shouted.

"...erm, Knuckles? Are you all right?" Sonic asked flatly.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed abnormally smart."

"Why you little...Just get the damn emerald." Knuckles face palmed. Shadow picked up the chaos emerald.

Apple Jack then turned to Eggman.

"He-he. I am just passing by..." the doctor stuttered. In one swift motion, Apple Jack upper bucked the doctor into the sky.

"Curse you Sonic! At least I got those ponies' data..."

Apple Jack's flames finally died down and her pupils returned. Though her openings all sealed, she still looks like a tiny bump will kill her. She looked at her friends, before burst into tears. Nobody or pony said a single word. Her pony friends just cuddled around her trying to relief some of her grief from her.

Suddenly a raspy voice rang out:" Why are ya crying Apple Jack? What in tarnation was that explosion and where did our farm house go?"

"What?" Apple Jack turned and saw Apple Bloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith with confusion written all over their faces.

"Where were you during the past half an hour?" Twilight asked.

"We were in the cellar just making more cider!" AB answered. "Now, where did the farm house go?"

"It's...gone. But we can build a new one right?" Apple Jack looked at the Mobians.

"What are we waiting for? Get on with it!"

(Canterlot garden)

A crack appeared on a stone statue. Looks like a long imprisoned creature is about to wake up...

* * *

And done! Yes, I am alive. Yes, this story is still alive. It's just the end of year exam is close and I really need to revise. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Anyway, next chapter is gonna be in season 2! Did I surprise you with Apple Jack's ultimate? Here is a more detailed version of it:

 **Warlord**.

Filled with grief, anger and despair, Apple Jack thirsts for revenge and war. She lets all of the negative emotions consume her. For 30 seconds because her ferocity and strength she defies death. Meaning receiving fatal blows during the 30 seconds will only reduce her to near death, but not killing her. She also ignores all pain and crowd control effects. Her rage also grants her fire aspect and double damage. However, healing effects and shields are reduced by 90% during the time. After 30 seconds, Apple Jack's damage is reduced by 50% for 10 minutes. **Note: This doesn't make her invulnerable! She is killable after 30 seconds! It's like her health bar just stays at 1 hp for that 30 seconds no matter how hard you hit her!**

Cool Down: 1 day

Also, you will soon be introduced to Shadow's improved super form! I also need ideas for how to make Sorain join the FF. PM me if you have some ideas!

Please leave a review if you want me to improve!

Fav and follow this story if you like it!

Thank you all for your long waiting and support!

Sivir, over and out!


	19. Return of Harmony part 1: Sorain awakens

It is a brand new day in equestria. Everything is basking in Celestia's sun's light. Her highness is currently sitting on her throne in her throne room, and enjoying a piece of cake. And by that I mean wolfing down huge amounts of cake. It would be really unfortunate if something interrupts her right now, wouldn't it? (Celestia: please don't.)

"BOOM"

"Your highness! I am sorry to disturb you, but this is a terrible-" Sorain bundled into the throne room, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Celestia.

After Celestia spent a few minutes trying to not choke herself, she finally regained her composure and asked. "What is the matter, my little pony?"

"Well, your highness" Sorain started. "There are random clouds made of... cotton candy? and they are raining chocolate milk across Equestria and we are wondering if you knew the cause." After hearing this, Celestia spit all of the cake she just ate onto Sorain's face.

"Sorain, first, get a towel and clean yourself up. And then get the bearers of elements of harmony and the Mobians here immediately!" Celestia commanded.

"Right away your highness."

* * *

"Princess! What is the meaning of all of this madness?" Twilight asked Celestia.

"My dearest student, it seems that an old foe has appeared. You and you fellow bearers must rise and defeat him once more." Celestia said while levitating a jewelry box.

"Who is he?" asked Sivir.

"The name is discord, the god of chaos. He was sealed away by me and my sister thousands of years ago. Now he has returned." Celestia opened the jewelry bow, but it was empty.

"Oh ho ho ho! Now that's a quick way end a trip down the memory lane!" A maniacal and goofy voice echoed in the room. Celestai fired a blast at one of the glass panels shattering it.

"Now that's rude way to greet your friend, tia." The voice continued.

"I don't recall us being friends. SHOW YOURSELF DISCORD!" Celestia roared with her Canterlot voice. The draconquus appeared in a flash of light. " AND RETURN THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY AT ONCE!"

"Why would I ever return something that turned me into stone to you willingly?" Discord rolled his eyes. "But I suppose I could give you a riddle o retrieve your missing elements just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the elements back where you began." Discord floated around every body.

"Oh! and to spice things up! Everypony doesn't get to use their powers. So no wings for pegasus and no horns for unicorns! Now ta-ta you simpletons!" Discord snapped his talons and disappeared in a flash.

"So what happens now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Figure out that riddle, ah guess." Mumbled Apple Jack.

"Well, he did say twists and turns right? So I think we should start at the Canterlot maze! Come on everypony!" Twilight and the mane 6 dashed out of the castle room.

"Wait Wait!" Tails tried to shout but they were too quick. "Ugh. It's obviously her house! He even said where you began!"

"Yeah, I noticed Twilight could be a doof sometimes. So we should probably finish up for her." With that Amy jumped out of the window. The others followed her quickly.

"Sorain, follow them. You might learn from them." Sorain obeyed Celestia and flew out of the window.

* * *

"Jesus, how is it taking them!" Sonic complained when lounging one a couch in the library.

"Quickly!-We must-. Hey guys, do you happen to see the elements of harmony somewhere here?" Twilight barged in dragging four of her friends in. However they look very weird. Pinkie is wearing a big scowl on her face with her mane deflated. Apple Jack is whistling and avoiding eye contact. Rarity is hugging a boulder and Fluttershy is trying to scare them.

"Um they are right here. And what's the matter with them?" Silver pointed at the mares.

"N-Nothing! Everything is fine! Be right back!" Twilight dragged her "friends" with her.

"Something tells me that they are not fine." Knuckles crossed his arms and said.

"Ya think?! Of course they are all corrupted! I can sense their chaos powers miles away." Shadow face palmed.

"The question is what do we do now?" Sorain asked.

"We will have to try to cleanse them. Sonic, do you think you think you can do that?" Tails asked.

"Of course, but I need them to be still. So we might have to fight them." Sonic sucked in a deep breath. "And with those power ups, it's not going to be easy."

"But we have to try."

"Yeah."

* * *

15 minutes later.

"Shush...Twilight's back. get ready guys." Tails whispered to the Mobians. Moments later, the door opened, but only a dejected Twilight appeared.

"H-Hey Twilight! Did you save the world?" Tails feigned innocence.

"We...failed Tails...I don't believe in myself anymore...It's over..." Twilight hung her head lowed. It truly broke Tails's heart.

"You have to stay strong Twilight! You can't-" Tails was interrupted by Twilight.

"Just leave my alone Tails." Twilight tried to shove Tails out of the way.

"No I won't Twilight!" Tails still blocking her way. The next instance Twilight just snapped.

" **THEN GET READY TO BE TERMINATED!"** Twilight quickly unloaded a magic bolt into Tails's chest, throwing him into a pile of furniture.

"If you want to do this the hard way then fine!" Tails readied his assault rifle with a sigh.

(insert Fate\Grand Order OSt Final Battle Theme Extella ver.)

"Marking target!" Twilight drew a sigil from her book and put it onto Tails. She then immediately used runic prison on Tails, following with an arcane overdrive.

"Damn, she is getting good at this!" Tails thought as he dropped his healing pod. "But I won't go down like this! **helix rockets!** " Tails jumped, did a spin in the air and fired a helix rocket at Twilight although she just teleported away from the blast radius. "Missed me!" she taunted.

For the next 5 minutes the two attempted to shoot each other but also missing either because of teleports or back flips plus agility, and Tails is getting really fed up with this stalemate.

"Here! Have a stun grenade!" Tails quickly fires a stun grenade and somehow by luck, hit Twilight. Then with frightening speed he combat rolled in front of Twilight and using a revolver, he fanned the 6 bullets into Twilight. Twilight cried out in pain.

"Noo! Retreat!" Twilight attempted to blink away but Tails was ready.

(insert Lucian's theme)

"Say hi to the freak show!" Tails shouted as a blue panel covered his eyes. " **Tactical Visor Primed!** " Tails started to fire blindly in front of him. To Twilight's surprise and horror, the bullets start to follow her wherever she went! She blinked away again but it's no use! She could swear that one bullet turned 180 degrees just to hit her!

"What is this!" She yelled furiously.

"Twilight, I can do this all day with my eyes closed." Tails kept on firing even while he was doing a combat roll. "So you might as well as give up now."

"Never- Gahh!" Twilight still refused to buckle even after getting hit a dozen times. "Disappear! **Story Arc Climax!** " Twilight quickly opens her book and fires a magic beam at Tails. Fortunately for Tails, he combat rolled out of the way again. Unfortunately for Sorain, he was standing beind Tails, and the beam is heading this way.

"No, not like this! I refuse to give up!" Sorain lay weakly on the ground, with a hole in his chest from the blast. "I have to stand up! It's ok if I am scared or in pain. I have to rise above all of that. Because I have yet to fight on my own terms!" He thought.

A blinding white light engulfed the room. Causing everyone to look away.

(Inside Sorain's mind)

"What is this place?" Sorain wondered.

"Indeed! You must embrace your fear of death and fight on regardless what fate may await you!" A mysterious voice said. "Well spoken! Nameless traveler! Even if the world will never hear of your desire, know that I admire and respect it! Rise your head! Your end has yet to come! In fact this is just the beginning!"

"Who is there! Show yourself!" Sorian looked around nervously and shouted.

"At ease. I am here to assist you." A blurred figure in red appeared. "Though I am unable to assist you physically, I can grant you my blade." The figure handed sorain a jagged red sword. "Do me proud, nameless traveler."

"Who are you!" Sorain shouted.

"You will learn in time. Now you must awake!" The figure than vanished without a trace.

(real world)

Everyone shielded their eyes from Sorain. When the light faded, they looked at Sorain and gasped at his new look:

Sorain is now clad fully in a red imperial guard outfit. He wore the head of a golden lion on his left front shoulder. What is most impressive is he is now holding a great red blade. The sword is jagged, yet still elegent. Fire swirled around the sword as if it is alive. Sonic and Tails widened their eyes.

"Tails, are you seeing what I am seeing?" Sonic said.

"Yes, she chose him. That blade is-"

"Aestus Estus: The Original Flame" They said the name together.

"Wait, so that is the legendary blade that belonged to that tyrant?" Shadow asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, she wielded it and defeated many oppositions. In fact she regards herself more of an artist than a duelist or and empress." Tails replied excitedly.

Sonic was deep in thought. He than gasped out loud:"Does that mean he has **That** ability too?!"

"Maybe, we don't know yet." Tails watched the two fighters as he mumbled.

(Cue in erza's theme)

" This will be a grand show for my beloved audience!" Sorain said while doing a blade flourish.

"You are weak." Twilight replied.

"I won't say that if I were you! To your left!" Sorain shouted. The next second he appeared to the left of Twilight and stabbed her. Twilight flinched.

"Right!" Sorain shouted again and stabbed the right side of Twilight. "Front! Behind! Left! Above!Left again!" As Sorain shouted out every position he will attack from, Twilight is soon covered in a whirl wind of stabs.

"Wow! I can't even keep up with him!" Amy exclaimed in appreciation. "He's so graceful! It's like a dance!"

"Grr... I had enough of you! **Runic Prison!** " Twilight attempted to bind Sorain again, but he was ready.

"Stand ready. **Parry!** " Sorain pulls back and enters a defensive stance and swats the runic prison back at Twilight.

"That is an excellent counter! Twilight is definitely done for now." Tails commented.

"The finale begins now! **Grand challenge!** " Sorain shouted and points his sword at Twilight. Four quarters appeared at Twilight's hooves.

" **First hit! veil of petals!** " Sorain hits the first quarter with a veil of rose petals accompany his slash.

" **Second hit! Rosary Stab!** " Sorain hits the second quarter with a flurry of fake stabs and a real stab in the middle, causing Twilight to bleed.

" **Third hit! Shooting star strike!** " Sorain hits the third quarter with a slash aiming at Twilight's weak spot, critical strike!

" **Final hit! Thrice setting sun!** " With his roar, Sorain encases his sword in fire and hits the final quarter. Twilight now suffers from burn damage.

" **Challenge complete! Extra attack! Thunderous applause!** " Sorain facing away from Twilight now. Plants the sword firmly into the ground and bowed. A huge pillar of fire erupts around Twilight. Twilight finally gave a desperate cry and fainted.

Silence...

"Well, now that's been taken care of. Sonic, cleanse her now." Tails said to Sonic while looking at Sorain.

"Sorain, are you interested to join us?" Tails asked Sorain.

"I...Um..." Sorain stuttered. But then he saw Amy with the puppy face. "All right, why not." Amy squealed in joy.

"By the way, where did you get that sword?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. All I remember is somebody in red handed me this blade." Sorain replied.

"Any clues?"

"The figure sounds like a woman. A bit posh, but very kind and passionate." Sorain recalled his conversation.

Tails chuckled "Yep, that's her all right."

* * *

 **Note, I am not dead. You probably can guess who that woman is, and you can also can guess what that final move is. So this is a wrap. There will be another update after this one.**

 **Sorain-the grand duelist**

 **passive: Duelist's pride-Sorain will call out to his opponent where he will be hitting next time. If he successfully hits the quarter, he deals true damage and regains some health. He also gains extra 5% movement speed and 5% attack speed for 2 seconds. This ability can stack up to 10 times.**

 **Active:**

 **Veil of petals: Sorain lunges at a direction and attempts to hit a quarter or just a slash. Cool down is reduced if target is killed or hits a vital.**

 **Parry: Sorian enters a defensive stance and attempts to reflect all damage and disabilities for 0.5 seconds.**

 **Rosary Stab: Sorain's next attack would cause bleeding.**

 **Shooting star strike: Sorain's next attack is a guaranteed critical.**

 **Thrice setting sun: Sorain's next attack would cause slow and burn damage.**

 **Ultimate ability: Grand challenge. Sorain reveals 4 quarters on an enemy. The total size of the quarter is 5 meter radius. If Sorain manages to hit 1/2/3/4 quarters, after 10 seconds, the quarters transforms a healing area for 2/4/6/8 seconds. If all quarters were hit, Sorain can unleash Thunderous applause- a flame of pillar dealing area of effect damage to the enemies in blast radius.**

 **NP move:? ? ? ? ?**

 **Remember Reviews and favorites are appreciated!**

 **Sivir over and out.**


	20. Return of Harmony part 2: UBW

(Later, near Fluttershy's cottage)

Usually, Fluttershy's cottage is surrounded with animals all enjoying the peace and quiet. But today, vegetation is trampled and animals are fleeing from the cottage. As our heroes journeyed down the road, they encountered a frightened Angel. Angel frantically pointed at the cottage and the destruction before running away as fast as he could.

"Damn she did a number over here." Knuckles commented a knocked out bear lying in the middle of the road.

"Sivir, do you think she could still summon her animals?" Shadow asked.

"As much as I hate to say this, yes. Because what she summoned obeys her under every circumstance." Sivir replied with a sigh. "And I am not looking forward to fight her."

"You know, I could take over for you." Amy offered her help. "I counter her a lot now she doesn't have Angel."

"Yeah, but I don't want you to accidentally kill her. I can do this myself. Thanks anyway."

"And we are here." Sonic shushed everybody.

"Oh look, more toys for me to play with! How exciting!" A Fluttershy with chaos energy swirling around her.

"Just give up. We can bring you back!" Sivir pleaded. Fluttershy responded with opening a summoning portal behind her.

"Knew you would say that." Sivir sighed as he pulled out his cross blade.

"You are going to be fine right?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, now I have the solar disc of Shurima I can handle her just fine."

(cue in Knight of the wind/crisis city remix)

" Forward! March!" Fluttershy commanded a pack of wolves to rush at Sivir.

"Ricochet active!" Sivir starts again by tossing his cross blade into the midst of wolves, but this time they don't do much apart from bouncing between the wolves.

"Oh dear. Chaos power strengthened her summoning didn't it." Sivir muttered. "Time to step up the game. I got some new powers! Boomerang time!" Sivir starts to kite the wolves by tossing his cross blade back while running in circles.

"You are really getting on my nerves now. I will enjoy gutting you alive! Rise!" Fluttershy opened another portal. This time crows and ravens came out of the portal and start to peck at Sivir.

"I need to gain height!" Sivir quickly constructed a wall so he could get visual on Fluttershy. However, although he is hitting her, the white sphere around her indicated he is not making progress.

"Sometimes I hate my own plans-They are too perfect!" Sivir shouted angrily. "I will lose if I don't rush her now!" As if to make matters worse, Fluttershy summoned a fire breathing dragon to help her. Things are looking really bad for Sivir.

"This is gonna be risky, but this is the best I could do now! **Emperor's divide!** " Sivir created a wall that pushed all of Fluttershy's summons behind him.

"Now's the chance! **Shurimaian Execution!** " Svir unleashed his full combo onto Fluttershy. Huge amounts of dust covered the area.

"Phew, now that's taken care of..." Sivir can barely catch his breath when I huge talon slammed into his back. He looked up and he saw a mighty celestial dragon with stars orbiting around it. It boomed with a demonic voice.

" **Now I am just mad. You will be ripped into shreds! I will hang your head by my door!** " The dragon boomed.

(With the spectators)

"What the hell is that crap!?" Sonic asked in shock.

"Must be Fluttershy's dragon form. That thing is massive!" Tails looked at the fight with fear.

(back to the battle)

" **Face you demise! Voice of the Light!** " The dragon spits out a long ranged laser at Sivir. Sivir tried but simply can not dodge. He slammed into nearby spike on a fallen tree. The spike impaled him. Sivir ceased moving.

" **I want to say it is nice knowing you, but it isn't**." The talon slammed onto Sivir's body.

"No! SIVIR!" Sonic pulls out Caliburn at charged at the dragon and crossed blades with the talon. A weak cough brought his attention.

"Sivir! You are alive!" Sonic exclaimed. He tried to help Sivir up, but Sivir shrugged off. "Where are you going! You can't possibly go on like this!"

"I will finish what I started." Sivir said coldly. Sonic looked into his now grey eyes. He only saw death and determination. He quickly moved aside.

 **(Cue in emiya UBW OST extended)**

Sivir is engulfed in a purple aura.

" **I...am the bone of my sword.** " a white blade materialized in his left hand. He threw the blade at the dragon, though the dragon batted it away easily.

"What is he saying?" Silver asked.

" **Steel is my body and fire is my blood.** " Sivir staggered forward forming a black blade in his right hand and tossed it at the dragon.

"He's...NO IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Tails yelled.

"Oh I think you would find that it is very possible." Shadow said with admiration.

"I have created over a thousand blades" Sivir throws out two blades at the dragon.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THE FXXK IS HAPPENING!" Sorain shouted impatiently.

"Sorain. Back on our planet, there are legendary souls called servants. They were all legendary warriors when they were alive. When they die, they become servants. Their most famous or prized weapon or event is called their Noble Phantasm. When a servant die, their Noble Phantasm is gone with them. However, there is a slight chance that it might pass onto someone." Sonic explained quickly.

"So, I am assuming Sivir is unleashing a Noble Phantasm?"

"Correct, but that chance is so slight it might as well as not exist. I am talking about 1 in one billion."

"Well, I kinda expected Sivir to have that." Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the legendary soul who possessed this Noble Phantasm is Sivir's ancestor." Knuckles replied.

"Enough! What does it do!" Twilight scribbled down their conversation.

" **Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life.** " Sivir continued to throw blades.

" **Have withstood pain to create many , those hands will never hold anything!** " Sivir collapsed onto his knees. He held his right fist to his left shoulder and closed his eyes.

"This particular one is called-" Sonic continued.

" **So as I pray-** ," Sivir chanted.

Both: " **UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"**

The earth shook. Everybody's vision is completely blinded. Moments later, when they opened their eyes, they were astonished:

They are not in front of Fluttershy's cottage anymore. In stead it is a completely bare landscape. But the most exhilarating part is, the ground where they can see is covered with weapons. Swords, blades, lances, axes, bows are everywhere. In the back a few huge gears are turning at a slow pace. The sky is dark and clouds are rumbling.

"...Wow. Just Wow." Silver is speechless.

"What is this place?" Twilight continued to ask.

"This is Emi-no. Sivir's Noble Phantasm, Unlimited Blade Works. It is a reality marble. Basically a separate dimension where Sivir stores his arsenal. Everything in here is completely fake. They are all mere copies of their originals. Sivir can pull his enemies in here and overwhelm them with weapons, infinite weapons. It is his utopia. He can copy anything, in the sacrifice of a portion of its power to attack his foes. One blade isn't so bad. Problem is-he has a whole arsenal here." Sonic muttered, still taking in the grand scene in front of him.

"So he can basically do anything here?" Twilight asked again.

"No. If he runs out of magic, it's gone. But the projection magic he is using has close to no cost. So you will be stuck here in a while." Sonic replied.

(back to the fight)

" **What is this madness!?** " The dragon roared.

"This is my domain. You will fall." Sivir signaled with a wave. Immediately swords start to rain down from two blades, Sivir to make his way towards the dragon. Swords impaled him, but he didn't stop. He kept on moving.

"Can he not feel pain?"

"That is unclear. But I would say no. He looks like as if he has no feelings anymore." Silver watched with wonder.

"Klang!" Blades and Talons clashed again, metallic sounds echoed in this lifeless world.

" **Why won't you stay down!** " The dragon roared.

"Because, I have no regrets." Sivir replied in an eerily calm way. "This is my only path ahead of me."

" **The hell? It doesn't make any sense!** "

"It doesn't have to. It's getting real. **Trace on.** " Blue lines starts to cover the entire dimension radiating from Sivir.

"Ching!" Another pair of blades are destroyed but more filled their places.

" **Initiating Projection.** " Two rough shapes of the talons start to materialize but they were destroyed too.

" **Basic structure, visualized."** This time the shapes of the talons are crystal clear, however they look like merely cages of Fluttershy's talons. They were swatted away.

" **Component materials, identical.** " The two talons now materialized have the exact same however the edges are very blunt.

" **Accumulated age, replicated. Craftsmanship, exceeded!"** This time, the talons are exactly the same as Fluttershy's and to everybody's astonishment, the talons sliced through Fluttershy's defenses.

" **No how is this possible! Retreat**!" The dragon Fluttershy had the intention to back off. However, Sivir captured that detail.

"When two foes meet one on one, the first who tries to flee falls. You should know that." Sivir said while blinking to Fluttershy's unguarded back side and planted the two talons deeply into her back.

" **Forbidden technique: deprecate!"** Sivir does the following combo: A downward slash, an upper cutting slash, a stab, a three sixty spin slash, a cut throat slash, ninja kicking Flutter shy's face and a back flip, bringing down his blades into her chest. The dragon let out a wail.

"Behold this pinnacle of weaponry." Sivir erects a huge blade from the earth that rose up to hundreds of meter in the sky, impaling fluttershy. He then blinks to the top and kicks the dragon off, he followed the dragon too.

" **Shuro chaos cloaking spin!** " Sivir dances around the falling dragon, planting 2 blades with each spin. At the bottom of the sword, the dragon became a literal spike ball full of blades. With a loud thud, the dragon ceased all movement and turned back into Fluttershy. Sivir sat on near by hill and muttered. "I have seen so much pain and death. I fought so many battles. I decided so much of others fate. But what is my own? What is my destiny? What am I?..."

With another light, the heroes returned to the real world.

(music ends)

"Wow..." That was all Sonic could say. "I can't believe we have a legend walking among us."

Sivir collapsed immediately. Blood starts to spray everywhere. Fortunately, the now normal Fluttershy caught him.

"I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry!I'm so sorry!..." She repeated quickly and crying like a fountain.

"Heh...It's fine, mistress. I am just going to take a nap now..." Sivir muttered with a smile, and closed his eyes.

"Come! We must find all the others and cleanse them all before it is too late! Fluttershy can take care of Siv! We can't stop now!" Sonic shouted before zooming away. The others soon followed him.

"So, that is definately a bad ass noble phantasm in my book." Sorain said to Tails. Tails shook his head.

"That's not even his full power. She didn't experience the phase two of the noble phantasm."

"WHAT!"

* * *

So that's a wrap!

 **Sivir profile update!**

 **Noble Phantasm: Unlimited Blade Works.-A reality marble where Sivir pulls his enemies into his arsenal. Where he could create anything at will, sacrificing major percent of the originals power. However, the longer the opponents stay in the Noble Phantasm, the projections will become stronger and in the end, exceeds the original. Sivir can also copy weapons he saw during his fights and store the weapon in it to perfect it. It's lowest rank will improve as he fights more battles.**

 **Noble Phantasm current rank: E-~~~A+ (noble phantasm ranks from E- to EX)**

 **Type: Reality Marble**

 **Shuro chaos cloaking spin** **-Only available during Noble Phantasm. A technique that get stronger the longer it is active where Sivir plants unlimited blades into his opponents. He can then detonate the blades to decimate his foes.**

 **Forbidden technique: deprecate** **-Only available during Noble Phantasm. Sivir's unique fighting style that is designed to obliterate enemy defenses and disarm them.**

 **Trace on-** **Only available during Noble Phantasm. Speeds up Sivir's blade summoning speed.**

 **Projection initiated-** **Only available during Noble Phantasm. Sivir starts to copy opponents' weapons.**

So this is it. By the way, take a wild guess what the other's Noble Phantasms are! The Mobians definitely all have one. Maybe the Mane 6 too. Write your ideas in the reviews and I might add them later!

Please write more reviews. I am trying to improve and we can all enjoy the story. So take a few minutes of your time and comment in detail. Please.

Sivir, over and out!


	21. Return of Harmony pt3:Holy Intervention

(Later on the way to carousel boutique)

"So, what are you are saying is Discord corrupted all of you and turned all of you into the exact opposite copies of yourselves?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. So Apple Jack started to lie. Fluttershy was being mean. Pinkie Pie started to be grumpy. I stopped believing in magic. Rarity is being extremely greedy. And I bet Rainbow betrayed all of us." Twilight answered with a sigh. "I should have never left them out of my sight. This is my fault..."

"It is not. Who would have known that Discord would try to break all of you one by one? And I bet he separated all of you with his magic. This is hardly your fault." Tails put his arm around Twilight's back and comforted her.

"Thanks Tails. But saying that isn't really going to make me feel better."

"Shush! quiet you lot! We are all most there!" Shadow pointed at the boutique right ahead of them. "So who is gonna take this one?" Everybody looked at Silver.

"All right. I will take this one. Should be easy. She's a support for gods sake!" Silver replied with a shrug.

"Famous last words right there. What are you going to do if you lose?" Shadow jokingly punched Silver's arm.

"I don't find that funny." Silver replied with a frown.

"Ok. But in all seriousness, how are you going to take her down? From what I can see you have to either burst her down quickly, or try to wait until her mana runs dry." Shadow said seriously. "But they both have problems. Silver, you have the damage, but your mana pool is only enough for one full combo. So you would have to land every single shot perfectly, and you need to bait out her healing ability. Also you would have to dodge her gem furry. Plus, another problem with this one is you might kill her in process." Silver frantically shook his head. " Exactly, so assume you could only try out sustain her. But this has problems too. She's a priest, so naturally she can out last you health wise. So you will have to make her waste her mana by dealing sufficient damage to make her feel threatened so she will heal. But doing all of this you will have to dodge all of her skills without using any abilities yourself because honestly, your mana pool is tiny." Shadow continued. "I would say we should just double team her. "

"Shadow. This is the difference between you and me." Silver replied after some time. "We are all knights. But we fight for different different ideologies. You fight to win the battle. I fight to save and protect those in peril. I can't allow myself to let you double team her." Silver said as he walked towards Rarity who was standing in front of the boutique.

"This is the second time we fight each other, correct my lady?" Silver said to Rarity.

"Correct, but this time thou shall fall." Rarity replied in a scary double voice.

(cue in Sonic Barrage - Fate/Grand Order - Soundtrack)

Silver held his shield in front of him and crouched low while pointing his spear at Rarity, waiting for an opening.

"My good sir, here I come!" Rarity unleashed a torrent of gems at Silver. Silver rolled, ducked, jumped and dodged all of the gem shards. He spotted an opening.

"Now's my chance. **Mobian standard! Call of Mobius!** " Silver unleashed his classic combo to get near Rarity. But Rarity already jumped out of the way as soon as the flag dropped.

"Sire, I don't think the same trick will work twice." Rarity said as she continued the relentless pelting with gem shards. The next couple of minutes, Silver tried the combo again, but Rarity effortlessly dodged all of them.

"This is not good. Silver! You have no choice! Go all in on her!" Shadow shouted.

"I know! **Future judicial strike!** " Silver, using the leap from the ability, bashed his knee against Rarity's head and finally pierced her with the spear thrust. To his surprise, Rarity did not even flinch.

" **Sapphire for divinity! Opal for harmony!** " Rarity immediately healed her self and created an opal shield around her. She shoved Silver back with a wall of gems.

"Dammit! Take this! **Future judgment!** " The shock wave traveled through the wall but it only cracked the opal shield open.

"Jesus! Is she a tank!? **Future legion!** " Silver levitated into the air and spears surrounded him. He directed the spears towards Rarity.

"Nice try." Rarity replied with a humpf as her gem shards flew towards sliver. The two unstoppable streams of torrents clashed between the two fighters. Bits of spears and shards flew everywhere.

Silver suddenly realised amidst all of this chaos he lost sight of Rarity.

" **Ruby for vigor! Gem Furry!"** A voice behind him suddenly cried.

"What the-" Silver felt a torrent of pain from behind. Slowly, he looked down and saw the tip of a golden cross sticking out of his chest. The others witnessed everything:

Rarity appeared behind him, and unleashed gem furry. Now Sliver's back side was covered with gem shards.

"Sorry there love, but you have to concentrate on the battle." Rarity pulled the cross out as Silver collapsed, eyes widened with disbelief.

"No...Is this the end?..." Silver muttered as he felt his vision becomes more and more blurred every single second, before turning black completely. The others however saw a completely different image:

The others charged in as Rarity tried to decapitate Silver, however her cross was blocked by an invisible shield. Then, the a beam of white light pierced threw the cotton candy cloud and slammed into Silver. (Shadow: Oh not this cheap shit again.)(Shut up.)

* * *

(Inside Silver's mind)

Silver opened his eyes

"Am I dead? Is this the afterlife? But I have so many responsibilities left to be completed!"

"Silver Galahad de Lorean. You are very much alive. This is just your subconscious." A voice came from behind him. Silver turned around quickly. He found a woman with golden hair wearing a navy blue cloak. A silver mask covered her forehead.

"Who are you!"

"Before I tell you that, I want to ask you a question. What do you fight for?"

Silver remained silent for a while. "For those who can not and those who are in peril." He finally answered. Although he couldn't see the woman's face, he could tell she smiled.

"A true answer from a one with Kindness, Humility, Honesty, Purity and Faith indeed, just like me. I was right about you. You are special indeed." The woman replied.

"Here take these." The woman held out her hand. In a flash a sturdy lance with a flag appeared, and she handed it to Silver. She also handed him the mask and a sheath of a sword. Silver suddenly realised the truth and it hit him like a truck.

"You are a servant!?" He exclaimed. The woman stopped abruptly and nodded.

"You have done your share of homework I see. I am a servant but I am very different from the others. I have not one-but three noble phantasms. However your power is insufficient to unleash all of them. You only have access to one right now, but you will find out the rest later, in due time." She started to disappear.

"Wait! Who are you! What is your name!" Silver shouted.

"People called me The Ruler, or the Maiden of Divine Intervention. But I would like to be called Jeanne d'Arc, or Joan of Arc." The woman said before disappearing.

Silver stood there mouth agape from the shock.

Jeanne d'Arc-The most famous holy woman in the world. Between departing from her home town at 17 years-old and being sentenced to the stake at 19 years-old, she carved her name on history in mere two years.

After accomplishing a military advance that could be very well be described as miracle, she was scorned and met a tragic end.

Even after being captured, Jeanne kept making miracles.  
It has been said that a farm girl - who shouldn't know nothing but the Bible and a few words of prayer - aptly maintained an argument with a first-class theologian on equal terms, making difficult to punish her as a heretic.

A certain soldier that declared "I would gladly put fire on a witch like Jeanne D'arc" witnessed a white dove flying away after she was burned.  
It has been said that he then deeply regretted for having killed a true holy woman.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

"SILVER SAY SOMETHING!" Sonic roared as he resisted against the beam of light.

"I WILL TEAR YOU INTO PIECES!" Shadow charged at Rarity. Suddenly, the beam of light erupted and a wave of crosses pushed everyone away. As everything settled down. They looked at the center where the beam was and were shocked:

Faint light converges at that spot, as Silver slowly descent from above. He wore a silver that covered his forehead. He was clad in a shining silver chest armor, a pair of navy blue leg hugging trousers, a pair of silver greaves and a big navy blue cloak with two giant white crosses on it. In his hand he bore a long sturdy lance with its sharp point glittering in the air. Fastened to the top of the lance, is a huge white flag, with 6 golden crosses along the sides and golden crown in the middle.

Silver opened his eyes. "As a Ruler, I will accept this battle." Silver said with a saint like voice.

"Grr...DIE YOU IMBECILE!" Rarity shouted as gem shards start to form around her and sped towards Silver.

"Surrender now and disperse peacefully, and you shall walk away with your lives." Silver said casually as he charged at Rarity, spinning the flag in front of him like a windmill and deflected all the shards back at Rarity.

"Oof! Get away from me!" Rarity tried to run but Silver had other plans.

" **Return to heaven!** " Silver stirred up a whirl wind to pull Rarity back, then a pillar of holy fire erupted and scorched Rarity.

" **Holy flight!** " Silver then kicked Rarity into the air, spinning his lance quickly to slash Rarity with the point before slamming her down hard to the ground with the body of the lance.

"When did you learn to do that!" Rarity screamed as she hit the ground.

"Resistance is futile. Surrender now." Silver ignored her question and replied calmly.

"Never! Let's see if you can multi task!" Rarity, in a last resort trying to save herself, fired barrages of gem stone towards the heroes and tried to run away. Silver's pupil shrank a bit.

"Now you have angered me by bringing the bystanders into peril. Prepare to be eliminated." Purple light start to form around Silver as he held the flag high up.

"Is that another one?" Sonic shouted.

"Probably. Look at him! He's like a god!" Amy replied.

(cue in Fate/EXTELLA OST - Event 9/Noble Phantasm)

Suddenly time seems to stop and everything plunged into darkness. The only light came from the flag Silver bore. It glowed brighter and brighter. Silver cradled it like a baby at first. Then thrust it high into the sky.

" **Here's the work of the Lord!** **My flag, defend our brethrens! Luminosité Eternelle!** _"_ The flag unfurled as it starts to wave even though there is no wind at all. The heroes felt a warm light engulfed them. The gem stones that would have skewered them clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"No! This isn't possible!" Rarity kept running however Silver caught up to her quickly.

"You are obnoxious. Face my fury." Silver said in an ice cold tone. He grabbed the sheath and fired three waves of aura blades. He finally knocked Rarity to the ground.

Rarity lay on the ground waiting for her demise, however Silver said:" I believe that you deserve death. But the lord has forgave you. **Divine redemption.** " Holy golden beams of light landed on Rarity, cleansing the corruption immediately. Silver walked back towards the hero.

"Silver! Did you get-" Sonic asked excitedly.

"Yes. Now be quiet. I want to rest." Silver immediately fell to the ground, fast asleep.

Tails frowned in deep thinking. He recognised the weapon somewhere from one of the many books he read. Maybe it is time to revisit them.

* * *

(much later)(In the boutique)

"We will never speak about this again." Rarity said after she pushed the boulder out of her shop. She then realised Silver is trying to sit up and rushed to him.

"Silver! Darling! No words can express the guilt I have now. I..." She was cut off by Silver's hand.

"It's the past, let's just forget about it." Silver said. "I have already forgiven you. Don't I get a cuddle at least." Rarity quickly jumped into his open arms.

"I was conscious the entire time. But I can't control my body! That moment where I stabbed you. I-It was h-horrible. I-I thought you were gone..." Rarity babbled as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked up at Silver's face. "Love, please promise me that you won't ever fight in the front line again."

Silver frowned and shook his head. "I can't it is my duty to fight for those who can not. That is my vow. I can't break it, even for you."

Rarity formed a sad smile. "Although that is the painful truth, that is why I always liked you. You never lie to me. Silver, when you were fighting at the front line, I will always be behind you, ready to support you at any time." She replied with a deep kiss.

(outside)

All but Shadow:"Awwww."

Shadow then appeared with Pinkie Pie in tow.

"What's up?"

"Nothing just witnessing-Hey! Is that a cured Pinkie Pie!? Did you fight without us?!" asked Sonic.

"Well, it is more like a sneak attack. You see, when I was super grumpy and just prancing around at home, Shadie clubbed me over the head and knocked me straight out! Then when I woke up, I am already back to my good old self. We should have a party for this!" Pinkie pulled Shadow into a bone crushing hug. Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Not now. Maybe after we get rid of discord." replied Tails.

"So we have cleansed 4 now. Just Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash to go." Amy counted the friends left in corruption.

"Yep, then it's Discord himself."

* * *

Silver profile update

 **new skills:**

 **Judgment: Silver reflects all damage in front of him for 5 seconds.**

 **Holy flight: Silver kicks target** **into the air, spinning his lance quickly to slash it with the point before slamming it down hard to the ground with the body of the lance.**

 **Return to heaven: Silver pulls everything within ten meters of him to himself, then unleash a pillar of Holy fire to deal magic damage.**

 **Punishment: Silver unleash 3 aura blades from his sheath. Dealing physical damage and slowing them.**

 **Divine redemption: Silver calls down 8 beams of light, targeting closest allies and enemies. Enemies take heavy magic damage. Allies will heal for 10% of their maximum health and cleanses all afflictions and crowd control effects. However, for allies that are under mind control, they will be classified as enemies until knocked out.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **1st:** **Luminosité Eternelle**

 **Rank:A-**

 **Type: Fortress**

 **Information: Silver unleashes the divine power within the flag, calling down divine intervention to protect his allies. All allies are invulnerable for 10 seconds and recover 20 percent of maximum health and 20 percent of mana. Also after the 10 seconds of invulnerability, all incoming damage is reduced by 30% for all allies for 1 minute.**

 **2nd:?**

 **3rd:?**

And this is a wrap! Remember to leave a comment if you have time!

Sivir, over and out!


	22. Return of Harmony pt4: Burn, all of you

(Later at sweet apples acres)

"So who wants to take this one away?" Silver asked the heroes as they approached Apple Jack. Knuckles raised his hand.

"Don't worry guys. I got this." Knuckles approached Apple Jack with a swagger.

"Hey Knuckles! Make sure you make some plays! Don't bore us!" Sonic shouted after him

"Sure thing!"

"Sonic! What are you doing!" Tails whispered furiously.

"Well. You see they are both tanks. Heavy tanks to be more exact. But because they are both heavy hitters, I would classify them as juggernauts. You see what I mean? This battle would gone into a stalemate quickly. And in case you didn't notice, we don't exactly have a lot of time on our hands! What I was trying to do is to tell Knuckles to go all in on her at the first opportunity!" Sonic said seriously.

"Shush! I am actually quite hyped for this one!" Shadow shushed everybody. The fighters got into their battle stances.

(cue in Monius Final Fantasy paladin theme)

"I know this is probably useless, but I am still going to say it. Surrender now." Knuckles said to Apple Jack with Galatine in hands. Apple Jack responded by loading shotgun shells into her gauntlets with a large click.

"That's what I thought." Knuckles shut his visor and charged at Apple Jack. **"Twin strike!"** Knuckles spinned and tried to slam both of his blades into Apple Jack. Apple Jack surprised everyone by blocking both blades with one gauntlet, giving Knuckles a buck shot to the chest.

"She is stronger than Knuckles now!?" Sonic said with a tone of disbelief.

"Apparently so."

"Damn...Now that's a challenge! Again!" The two warriors charged again. Grunts and battle cries ripped through the farm.

"Stay down ya varmint! **Summer Rambo!"** Apple Jack saw an opening through Knuckles' defences and immediately headbutted him straight in the chest. Knuckles backed up in pain. His chest piece is battered already.

"This should teach ya! **Buster hooves!** " Apple Jack shot her shotgun gauntlets at Knuckles. In panic, Knuckles used aegis of honor to block the bullets. Fortunately, that barrier saved his life. But Apple Jack charged after him with the apple shuffle.

"I should stop holding back now..." Knuckles thought as he secretly attached a chain to each hilt of the blade.

"Wait for it Knuckles..." Apple Jack charged at him.

"Wait for it..." Closer now.

"Almost there..." Apple Jack is literally centimeters away from Knuckles now.

"NOW! **HOOK SHOT!"** Knuckles threw out his blades at the top of the barn. The blades imbedded into the barn easily. Knuckles hauled himself literally milliseconds before Apple Jack clobbered into the wall.

"Look at the moves! Look at the plays!" Tails exclaimed.

"Did you have fun beating the shit out of me earlier? Well, time to turn the tables around! **Fury Strike!** **Fire dunk!** " Knuckles slashed away Apple Jack's armor with the blitz fast fury strikes, before dunking her her over her head. He then stuck the two blades deep inside her body. "How did you like that? I bet that didn't feel so good!" Strangely, Apple Jack didn't grunt or wince.

"Still giving me that glare huh? Well, try and stop me! **I am unstoppable!** " Knuckles ramped up his speed and barged straight into Apple Jack. Apple Jack, despite having gashes, bruises, cuts, broken bones and two blades sticking out of her still remained silent sprawling on the ground, but despite her mouth being shut, a loud rumbling sound came within her.

"Uh-oh..." Knuckles finally realised something as he realised something is very wrong but it was too late.

" **This...Is...WAR!"** Apple Jack got up in a flash. Flames blazing everywhere, gauntlets raised. Blood gushed out of her wounds but she didn't care.

"HOLY FUCK!" Knuckles turned and run, but it was too late. Apple Jack shoulder charged him with frightening speed (for a tank anyway) and body slammed Knuckles. She then bucked Knuckles straight in the face and high up into the air before lassoing him, pulling him straight back down over her back. Everyone heard a sickening crunch.

"Jesus...is that his spine?" Amy covered her eyes.

But the assault continues. As he fell to the ground, he got hit immediately by the shockwave created by the apple quake. as he crashed straight into the barn, only to get lassoed immediately back to Apple Jack and get punched straight in the face. This robotic punching session continued for 15 seconds. By the time Apple Jack stopped, Knuckles's face received at least a hundred punches. His face is completely unrecognisable.

"Poor Knuckles, I doubt his mum could recognise him now." Sorain face palmed.

"Make plays? More like get owned." Shadow said in his usual unsympathetic tone. But his hand tightened the grip on his axe.

Finally Apple Jack gave Knuckles a brutal uppercut, sending him rocketing towards the sun.

"Holy shit! He went flying!" Tails said.

"The question is who is going to pick poor Knuckles up?" Pinkie, being reasonable once, asked.

"I can try, but don't count on it." Tails flied into the distance.

(Meanwhile in space)

"Great. Just fucking Great!" Knuckles shouted in pain and frustration, floating aimlessly in space. Suddenly he felt very warm behind so he turned around...

And found himself going straight towards the sun.

"FUCK!FUCK!FUCK! GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I HAVEN'T GOT A WIFE AND KIDS YET! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO LIVE FOR!NOOOOO!" Knuckles cried as he closed his eyes. But instead of smelling his own flesh burning, instead, he only felt warmth.

Knuckles opened his eyes and to his wonder-he is actually in the sun! Instead of incinerating him, the warmth hugged him like an old friend. He felt his wounds are healing quickly.

"...Well, I was certainly not expecting this. Now, why am I still alive?" Knuckles asked outloud.

"Because the sun will never harm its champion." A voice said.

"Wait...I am not alone?" Knuckles found a paladin in white armor in the center of the sun.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Gawain, the knight of the sun." The man said.

"Wait...That's my last name!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Are we related?"

"Yes, in a way. More I passed my legacy to you. When Camelot fell, the knights of the round table all became servants and they all passed on their legacy to someone else. They became reincarnations of others. And I passed onto you." The paladin replied.

"So, what do I get? Please tell me it's a badass." Knuckles said excitedly.

"In due time. But here is one thing you need to remember: Knuckles, you are strongest when the sun is visible. With the sun by your side, you are unstoppable. Now without further ado, let's begin." Gawain placed his hands onto Knuckles's back and channeled his magic into his body. "There it is done."

"So what is my noble phantasm?"

"It is Galatine." Gawain said as he handed the great white saber to Knuckles. "With it, you can call down the sun for power, to form a blade to incinerate your foes. You can even directly control the sun if needed"

"Ok. Hey, why are you disappearing?" Knuckles asked as Gawain start to fade.

"My duty is done. I must rest now. Remember, skill wise, I am not the strongest among the knights of the round table. But weapon wise, I am only second to Arthur himself."

"Why?"

"Galatine is forged after Caliburn, and it is the closest to it as well. Knuckles, you now received Galatine, you must promise me that you will protect King Arthur's reincarnation with your life." Gawain said gravely.

"How would I know who is this King Arthur's reincarnation?" Knuckles asked. Gawain just smiled.

"He would wield that sword...Caliburn." Gawain said before disintegrate into golden dust and disappeared.

Knuckles froze in shock.

"The one who wields Caliburn...is Sonic...He is the King Arthur!" Knuckles said to himself.

"I should go back to them now." Knuckles flew back towards the planet. However he stopped himself, looking back at the giant fire ball behind him.

"Hmm...I will give them a nasty surprise..." Knuckles said with a smirk.

(Back at Sweet apple acres.)

(cue in Celestia Epic Theme "Emotional Dawn ~ Eternal Princess")

"And why is he still not back yet?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry Sonic, I tried to search everywhere, but I can't find him!" Tails said.

"If he doesn't come in the next 3 minutes, I will fight for him!" Shadow said impatiently. "If we can't cleanse her in the next 10 minutes, she will succumb to chaos completely!"

"Hmm...did I see the sun move? Must be a trick of light..."Tails thought.

(Canterlot castle)

Celestia paced back and forth in the throne room. Suddenly, she collapsed in pain. A tiny crack appeared in her throne, although it was healed immediately.

"No...It can't be! Somepony is controlling the sun! But the only pony powerful enough is LuLu! And she is sleeping!" She walked to the window. She could see the sun is sinking visibly bit by bit.

"Whoever it is, I hope you know what you are doing."

(Back at the Sweet apple acres)

"Man, is it just me, or is it getting warm here?" Sorain asked Amy.

"Yeah, weird. I thought it is October!" Amy replied.

"Guys look!" Tails pointed at a couple of trees in the distance. Squinting their eyes, the heroes could just tell that they are on fire.

"For god's sake, I am going to put it out." Twilight teleported away.

"Holy...Guys! Look!" Silver pointed at the sky. "The sun is actually getting closer and closer to us!" Sure enough, the big fire ball is descending towards them. They could hear a faint voice in the distance, becoming louder and louder each second.

"LEROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Knuckles shouted as he crashed into the ground, creating a huge crater in the process. "I am back baby!"

The others looked at him in awe. Knuckles wore a pure white plated armor with a helm. In his hand is a shining white blade. Behind him, is a huge symbol of a golden sun.

"Don't stare directly at me for too long." Knuckles said, wagging his finger.

"Quit showing off! Just finish the job!" Sonic shouted.

(Play Celestia Epic Theme "Emotional Dawn ~ Eternal Princess from 2:16)

"Ok!" Purple light suddenly start to emit from Knuckles. Everybody's vision drew blank for a split second. Then, no matter where they looked, is Knuckles holding the white sword.

" **This sword transfers the sun's body.** " Knuckles threw the sword into the sun. he then hold his hands in the shape as if he is holding an actual sword. Two golden rings of magic arrays start to spin and form under his feet.

 **"The heat of these flames shall cleanse the impure.** " A beam of light traveled down from the sun into Knuckles's hands, he held it tightly as if it is an actual sword. The magic arrays stopped spinning as it formed a huge symbol of the sun. His helmet disappeared, dread locks flew everywhere. Determination filled his face.

" **Sword of Resurrected Victory - Excalibur Galatine!** "Knuckles finally roared. Knuckles spinned 360 degrees, incinerating everything within 50 meters of radius. When all of the dust and smoke cleared, Apple Jack stood there, unharmed, but dazed.

"What the hay just happened?" Apple Jack just asked the heroes.

"...Nothing, you just got cleansed from the corruption. Now let's go and find Rainbow." Knuckles gave everybody else a look that says clearly "If you tell her that she beat the crap out of me you are dead."

"Guys! Wait up!" Sivir and Fluttershy called out to them. "I am healed, so Fluttershy can help us search for Rainbow!"

"Great, now let's get to it yall."

* * *

Knuckles profile update

 **Hook shot: Knuckles grapples to the nearest the surface, pulling himself to it after a slight delay.**

 **Unstoppable onslaught: Knuckles charges at a certain direction for 8 seconds, can be stopped if it hits a major enemy or a wall. If hit an enemy, enemy is knocked up and stunned.**

 **Aegis of Honor: Knuckles gain a shield of 10 percent of his max health for 5 seconds.**

 **Passive: champion of the sun: Knuckles's armor, magic resistance, ability power, attack damage, movement speed, resistance to crowd control, health regen and mana regen is increased by 20% during daytime. This bonus is increased to 50% when the sun is visible to him.**

 **Noble Phantasm: The sword of resurrected victory-Excalibur Galatine.**

 **Rank: A**

 **Type: anti-Army**

 **Information: Knuckles reforges his dual blades into the true form of Galatine, a great white blade. He gains 1 minute of access to it. During this time all of his damage is converted into true damage. Then, Knuckles can unleash Excalibur Galatine to** **Incinerate everything within 50 meters of radius, dealing heavy magic damage.**

And there you have it! Just Rainbow left! This is more tiring than I thought! Remember, leave a review if you have time!

Sivir, over and out!


	23. Return of Harmony pt5 Caliburn awakens

(Later at the town square)

"So that's her?" Sonic pointed at the grey/primic mare on a tiny piece of cloud.

"Yep."

"You can't be serious. How can that be Cloudsdale?!" Sonic said with disbelieve.

"Well, the problem is how do yall get 'er down here?" Apple Jack asked.

"Easy, I got this." Sonic, jumped into the air and homing attacked the cloud, causing it to burst and dropping Rainbow to the ground.

"Sonic! What was that for!" Rainbow shouted furiously.

"Rainbow, you must wake up from this false dream!" SOnic pleaded.

"Oh please, I am having a great time at Cloudsdale! And you ruined it!" Rainbow shouted as she brought down the hammer.

"Oh boy. Caliburn, here it comes." Sonic said to the sword.

"At ease master, victory is assured." The sword replied.

(cue in Fate/Stay Night OST's - Roar of The Heaven & Earth(天地咆哮))

"You are in for a doozy!" Rainbow charged at Sonic, hammer raised. Sonic saw it coming and blocked it. To his surprise, although he blocked the blow, he was forced back a few steps-something that never happened when he fought Rainbow earlier.

"Caliburn, why is it so." Sonic mentally asked the sword.

"Sir, first a sword is the worst match up against a hammer. Hammers specialised in heavy swings, swords are made to parry and block medium attacks. Second, I suspect she got a strength boost from the corruption.

"Well, tell me what to do!" Sonic hissed as he got hit a couple of times, bruises started to show.

"Sir, for your own sake, I will not tell you how. Just remember the oath. That's the only hint I will give." The sword then stayed silent.

"God dammit. You can never rely on this kitchen knife." Sonic hissed. As he was getting hit, he thought deeply.

"Get your head in the game Blue! Here comes the hammer!" Rainbow Dash said as she used thunder's verdict to smack Sonic high into the air. Sonic know all to well the combo later. A thunder resonate plus the rainbow assault would leave him stunned for days. Another stun from lighting judgment would leave him stunned long enough for Rainbow Dash to release the Sonic rainboom and lighting inferno to fry him into a nice and crispy pin cushion. He had to think fast.

"Come on! Think Sonic think!" Sonic gritted his teeth as he fell through the air. This seems an impossible loop! He could even see Rainbow starts to swing her hammer ready to release it.

Suddenly he remembered.

(Flash back)

"Who are you!Who is your master!"

"I am Sonic, and no one is my master! I follow no one but the wind!" Sonic shouted.

(Back to present)

"Follow the wind...follow the wind..." Sonic muttered.

"Follow...flow..." Sonic suddenly got it. His frustration replaced by his cocky grin.

"I am ready." As the hammer came closer, Sonic focused.

"Clang!" The sword connected with the hammer. But instead of trying to hold his ground, Sonic gave a slight directional push to the hammer. The hammer scratched along the blade, but it flew harmlessly right passed him.

"What!?"

"Don't get cocky. Focus on the battle! Follow the wind...but watch your back..." Sonic said in a hollow voice. Rainbow charged with a grunt. But in Sonic's eyes, it's as if she slowed down. He could see her muscles twitching. At the last second, he realised she's going for the pin. With a smile, Sonic stepped forward and ducked under her raised hammer, hitting her with the first hit of steel tempest.

"How did Sonic get so fast!" Rarity asked.

"Grrr..." Rainbow Dash swinged her hammer in a circle to ward of Sonic. Sonic easily countered with a leap in the air, hitting her with a seconds steel tempest.

"Now...Face the wind!" Sonic finally unleashed the tornado, knock Rainbow into the air, interrupting her spell cast again.

"You are very annoying! Just wait until I pin you!"

"You must try and pin me first! Plus, I wouldn't mind have a tussle with you, if you catch my drift." Sonic smirked. Rainbow's face burned with embarrassment.

"You are going to get more than a tussle when I pin you!"

(Cue in U can't touch this)

For the next 5 minutes, rainbow constantly tried to pin Sonic. Sonic either dodged or just parried all of the blows. Rainbow tried to use spells, but Sonic would drift in and deal heavy damage to her because somehow Sonic managed to critical strike her all the time. When she interrupted her own spell, Sonic would drift away again. The hit and run tactic is truly tiring RD out both physically and mentally. She's physically worn down because Sonic deals heavy damage. Mentally worn down because she has to keep interrupting her own spells and this puts a lot of stress on her mind.

"Not looking so hot eh, Rainbow?" Sonic taunted as he hit her with the second phase of broken wings.

"I can't let this drag on!" Rainbow made up her mind. She abandoned her hammer and ran quickly away from Sonic. She then started to charge up for the sonic rainboom. She managed to get air born. She smiled as she realised she had a chance. But her hope was soon crushed by Sonic's voice.

"Nice try, but that's why I didn't use the third cast of broken wings." Sonic said before slamming Rainbow back to earth. She tried to move her wings, but even the slightest twitch is painful.

"My wings!"

"Broken wings causes enemies to lose the ability to fly for a short period of time. Now, it is over, Rainbow! This is your last breath!" Sonic activated his last breath. Different from all previous times, there are multiple phantoms of Sonic joined the slashing beat down. After it is over, Rainbow finally broke free and flew away as fast as she could.

"Damn it! I can't catch up!" Sonic punched the ground in frustration.

"Sir Sonic. You have finally proven yourself. You are worthy of using my full power." The sword finally said.

"Wait! What do you mean!"

"Sonic, you remember are King Arthur, the king of knights? Well, you aren't exactly him. You are his reincarnation. I am King Arthur's blade, and Arthur chose you to pass on his legacy." Sonic knew what's coming next.

"And King Arthur is a servant. And he chose me so I get to use his noble phantasm!" Sonic rubbed his hands in glee.

(cue in the sword of promised victory theme fate/zero)

"Look at Sonic!" Rarity shouted again.

Purple light glowed around Sonic. Turning into gold later. He held the sword to his chest and closed his eyes. Glittering starlight filled the world and flowed into the sword, making it glow brightly. A faint shape of lily appeared behind Sonic.

"Is that-"Shadow asked.

"Yes. Sonic is using a noble phantasm." Knuckles finished his sentence.

" **Sword of selection!** " Sonic chanted, he pulled back his sword and aimed at RD.

" **Grant me power!** " Sonic chanted. Finally, the starlight stopped flowing into the sword.

" **Sever the wicked!** " Sonic shouted.

"Are you Arthur? Sonic? Time to prove yourself." Knuckles thought.

" **Time to Strike! Golden Sword of Assured Victory-Caliburn!** " Sonic, opened his eyes, finally shouted. He took a step forward and thrusted Caliburn forward at RD's disappearing figure. A tiny golden light traveled from the sword RD. The moment it hit RD she stopped flying.

"Hmmm...Did someone shone a torch light on me?" She thought. "Wait why can't I move!" Suddenly, glittering sound can be heard. Around RD, golden orbs of light start to explode around her. The golden orbs quickly filled the entire sky, flashing everywhere. RD's completely engulfed.

Later, Equestria will always remember this day as an act of god.

"RD are you ok!" Sonic rushed to RD quickly.

"Cough...definitely felt that one..." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Well...You did get hit by Caliburn. So I won't be expecting you to get away without a scratch." Sonic then smiled evilly at Rainbow Dash. He then whispered to her. "About earlier..."

"Yeah?"

"Do I actually get more than I tussel?" RD's face instantly grew red and she starts to hyperventilate.

"Bwah...whaaaa?" She's instantly reduced to incoherent blabber.

"Just teasing ya." Sonic said before laughing.

"Why you little..." Rainbow Dash mumbled angrily. But she decided to give Sonic a kiss on the lips and whispered seductively into his ear. "Maybe later...After we get Discord."

"Well said."Sonic said. "Now we are all here! Time to go and get Discord and restore harmony!"

* * *

Sonic profile update:

 **Rurouni Kenshin-Sonic's passive. It allows Sonic to permanently critical strike for 190% of his damage. This applies to steel tempest too. It also allows Sonic to deflect attacks easier by shifting focal strength of the attacks aside. Also it gives Sonic the ability to enter bullet time when in danger and in high stressed situation, giving Sonic time to think before act.**

 **Last breath update-Damage is tripled and ignores 5% of opponents' armor.**

 **Current Noble Phantasm:** **Golden Sword of Assured Victory-Caliburn.**

 **Rank: B**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Information: This is the noble phantasm when Arthur first became the king. He was still somewhat unpolished, so it has huge growth potential. Sonic strikes an area of one kilometers squared, dealing 50% physical damage and 50% magic damage and heals himself for 50% of his missing health.**

 **Sivir's noble phantasm rank update : E~~~~~A+**

So, just Discord left!

to mMlpxSonic : What you are saying is already planned by me. Just not by Discord. It will be a lot cooler than that.

Leave a review if you have time!

Sivir over and out!


End file.
